Self Destruct
by fantasticallyfurious
Summary: pretty boy pretty girl never a toy but always a pearl
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**So here's my new story! Bellamy Blake… man I love him. He's a pretty great character and I've wanted to write something with him for the longest time, I've just now decided to publish it.**

 **The lovely Crystal Reed plays my OC Jordan Spencer. Now you can read. :)**

Jordan Spencer stood outside locked doors, her fingers tapping to a beat she didn't really know. Every few seconds she looked towards the door, waiting for it to open. When it finally did, a man ushered her in. "You have to hurry," he whispered. "They're going to put them in the ship soon."

Jordan nodded, passing him without a thank you. She ran away from him, turning the corner and ending up right in front of Octavia's cell. She banged on the window, alerting the girl inside that Jordan was there. Octavia's eyes widened, and she shot up from the floor. From her calculations the guards were supposed to be there soon, and if that was true then Jordan was going to be caught.

The older girl opened the door and Jordan slid in. Neither of them smiled at seeing each other, but both hugged each other nonetheless. "What are you doing here?" Octavia asked as they pulled apart.

"I had to see you before it happened," Jordan muttered.

"Before what happened?" Octavia asked confused.

Jordan didn't know if she should tell Octavia about it, but she had almost slipped already and someone was coming, she knew it. "They're sending you to the ground." Octavia took a step back, she was shocked.

"But they can't, it's not safe. They-" The door opened, stopping Octavia in her tracks.

"Jordan Spencer Kane, you are under arrest for breaking into unauthorized areas," a man said. Jordan was pulled back from Octavia's cell and the younger girl didn't do anything. She was shocked from the news Jordan dropped on her, and then hearing Jordan's full name. She didn't know she was related to Marcus Kane!

Jordan turned her head to see Marcus looking down at her. He wasn't really showing any emotion, but if the girl had to guess it was probably disgust. "Go ahead and float me, _Dad_ ," she spat angrily, "maybe someone will realize you've floated your own daughter, and you'll lose some of the popularity you _never_ had."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Jordan." He moved his hand to place his hand on her shoulder, but she moved it away while also stepping on one of the guard's that held her foot. He yelped, letting go of her instantly, giving her back free range of her arm and swinging it at the man who held her right arm.

"Don't ever touch me," she told him fiercely standing her ground. She didn't know why she didn't run away from him, maybe because she knew she wouldn't get anywhere or maybe because she didn't want to, but either reason held her there in her spot.

There was then a stinging sensation in her neck, and Jordan was losing her balance. She vaguely heard her name being shouted as she fell, and then she was out.

Marcus nodded to the guard that came running to help, motioning to the kid to pick up the unconscious girl and put her over his shoulder. "Put her in the ship," Marcus said to the young officer.

-:-

Jordan awoke to screams and loud bangs. She rolled her head around, rapidly blinking her eyes to get adjusted to the light, even though it was flickering on and off. She shook in her seat, realizing there were restraints on, but they were only seatbelts, and that's when she finally realized where she was.

With her head fully functioning she looked around the group. All around her were people that probably looked exactly like she did, strapped into a seat on a ship as it plummeted to the earth. She looked around to see if she could see anyone that looked familiar, finding Octavia on the other side. She also saw Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, kids that were infamous around the Ark because of the their parents.

They hit some turbulence and a couple kids screamed, causing Jordan to roll her eyes in annoyance. She looked back at Wells and Clarke, seeing them in a discussion that the girl didn't seem to happy about. When Well's father, Jaha appeared on the screens around the ship, they stopped. Jordan had to suppress a groan, though not many other people were as considerate. _"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself."_ Jordan bit the inside of her cheek, sparing a glance at Wells to see his reaction. _"We have no idea what is waiting for you down there, if the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable…"_

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" a boy shouted across the floor making Wells clench his jaw.

Jordan rolled her eyes, though she had never talked to Clarke or Wells, she felt slightly bad for them with the reveal of her father. Jordan longed to say something to the kid who shouted, but she kept her mouth shut, opting to choose to try and get Octavia's attention from across the small room in the ship. Octavia and Jordan locked eyes, and both sighed in relief, though maybe for different reasons.

When Jordan finally tuned back into Jaha's speech, he was talking about the importance of Mount Weather. And then Spacewalker Finn came out of nowhere. Jordan snickered at the sight, though she was slightly worried at what would happen to him if he wasn't back in when they really hit turbulence.

"Check it out," Finn said to Wells, "your dad floated me after all."

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy," Wells said to him, but Finn shrugged his comments off. Jordan let her head fall back on the seat, her eyes closing and she thought. If she knew about the launch, then there was a good chance that _he_ knew as well, and probably got on somehow. Bellamy would do anything for Octavia, she knew that, and sometimes she had wished it was different.

The bad turbulence hit and Jordan opened her eyes just in time to see two kids who weren't floating before get slammed into a wall. There were sparks everywhere and Jordan pulled her feet back to avoid being hit by them. They hit the floor and died seconds later, but her attention was pulled to her aching wrist. There was metal bracelet on it. In confusion, she looked around at the rest of the kids on the ship to see if they had them and they all did. Just what for she didn't know.

Another jolt caused Jordan's head to slam back into her seat and she groaned, but after that here was no sound and she assumed they had made it to the ground, safely was to be determined when the doors were opened.

She was one of the first to open her seatbelt, and even though she saw many people struggling with theirs she didn't help. Instead she went over to the bodies of the two kids who decided to be as reckless as Finn, and being unlucky after their decision.

"Dead," Clarke muttered to no inparticular, but looking the sad smile from Jordan, she nodded.

They climbed down the ladder with Wells behind them and Clarke pushed her way to the front, not really caring if either followed her. "Stop!" Clarke yelled before she was on the ground, grabbing the man's attention. He turned around at Clarke's yell and Jordan cursed. She ducked her head down, following Clarke down the ladder. "The air could be toxic," she told him, and Jordan bit her lip. The man hadn't liked confrontations in a while, she didn't know how he would respond now.

"If the air is toxic we're all dead anyway," she heard him say. Jordan took a deep breath, starting to walk to the front when she heard someone speak.

"Bellamy?" A girl's voice asked and Jordan placed it to Octavia immediately. She went through the crowd, ignoring the murmurs about her.

"God, look how big you are," he said to her, making Jordan smile. She missed the siblings. She moved to stand next to Clarke and smiled as they hugged.

The moment was over when they pulled apart though. "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked. "A guard's uniform?" Jordan narrowed her eyes as she examined his clothes, finally seeing that he was wearing a guard's uniform. She could've sworn he was a janitor.

"I borrowed it," he said, "to get on the dropship. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." They hugged again but Clarke broke it up.

"Where's your wristband?" she asked, and that's when Bellamy realized this wasn't the situation he really wanted.

"Do you mind?" Octavia asked snarkily. "I haven't seen my brother in a year." And then her eyes fell on Jordan. Octavia's eyes lit up and she ran to Jordan, throwing her arms around the girls neck to hug her. "I thought they were going to kill you," she muttered.

When they pulled apart Jordan smiled, wiping away the younger girl's tears. "Apparently you suck at getting rid of-" Jordan was cut off from another voice, and Bellamy finally pulled Octavia away from Jordan with the distraction. He refused to look at the older girl, but she stared at him. He looked more muscular and taller, with longer hair and a more sunken in face. He was probably still pissed at her, okay… Maybe it's more than just 'pissed' at her.

"No one has a brother!" a boy said from the back, making her roll her eyes.

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor." Octavia lunged and Bellamy held her back.

"Let's give them something else to remember you by," he said letting his grip go.

"Yeah? Like what?" she spat.

"First person on the ground," Jordan offered like it was the only idea. Octavia turned around to face her and nodded. Bellamy rolled his eyes, annoyed he couldn't get to say that first and Jordan got to say it, but he moved to the handle anyway. There was no way he was going to deny his sister this just because of Jordan, he wasn't _that_ much of a jerk.

"God, you're a genius, Jor," Octavia complimented, sending a wink to the girl after seeing her brother stiffen.

The door opened and a blinding light ensued. When it went away people could see trees and breathe air that was natural. Jordan felt herself smile and she looked to the two siblings, waiting for Octavia to step on the ground.

There was a breeze that blew everyone's hair and clothes back and Jordan took the chance to look at Bellamy's back. He was here for Octavia and that was the only reason, she knew that, but some part of her still hoped.

Octavia moved forward as Jordan did, coming to stand closer to the action, almost besides Bellamy. Finally Octavia hit the ground and took a deep breath, opening her arms up after that. "We're back, bitches!" she yelled, causing Jordan to smile and Bellamy as well. Neither of them looked at each other.

Jordan was about to run forward to the ground when Bellamy's hand clasped around her forearm, preventing her from moving. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He asked quietly and angrily.

"I was supposed to say goodbye to Octavia," she told him.

"You _knew_ and you didn't try to stop the ship? She could've died! I might not have gotten here in time!" He was about to ask why she didn't tell him, but he knew that answer. And there was no way he'd let her know he was thinking about her.

"There was nothing I could do Bellamy! You think I'm sort of genius that saves everyone, but I haven't saved one damn person my whole life. And you fucking made sure to remind me of that." She said as she was tapping her hand on her leg, the nervous tick of hers that Bellamy remembered. She wasn't telling him something.

"What are not telling me?" He dropped her hand, but she didn't stop and his question made her even more angry.

"What did you do to get on the ship? Huh, why is all the blame placed on me? Bet you did something highly illegal to get on the ship? What'd you do, shoot Shumway or something?" Jordan narrowed her eyes and Bellamy scoffed.

"Not all of us are criminals, Jordan."

"Good, you've finally come to terms with the fact that I had nothing to do with your mother." Jordan left him after that, walking to the ground with a forced smile on her face. They were on the ground, the fucking _ground_.

Her feet sunk into the wet dirt as soon as she was down, and Jordan thought it must've rained recently. What was rain like? She thought it must've been amazing, almost like a natural shower.

Jordan caught sight of Clarke leaving the dropship in a lot less of a happy mood than the people running around, and ran after her in curiosity.

"Clarke!" Jordan called, making the blonde pause and wait for her. "I'm Jordan Spencer." _Kane_ , she added bitterly in her head.

"Clarke Griffin," she responded wearily, sticking out her hand. "Can I help you?" she asked after their hands dropped from the shake.

"I just…" She didn't know what to say to Clarke. She liked that the other girl challenged Bellamy, but saying that would be weird. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I think we'll be down here for a while." It was a sad attempt at joking, but Clarke smiled anyway.

"Jordan!" Octavia yelled from behind them. "Come over here!"

"Sorry, gotta go." Clarke nodded and Jordan left to Octavia. "What's up?"

"What'd my brother say to you?" Octavia asked lowly.

Jordan laughed and patted the younger girl's shoulder. Octavia, after spending her sixteen years in only their compartment and knowing only her family and Jordan, she tended to be really protective of Jordan. When Bellamy and Jordan's relationship went sour after the Ark found out about Octavia, she was still vying for the two to work out.

"It's nothing I'm not used to Tavia, trust me." Octavia nodded, looking over Jordan's shoulder to Bellamy who sat on a log staring at them. "Creeper much." Octavia laughed at the comment, sending her brother a wave as he narrowed his eyes at them after seeing them look at him.

-:-

Jordan was leaning on the side of the tree, watching everything that went on in front of her. At one point a kid that was maybe sixteen, and therefore six years younger than her, tried to hit on her. She shoved him away in two seconds, but he seemed to be scared off just before her hand was on his shoulder and turning him aside. When she looked around to see the person who had scared the kid off, she only saw Bellamy intently staring at Octavia, who had a _huge_ smirk on her face.

"You still like her," Octavia teased from their spot on the side of the ship. Bellamy narrowed his eyes on his sister, not daring to look at Jordan. "Oh man, you really do sti-"

"That's enough, Octavia," he said lowly. She shut her mouth, but a smile still showed it's way onto her face.

"Cat caught your tongue, Belly?" Jordan yelled to them. Bellamy grimaced at her question, hating the fact that Octavia was also staring at him expectantly.

"There's nothing I want to say to you Spencer!" he yelled over his shoulder. He could have sworn he felt her eyes roll, and he felt a retort bubbling up in the air, but suddenly her words weren't directed to him anymore.

"Hey, Toad Face!" She yelled, pushing herself off of the tree with her leg and walking closer to the brewing fight. "Try to keep your Alpha Male attitude at bay, we don't really need one of you, let alone two." Toad Face, because she really had no idea what his name was, and she didn't really bother herself with trying to learn anyone's name in the first half-hour of being on the ground.

"We're trying to figure out where we are," Wells explained to her, like he needed her approval or something.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy asked.

"Hey, Bellamy?" Jordan asked snarkily, turning around to face Bellamy with her hands on her hips, "Remember how I said we don't need any Alpha Males down here, well with your redundant statement just seconds ago, I don't think I need to remind you that my previous statement also applies to _you_." Her mouth pressed into a firm line after speaking, but Bellamy didn't seem happy. He never did when it came to her anymore.

"Well, if you'll remember, _Spencer_ , I don't have anything to say to you."

Jordan laughed. "This has nothing to do with you and me, Belly. Please try to keep your raging _dick_ out of your brain."

"Hey!" someone yelled, and Jordan turned around to come face to face with Toad-Face. "Watch what the fuck you say."

"Excuse me?" Jordan asked, stepping back so that the only thing that was in her range of vision wasn't just this kid's bug eyes. He looked vaguely familiar too, but it sent bells off in her head, that he wasn't good. However, the whole ship was basically filled with criminals, so he probably wasn't that great of a guy. "Can I help you?"

"I told you to watch what you say."

"That's great," she replied, patting his arm while giving him a distasteful look. "I don't really care what you say."

"We need to find Mount Weather," Wells interjected. Jordan looked away from the creepy kid to Wells, narrowing her eyes on him. Even though she scolded others about blaming the kid even though their parents was the problem, she had a hard time separating the two. "You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Jordan was about to call him out when Octavia beat her to it.

"Screw your father," she said harshly. "What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?"

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"I do," Jordan muttered under her breath, as long as it wasn't Bellamy. Or Toad Face, definitely not those two.

"We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" Unfortunately for Jordan's rational side, she knew Clarke had a very valid point. "We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave, now."

"I got a better idea," Bellamy said and Jordan didn't even try to hide her rolling her eyes. She had been down here half an hour and she was already fed up with Bellamy. "You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

"Bellamy," Jordan began with a sigh, "just _shut_ up." She turned around to look at him, but he was making a point to only look at Clarke. A chorus of 'yeahs' surrounded them.

"I said watch what you say, bitch," Toad Face said again.

Jordan clenched her jaw, turning around to face the kid who really had no self-control it seemed. "What's your name?" she asked while cracking her knuckles.

"Why?" he asked and Jordan had had enough. She punched him in the jaw. He fell backwards, one of his friends catching his arm before he really hit the ground.

"I like to know who I am punching in the face," she said down to him.

When the kid was back up on his feet, he was furious. "Come here you little bitch!" He yelled, lunging for Jordan. She stepped back three feet and the kid fell flat on his face, making everyone laugh.

"Hey!" Wells yelled, breaking up everyone's laughter. "Stop!"

The kid pushed himself up from the ground and Jordan gave him a cocky smirk. "What do you want, Chancellor of Earth?"

"Think that's funny?" Wells asked, Toad Face didn't respond, instead kicking Well's ankle so that he fell on the ground. Clarke lunged for Wells, but she was held back by Toad Face's cronies, unable to get to him.

"You're so fucking immature," Jordan muttered, taking a step to grab Well's when a hand enclosed around her arm. It was Octavia. When Jordan looked back at the duo, Toad Face was faking out Wells.

The crowd was egging on the fight and something was about to happen when Finn appeared from the top of the ship. Everyone shut up immediately. "Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Jordan really hated called him Toad Face, but he just stared at Finn, walking away moments later after realizing he wasn't going to win.

"Hey, spacewalker," Octavia called, letting go of Jordan's arm and walking over to him, "rescue me next." Jordan rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, walking up to her with Bellamy. "What?" Octavia asked, looking at the two of them. "He's cute." Neither said anything still and something formed in Octavia's mind. She knew that both Bellamy and Jordan still had feelings for each other, Bellamy didn't deny it before and Jordan talked about him all the time in their secret meetings, and since she knew, she was going to use it against them. "You're already like a married couple."

Jordan and Bellamy looked at each other as soon as the words left Octavia's mouth, neither catching the smirk on Octavia's face as she backed away. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Jordan shook her head, like she was thinking back to the Ark. "Don't look at me," she muttered, more to herself than Bellamy, but he still heard her.

" _Jordan?" Bellamy asked, coming into the health wing and sitting beside the young girl. "What's wrong?" She only sniffled in response, turning away from the older boy in her chair and looking at the ground. "Jord?" he asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She winced, pulling her shoulder away from him and shaking her head. "What's wrong?"_

" _I fell into my bed," she whispered, but it was hardly audible considering the fact that she wasn't even facing him._

" _Let me see," he whispered back, placing his hand on her shoulder again. She winced again, but didn't pull away from him. He took that as his chance to move her face, and he could see why she didn't want him looking at her._

 _Somehow he didn't notice a cut that was on her shoulder, or at least the bandage on her shoulder. He used to pride himself in seeing everything that was wrong with her, but Octavia had just been sick and he wasn't paying that much attention to Jordan, and now she was suffering because of it. If he could just merge her and Octavia, then choosing between them wouldn't be hard. They could all help each other. "Jordan," he began, "what really happened?"_

 _Jordan looked over at Bellamy, her eyes begging him to take the question back. "I fell into the bed frame," she repeated to him, and thankfully he let it drop. She had a bruise on her shoulder where the bandage wasn't, and something of a black eye forming on her right eye. Bellamy nodded, giving her a sad smile._

" _Can I show you something?" he asked quietly. Jordan nodded, her eyes widening in a childish, naive way, she was already forgetting about what just happened. "You've just got to promise to not tell anyone about it, okay? No one can know."_

"Mount Weather," the spacewalker started, "when do we leave?" Jordan watched Bellamy pull Octavia away from a group of people, seeing him give his sister a stern face. She wondered what he did to get on the dropship.

"Right now," Clarke answered and Jordan put her hands in her pocket, looking away from the siblings to Clarke. "We'll be back tomorrow with food," Clarke told Wells.

"How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?" Wells asked harshly.

Finn turned around and grabbed the shoulders of two boys behind him. "Four of us. Can we go now?" Clarke nodded, Octavia joining the group much to her brother's distaste.

"Sounds like a party," she said with a smile, "make it five."

"Hey," Bellamy said, following his sister to to the group and grabbing her arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jordan rolled her eyes, "You sure know how be the best overprotective brother the universe has ever seen." Bellamy clenched his jaw, sparing a short and disapproving glance at Jordan Spencer.

"Going for a walk," Octavia finally answered. Bellamy stared at her, and Jordan quirked an eyebrow, leaning on one foot and crossing her arms.

"Hey," Clarke said walking to Finn and grabbing his wrist. "Were you trying to take this off?" Jordan looked away from the siblings towards Clarke and Finn.

"Yeah, so?"

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?" the boy asked.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." She had a point there. "Okay. Now let's go." Jordan watched them leave and Octavia turned to her brother for approval, which he gave. Octavia kissed his cheek and Jordan smirked at Bellamy who shook his head in disgust.

"Get the hell away from me Spencer," he said harshly, looking to the group as they left.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Like I want to be this close to you anyway."

Bellamy gave her a weird look that she didn't catch as she went to Wells. "What's the problem between you and Blake?" he asked nodding to the man in the guard uniform.

"None of your business."

-:-

Wells and Jordan threw some more broken branches on the ground to the pile when Toad Face spoke. "You find water?" he asked causing Jordan to roll her eyes. She still didn't know his name.

"No," Wells answered but was cut off by Jordan.

"Go get some yourself asshole," she said standing up and wiping the dirt from her hands.

"Excuse me?" he asked walking closer to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed."I said…"

"I know what you said, I'm not deaf. And if you'd like to challenge that, I'll punch you in the face." She paused, a wide smirk finding a way on to her face. "Again," she added as an afterthought. There was a twitch in his jaw, but he didn't say anything, deciding it would be easier to yell at Wells.

"You know my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him."

"You spelled die wrong, go back to second grade." She and Wells walked away, but she turned back when they were a couple feet away. "And if you're so mad about the rules, go build a goddamn time machine to go back and fix the rules, or better yet, stop the goddamn war. With any luck you'll die in the process." Murphy took a step towards her in a threatening way that only made her laugh. "See you later, Toad Face."

Jordan pulled Wells away before Toad Face could retort, walking the two of them out of their makeshift camp to look for a water source. "How'd you get here?" Wells asked.

"I got caught in a cell, they put me in the ship."

"But you're older than eighteen."

"Guess I got lucky," Jordan muttered, annoyed at the boys constant need to talk.

-:-

"What the hell is that?" Jordan asked Wells. They sat a way off from the crash site, but the roar of a crowd still reached them. Jordan pushed herself up from the log, giving a hand to Wells. "If it's Bellamy, I swear I'll kill him." She dropped Wells' hand and started walking angrily to the crowd. "I mean for God's sake, we don't know that the hell is out there! They could be attracting something that could kill us all-" She stopped as they got to the crowd. It was Bellamy. She pushed through the crowd angrily, seeing a girl get her bracelet off.

"Who's next?" Bellamy asked and the crowd cheered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells asked, causing Bellamy's eyes fell on the duo.

The crony of Bellamy came forward but Bellamy held him back. "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Jordan's jaw tensed and she stepped forward.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed," Wells said angrily. "The communication system is dead, these wristbands are all we got. Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point," Bellamy said, "Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" There were echoes of _yeah!_ around the camp making Jordan shift her weight and eye Bellamy.

"You think this is a game?" Wells asked. "Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers!" The crowd started to understand what he was saying. "I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own," he turned around to the crowd and told them everything. "And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people already are down." Jordan clenched her jaw at the words. "Those people locked my people up. Those people, killed my mother for the crime of having a second child."

"Your people?" Jordan asked, her eyes wide in anger. "Your people?" She asked again, waiting for a response that she didn't want. "These are _not_ 'your' people Bellamy! You are not one of them! You cannot claim to be one of them and not have been locked up! Experience what they have experienced. You cannot be a criminal of the Ark like these kids once were!"

"You weren't arrested either! You know nothing of what they went through Jordan! You can't preach me to about-"

Jordan bit her tongue her eyes narrowing in anger. "I am _not_ preaching to you!"

"It sure as hell feels like you are!"

"Well then you need to grow up!" Bellamy and Jordan were both breathing hard, the whole crowd staring at them to see what they had to say next. Bellamy broke his stare at Jordan, turning to Wells.

"Your father floated her," Bellamy said harshly to Wells.

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells retorted as she left the middle of crowd.

"No," Bellamy said, the tone in his voice familiar to Jordan. She turned around, coming back into the crowd and to the front so she could see what stupid mistake he was about to make. "He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws." Again, the crowd agreed with him and Jordan shook her head, but this wasn't her fight anymore. "Here," Bellamy began, his eyes falling on Jordan's with a smirk, "we do whatever the hell we want, when _ever_ the hell we want." He looked back at Wells. "Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me." His eyes flickered to Jordan's again, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. "You know why? Whatever the hell we want." Jordan snorted, of course he couldn't use something he came up with, it had to be _her_ saying.

"Whatever the hell we want!" Toad Face echoed and Jordan's eye twitched. It annoyed her to no end when she didn't know someone's name, but this kid was too annoying for her to ask him what it was. _'You're going to get us all killed Bellamy!'_ she wanted to scream, but she shut her mouth tightly, only staring at Bellamy as he did so to Wells. The crowd chanted it with Murphy, and Bellamy stepped back from Wells.

"If we're doing whatever the hell we want," she muttered, storming up to Wells and Bellamy. She pulled her hand back about to punch Bellamy when Wells stopped her. She looked at him angrily. "It's whatever the hell we want Wells, and I know what I really, _really_ fucking want." She eyed Bellamy again but as a loud rumble went through the sky she relaxed.

The skies open up moments later letting rain fall down on them. _Rain._ "You lucked out this time Blake!" she yelled at him, feeling the rain droplets roll down her cheeks. He looked at her as she did as well, his eyes hard but his face soft.

"We need to collect this," Wells said softly.

"Whatever the hell you want," was Bellamy's only response. Wells left, leaving Bellamy alone with Jordan, or as alone as they could get with the rest of the delinquents dancing around them in pure joy.

"You think that you can lead them Bellamy," Jordan warned, "but that mantra you've just created will only kill. You leave a trail of destruction in your path, Bellamy." She wasn't just talking about him leading the group anymore, and he knew that.

"It was your saying first, Jordan." Jordan took a deep breath, turning around and walking away, leaving a muddy trail behind her.

-:-

Jordan sat with her back against a rock, dozing in and out of sleep. She was unable to really let it take over her body and she had no idea if it was because the ground was too hard or the fact that her heart was still pumping from yelling at Bellamy hours ago. She was trying to be really quiet, so when her ears picked up the sound of rustling, she knew it was her. She opened her eyes, seeing Bellamy drag Wells away from the camp and into the woods.

She picked herself up and followed them, not trying to be quiet because she knew that Bellamy knew she was there. "Stop hiding in the shadows like a god _damn_ creep," he said to her, turning around to face her.

"I wasn't hiding," she responded crossing her arms. "I just want to know what you're going to do with my friend." Bellamy rolled his eyes, shoving something into Wells' back that looked suspiciously like a gun. "Put the gun _down_ , Bellamy," she said exasperatedly, "you're only foolin-" He rounded on her, pulling the gun up to right between her eyes. She stared cross-eyed at it, and when her eyes hurt, she looked at Bellamy with a smirk. "You don't scare me anymore Blake, we both know that I can take you." Bellamy looked up with an annoyed face, finally dropping the gun.

"I don't want to kill Wells, but you are-" he didn't get to finish because Jordan started talking.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you with your hair slicked back like that Blake." Her comments only agitated him.

"It's been awhile since you've seen me," he responded.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "That it has."

"Why are you even here, Jordan?" He rolled his shoulders, annoyed that this wasn't going the way he had planned it. He turned around and forced Wells on until they came to a clearing.

"You mean like, here on earth or here with you?" She looked around the place, noting that the tree cover was a couple yards away, though Bellamy stood between her and Wells. She walked forward a couple of steps, so that she could have a better look around.

"Enough with the stalling, why'd you follow? This doesn't concern-" Again Jordan cut him off.

"If you were listening to me before, I asked you what you were doing with my friend, so yeah, it does concern me. So I'll ask again, what are you doing... With my friend?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need them to think he's dead, preferably both of you, but you'll come around, you always do." He gestured to the sky, letting both of them know he didn't mean the kids down on Earth but the Ark. Jordan, however, wasn't thinking of anything other than the hidden meaning.

With her distracted, Bellamy turned towards Wells again. "Why are you doing this for real, Bellamy?" Wells asked and Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I have my reasons, and I also have the _gun_." Jordan was still thinking about Bellamy's words. "So I ask the questions, which are why aren't you helping me? Why aren't either of you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells."

"Just take the wristband off," he tried pleading with Wells, ignoring Jordan who was pacing behind them. "You'll be amazed at the freedom you feel."

"No. Never," Wells said shaking his head. "Not gonna happen, is that clear enough for you!"

"Yeah, it is," Bellamy stated, finally turning around to look at Jordan, she was staring at the ground and Bellamy looked back at Wells. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." He pulled the gun up, snapping the safety on and putting it in the back of his pants.

Wells turned around to face Murphy and other. Jordan looked up from the ground seeing Bellamy's cronies converge upon Wells. There were four, not counting Bellamy, so there was no chance she could stop them, and she almost didn't want to.

The Ark people coming down meant her father coming down, and she never wanted to see him. Being on Earth was a godsend. Here she could pretend they didn't even exist, she wouldn't have to be near him. She could pretend that her mother didn't even exist.

Wells shook his head at her and she nodded. She only picked fights she knew she would end up with her getting what she wanted (for example, she knew that Kane would put her on the ship), so she left Wells, instead going after Bellamy.

But Bellamy was a wild card, Jordan always seemed to be blinded when it came to him. He could catch on to her plan and steer the conversation away, annoying Jordan to no end. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked him as they walked away from the party. Bellamy rolled his eyes but stopped anyway, but he wouldn't look at her. Something else she didn't like. She put a hand on his shoulder to make him turn around, and as he did so, he grabbed her hand and twisted the arm.

She grunted in pain, using her leg to kick him in the stomach. His hand immediately fell from hers and he doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath. "Can still pack a punch, huh?" Bellamy wheezed. Jordan rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"I asked you a damn question," she stated, her eyes hardening, the weakness she had felt before vanishing. Bellamy picked his head up, observing her from his low position.

"And I did as well." They weren't teenagers anymore, their fights weren't petty, but they weren't exactly justified.

"You of all people should know that I retain information well." Bellamy finally stood up straight.

"I don't remember anything about _traitors_."

"Oh," she snorted. "You're great at keeping grudges though." She took steps closer to him, a smirk growing on her lips. "And you couldn't forget me... If you... Tried." Each pause accompanied was with a harsh poke to the chest.

He resisted the urge to rub the spot she poked, instead biting his cheek and glowering at her. "You couldn't forget me if you tried either," he whispered to her, but she only smirked wider and shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong, Blake. This past year without you has been _liberating_." Her voice dropped as she leaned forward so that her mouth was right next to his ear. "You'd be amazed at the _freedom_ I felt." She threw the words he said to Wells back at him. Bellamy didn't breathe as Jordan pulled away from him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Cat got your tongue, Buttercup?" She backed away from him finally, licking her lips and looking at him from under her eyelashes. After a few seconds of intense stare she turned around, not bothering to face him as she called. "It's been _great_ catching up with you, Blake!"

 **Sooo, how'd you like it? Feel free to leave a review of it. We can talk about my story or just the show, or Comic Con which was this past weekend. I'm happy talking about it all.**

 **Constant Vigilance Homies.**


	2. Chapter 2: Earth Skills

**Well, here's the next chapter! I'm hoping you all like it as much as I liked writing it!**

* * *

Jordan sat on a log, watching Wells finish putting dirt on the graves of the boys who had died in the ship. She was glad that she had only just caught Wells doing that, because she wouldn't have helped him with the graves. "Good idea keeping the clothes, Wells. We'll need them."

Wells nodded at the compliment, letting his shovel fall to the ground. "So what's your problem with dead bodies?"

"They're dead." Wells shrugged. "What's _your_ thing with them?"

"I don't have a thing with them."

"Oh come on, you just volunteered to deal with them. Take the clothes off of them, that's a little weird."

"It's not like Bellamy's gonna do it." Jordan snorted; he was right about that one. Jordan moved to grab some of the clothes from the boys, but Wells shook his head, grabbing the whole load. They walked past a couple making out, a group playing a game and others just sitting. Jordan scanned the area looking for any trouble, or in other words, Bellamy Blake. "Hey, where'd you get those clothes?" A kid asked and neither Jordan nor Wells could remember his name.

"Buried the two kids who died on the landing," Wells answered.

"Smart," the kid said, "hey, ya know, I'll take it from here." Jordan crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him to find out his intent until he said it seconds later. "There's always a market-"

"We share based on need, just like back home." Jordan shifted her weight at the words, either Wells didn't know how much the kids on the ground hated the Ark or he didn't care.

"You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?" Bellamy asked coming out of the dropship shirtless. Jordan rolled her eyes at him, scolding herself for the slight chill she had gotten at seeing him shirtless and all. She was only more agitated at seeing a girl follow him out also shirtless. Bellamy allowed her to kiss his cheek, though his eyes were on Jordan. She clenched her jaw, shoving her hand in her back pocket to avoid him seeing it clench. " _This_ is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply." He walked forward, a smirk on his lips as he didn't break eye contact with Jordan. He grabbed a shirt from Wells, Atom rushing at him in anger only to be held back by Bellamy. "Oh, no, no Atom. Atom, hold up." He leaned forward to Wells as Atom stepped back. "You want it back? Take it."

Wells stared at him harshly and Jordan really wished that Bellamy would put the goddamn shirt on. She had seen him shirtless before, but things between them had been better, and now she had to convince him that he had no effect on her. Wells threw the clothes behind him, and a group of kids ran at it like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Is this what you want?" Wells asked. "Chaos?"

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy ask, his smirk turning into a wicked smile. Jordan was about to scold him when a scream was heard.

She didn't wait for anyone, running to the yell. It came from the place they held the bonfire while taking off bracelets. Murphy was holding a girl over the fire. "Are you an idiot?" she asked jumping down to be level with him.

"Bellamy," Murphy started when he saw that he has visitors, ignoring Jordan. "Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first." He pushed the girl closer to the flames and Wells jumped to her rescue.

"Let her go!" He rammed Murphy, making him let go of the girl. She ran away from him to Jordan who pulled her into a hug. "You can stop this," Wells told Bellamy who looked beyond him to Murphy. Jordan couldn't see what his face looked like, but she assumed it was a smug smile.

"Stop this?" Bellamy asked, "I'm just getting started."

Jordan huffed, letting the girl go and clenching her jaw. She was about to yell at Bellamy when Murphy came out of nowhere, punching Wells in the face.

Someone screamed fight and Jordan groaned. Murphy punched Wells in the stomach and Wells followed through with a punch in the same place. Then, Wells landed a punch to Murphy's face, making Murphy fall to the feet of Bellamy, who Jordan was finally standing beside. Bellamy practically smiled while Jordan scowled.

Murphy rammed into Wells, picking him up and throwing him on the ground. Murphy hit Wells multiple times and Wells rolled over, punching him then slamming him on the ground, punching him again and getting up. Murphy seemed out of it and Wells turned to Bellamy.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells asked heavily. Bellamy looked at him while Jordan stared at him, awaiting his response.

Murphy rolled over, flicking out a knife. "You're dead."

"Wait," Bellamy finally interjected, stopping the two from fighting, but Jordan wasn't so hopeful about what he was going to do. Bellamy pulled something out, a knife, and threw it on the ground. "Fair fight."

"You're such a fucking idiot!" Jordan yelled, finally getting in between the fight. Her yell was mostly directed to Bellamy, but she thought each of those boys were idiots. She had her hands out on Murphy's and Wells' chest, preventing them from getting closer, but she didn't look at either of them, instead staring Bellamy down.

"Stay out of it, Pumpkin," Bellamy said lowly. Jordan's hands fell from the two boys' chests, stepping up to Bellamy and narrowing her eyes.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" She asked lowly. The crowd was silent as she walked closer to Bellamy while he backed up. "Are you trying to create a story that will be remembered as _'The Hundred Kids Who Killed Each Other the Second Day on the Ground?'_?" Bellamy didn't answer for a second, but after that he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so that she was out of the way of a slash made by Murphy.

She grunted as she collided with his chest, only able to push off of him when he had pulled her back a couple of feet and by then Wells was cut by Murphy. "Let go of me, jack ass!" She screamed, pushing off of him.

"This is for my father!" Murphy yelled; Jordan whipped her head around just in time to see Wells dodge Murphy and twist him so that his knife was against Murphy's neck. Jordan sighed in relief, grateful that Wells had won the fight.

"Wells!" Clarke scolded, coming into the clearing with Finn directly behind her. "Let him go," she said in an angered voice. Bellamy's hand fell on Jordan's arm to try and hold her back but she shook him off, sending him a disgusted look.

Wells threw Murphy to the ground and he jumped back up, going for another hit when Bellamy stepped in. "Enough," he said strongly.

"Nice of you to finally step in," Jordan muttered under her breath, but Bellamy didn't hear or he didn't care.

Jordan's eyes fell on Octavia seeing the girl limping with the help of the Asian boy they had left with, though Jordan didn't remember his name.

"Octavia," Bellamy sighed, running up to her and helping her to sit on a rock. Jordan wanted to scream at him for his instant change in personality. "Are you alright?" He picked her up and put her down on level ground.

"Yeah," Octavia answered a pained expression on her face.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked to Clarke and Jordan narrowed her eyes at him.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn answered sitting on a rock.

"Then what the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asked.

"Calm down, Pretty Boy," Jordan scolded. "You weren't so happy about them wanting everyone to get the food. Don't act like it's their fault th-" Bellamy shot her a warning look and she shut up, she just didn't know why.

"We were attacked," Clarke answered.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked, immediate concern washing over his features for Clarke. Jordan counted the people that came back, realizing they were missing a boy.

"Not what," Finn answered, "who." Jordan rolled her shoulders, looking over at Bellamy to see his reaction; it was almost like he didn't believe what they said. "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

Bellamy looked over at Jordan, and she stared back, the anger in her eyes gone from the news they just brought. Both of their faces were blank of emotion, neither wanting to show just how worried they were for each other, or everyone. They were the oldest people there, they "It's true," Clarke finally interjected. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here... survivors. The good news is... that means _we_ can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will," Finn said. Jordan took a deep breath, looking over everything for a second time and not coming up with the fifth kid.

"Where's the other kid?" Jordan asked.

"Jasper was hit," Clarke answered me, "they took him." Jordan gulped, her eyes falling on Octavia who winced at Clarke's words. "Where is your wristband?" Clarke asked harshly; she looked to see her grabbing Wells arm.

"Ask the dick heads," Jordan said to her, and Murphy took a threatening step to her which she reciprocated. "Do you have a problem?" she asked him and he stepped down.

"How many?" Clarke asked finally, and Murphy looked to her.

"Twenty-four and counting."

"You idiots," she whispered. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Jordan understood what Clarke was saying, most of the Ark people were innocent.

Bellamy started at Clarke, his eyes flickering over to Jordan and see if he could know what she was thinking. "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged," Bellamy said harshly and Jordan's eyes closed in way that showed she was annoyed. "If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" The crowd looked around at each other in agreement with his words and Jordan finally opened her eyes. "We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are _not_ prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're _not_ criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" The crowd shouted in agreement and Jordan shook her head.

"God, you're such an idiot," she said, storming up to Bellamy. "These kids, I don't care what you tell them, they were still criminals on that ark. They may have had minor, petty crimes, but they still mean something, and they mean that they were committed for a reason. Do you know what that reason is?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "As an act of rebellion, Bellamy. These kids don't take well to orders, that's why they were locked up. They won't listen to you!" She took a deep breath, fighting the urge to slam her hands on his shoulders. "And now you want to fight people who have lived here for the last hundred, who have been preparing their whole lives to fight… You are truly _insane_ to think that we stand a chance!" The two stared at each other, Jordan breathing hard while Bellamy straightened his back.

"You've mistaken me for someone who takes what you say into consideration," he spat and Jordan shook her head.

"Then do it for Octavia, god dammit." Bellamy shook his head and Jordan clenched her jaw. There was nothing she could do anymore, and she shoved past him to the way to the dropship. The crowd split for her almost immediately, Clarke following behind her.

"Will you come with us?" Clarke asked as she followed her. Jordan looked behind her shoulder, eyeing Clarke in confusion.

"With you for what?" She asked.

"To get Jasper, I'm getting him, and I need people to come with me." Jordan nodded, looking at the boy that stood next to Clarke. They stopped walking and Jordan turned around to face the duo.

"I'm Mon-"

"Monty, I know who you are," Jordan answered. She looked back at Clarke, regretting the thought that came to her head. "You'll need Bellamy," Jordan told her and Clarke shook her head no.

"No, I don-"

"He's got a gun; you'll need him for the gun." Clarke sighed, visibly deflating. "I'm not happy about it either if you want me to go, but you need him."

"Can't you take the gun from him?" She asked and the two girls plus Monty started walking again.

Jordan snorted. "That wouldn't end well for anyone, and I don't really know how to use a gun like his."

Clarke nodded and they came to the dropship. "What happened between you and Bellamy anyway?" Jordan gave her a sideways glance as Monty looked hopeful.

"It's none of your business." Jordan walked away, completely absorbed in thoughts of why Bellamy was on the ship.

-:-

Jordan took a deep breath, raising the parachute that covered the opening to the dropship and seeing Clarke come down the ladder. "So far no one else has volunteered," Monty said to Clarke.

"I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going either." Jordan looked between the three, agreeing with Clarke said.

"Like hell I'm not, Jasper's my best friend." Jordan gave him a small smile, but shook her head.

"You're too important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering."

"So?" Monty asked, confused as to why Clarke didn't want him going.

"So food and communication. What's up here, it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back." She pointed to his head and he nodded. Clarke turned around as did Jordan, both seeing Finn come in. "Hey. You ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you," Finn told them, eyeing all three of them. "That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet."

"So what, we let Jasper die?" Monty asked.

"That's not gonna happen," Jordan told him quickly, sending a glare to Finn.

"Spacewalker?" Clarke asked. "What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer, you're really just a coward."

"It's not an adventure, Clarke," Finn said grabbing her arm and pulling her back, "it's a suicide mission." Clarke rolled her eyes, leaving the ship in a huff with Jordan following her.

She stopped her right on the ground, making her turn around so that she could get through to her. "Don't listen to him, Clarke. You're doing what you think is right." Clarke nodded, and Jordan's eyes fell on Bellamy who was helping Octavia.

Clarke looked behind her, seeing what Jordan was watching. "How bad was the fight between you two?"

Jordan looked back at the girl, eyeing her to see if she could find out her intentions. "It's not something I'm very proud of." Clarke nodded and they walked to Bellamy and Octavia.

"You could have been killed," Bellamy warned his sister.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out," Clarke told him and he looked up.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too," Octavia said tying up the bandage on her leg, but Bellamy wouldn't let her get far.

"No, no. No way. Not again," Bellamy shook his head standing up.

"He's right," Jordan said, and Bellamy looked to her. "Your leg's just gonna slow us down."

Octavia's eyes widened. "You're supposed to be on my side, Jordan."

"You're safer here, Octavia."

"I'm here for _you_ ," Clarke said, but Bellamy looked to Jordan instead. She gave him a blank stare, but he didn't look away.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked.

"I hear you have a gun," Clarke said, not turning around to face Wells. Bellamy picked his shirt up to show the gun causing Jordan to roll her eyes. Bellamy smirked at her; she sneered at him. "Good. Follow me."

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asked, but it was Jordan who answered. She followed Clarke until she was standing right in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Because you want them to follow you," Jordan answered him, "and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." Bellamy stared her down, a few seconds later his eyes flicking to Murphy behind her.

Jordan smirked, walking away with Wells and Clarke behind her.

They were a ways ahead of Bellamy and Murphy when Wells spoke "Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke. They're dangerous criminals." Clarke looked to Jordan, a light of mischief in her eyes.

"I'm counting on it." They walked a few more steps, and Jordan heard Murphy speak. She looked behind them to the two boys, her eyes narrowed at the weasley boy watching Bellamy smirk at her.

They were walking for a while in the brush, Jordan ahead of Clarke and Wells in the same path as them as well.

"Hey, hold up," Bellamy said to them. "What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart."

"Put the _damn_ gun away, Bellamy," Jordan scolded, about to say more when Murphy shoved her back. She gave him an almost questioning smile, backing up a few steps with the push so that she wouldn't be put off balance by the force. "Is that supposed to be threatening?" she asked him and his eye started twitching. "You've got people doing your dirty work now, huh? Didn't think you were so scared, Bellamy," she taunted. Bellamy grabbed Murphy's arm and pulled him back, but that didn't shut up his mouth.

"You gonna do something about it?"

Jordan rolled her eyes, looking at him with a bored look. "Oh, I'd love to do something about it, but it will be slightly harder with you protecting him with your pathetic little life." Murphy snarled at her, and Bellamy had to tighten his grip on the boys arm. Jordan took a deep breath, sending a look at Clarke. "Look, the more time we spend here with your pathetic attempts at scaring me, the more time we waste we could be using to save Jasper."

"He's probably already dead," Bellamy said to her and Clarke.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him," Clarke told him angrily. "If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste, as Jordan said already."

"As soon as you take this wristband off," Bellamy said grabbing Clarke's wrist, "we can go."

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead," Clarke said menacingly while ripping her hand from his grasp. "Got it?"

"Brave princess," Bellamy said, though he looked at Jordan with a big smirk, his statement clearly meant to be a jab at her.

"Hey," they heard a new voice say, "why don't you find your own nickname?" It was Finn. "You call this a rescue party?" He asked them. "Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me." Jordan almost groaned out loud, because that meant she was either with Murphy or Bellamy, and neither were appealing. Clarke and Finn walked ahead of them, leaving her with the other boys. She eyed them all then left, cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders.

Murphy followed her at Bellamy's nod, and the two veered off track of Clarke and Finn, going to the left of the group, Bellamy and Wells on the right. Jordan was extremely pissed off that Wells had taken Bellamy for a partner, she had thought that he would want to annoy her on his own, but the way to annoy her most was with Murphy, and they both knew that now. Sure she acted like she hated the man, but that was just to annoy him. She had a deep distrust for Murphy, she didn't think Bellamy would do anything to harm her.

A hand clasped over her wrist that was swinging with her walk causing her to yelp. And the other four came ran over to them. Seconds later, Murphy was doubled over and groaning in pain, she had kicked him in the crotch. "What the hell just happened?" Bellamy asked harshly looking between the two.

Jordan took a couple deep breaths to even out her breathing. She avoided Bellamy's gaze and turned to Murphy. "Listen hard and listen good, Murphy, cause this is your only warning," Jordan started when her breathing was normal, "next time you try something like that it might just be more that a kick to that dick you pretend to have." Finn's hand went straight to his mouth, stopping the snort that was about to come out.

Bellamy stared at her with Clarke and Wells, though Bellamy wasn't exactly in shock, she thought like that back on the Ark, but she never said it. She had changed more than he thought. His hand went to her arm, trying to pull her away from the boy who was only just standing up straight. "Jordan," he warned, trying to recreate the type of voice he had used before. Her head whipped to look at him, almost letting her see that he was working at an angle.

"I'm good," she said angrily, turning around to walk ahead of the group. She closed her eyes and scolded herself in her head; a soft hand on her shoulder brought her out of the thoughts. Some part of her hoped that it was Bellamy, but that was unreasonable, he wasn't anything like the man he was a year ago. So when she saw Clarke, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, concern all over her face.

Jordan took a deep breath, looking back at Bellamy who was glaring at Murphy. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm quick to the punch now-a-days." Clarke nodded, dropping her hand from her shoulder. She knew something had gone on between Bellamy and Jordan, she could guess from the way they acted around each other, but it looked like they still cared about each other, to her at least. Maybe not to anyone else, especially not to the two, but to Clarke could see something.

-:-

"Jordan!" Clarke yelled, coming through the trees to the rest of the group. Jordan looked away from Wells, turning to Clarke and Finn who were running at them.

"What?" she asked, jogging to the two. "What happened?"

"Come with us." Finn grabbed her arm, pulling her along to a creek.

"You found water," she breathed, smiling at them, but their faces were still grim. "I take it that's not what you wanted me to see."

Clarke shook her head, nodding to the far side. There was blood covering the bank, a _shit_ -ton of blood. "Oh my god," Jordan breathed, she looked to the right at the two. "Do you think it's…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"He could still be alive," Clarke told her and Jordan just looked at her.

"We still need to find him." Clarke looked back at the bank, staring at the blood.

"What's up?" Bellamy asked the three, a smirk on his face as he stared at Jordan.

"We're on the right trail," she told him but he didn't believe her.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Blood trail, a really fucking large blood trail." Bellamy took a breath, his eyes going over to the opposite bank and searching for the blood.

"Looks like you're right, Pumpkin." He smirked at her, just catching the wince that she did when he said her nickname. She didn't have that reaction when he called her that a couple hours ago, but she had been fuming then.

She looked away from him at the trees, willing her heart rate to fall just a bit. "We don't have time to waste," she said quietly, turning around and going down the back and through the creek. Bellamy and the other four watched her go through, Bellamy following seconds later.

Once they were across the followed the blood trail, watching it get thinner and thinner. "Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Murphy asked.

"We don't," Bellamy answered, "Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

"Like you could do any better, Bellamy," Jordan spat with a roll of her eyes.

"It's called 'Cutting Sign.' Fourth-year earth skills. He's good," Wells explained.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn asked harshly. They followed Finn and Clarke from the creek. Jordan was on the other side of Clarke behind Finn, coming to stand beside him as he picked up a broken branch. He knelt down, looking at something on the rocks while Jordan looked back behind her to Wells.

"See? You're invisible," Bellamy said to Wells.

"Shut up, Blake," Jordan spat, just cut off by a moan in the distance. Jordan looked up at the sound, Bellamy coming to stand beside her. He looked at her in a concerned way, and she looked down at the ground to avoid him.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun," Jordan told Bellamy and he nodded, pulling up his shirt and grabbing the gun. Jordan led the group to the sounds, first to see the boy hung up on the tree. "Oh my god," she breathed.

She stood there for a few more moments before running forward. "Jordan!" She heard Clarke scold, "Be careful!"

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asked, following her forward. She turned around to give him a snarky answer when the floor fell out from underneath her. The breath left her lungs and she hung above some spikes.

Jordan refused to look down at herself hanging over the trap after the one glance, but looking up meant facing the person who had her life in their hands: Bellamy Blake. She took a shallow breath as they stayed like that for a few more seconds before people screamed to pull her up. Her and Bellamy unfroze in time and she was back, firmly on the ground. "Are you okay?" Wells asked her. She nodded breathlessly, avoiding a look at Bellamy. He did the same.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked, Jordan looked up from the ground, her breath finally even and she smiled.

"Just catching my breath, I'm good." She put her hand on Clarke's shoulder to reassure her, but Clarke's gaze fell behind her. Bellamy was looking at them, his gaze hard. She looked up at Jasper, seeing what had him tied up. "Murphy and Finn can untie him," she said seconds later. The two boys nodded, climbing up the tree and starting to break the vines.

"Keep an eye on her," Finn said to Wells and Jordan rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact that Clarke could take care of herself, there was no need for anyone to 'keep an eye on her'. "And him," he added looking at Bellamy. Jordan looked around at him, seeing that he wasn't paying attention to what Finn said and looking at her.

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke told her, making Jordan quirk an eyebrow.

"Why would they fix his wound just to string him up as live bait?" Jordan asked.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing," Bellamy said to them.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us," Finn said and Jordan rolled her eyes, but what he said was most likely true.

Clarke and Wells walked on the other side of tree while Bellamy pulled her to the other side. There were mutterings going on between the other four, but between Bellamy and Jordan there was nothing. "Don't look at me like that," she told him harshly. He leaned down closer to her face, and she took a tentative step back. "Bellamy," she warned, but there was no force behind her words. There was a growl and Jordan was able to get away from Bellamy.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked from up on the tree.

"Grounders?" Finn suggested, and they looked through around the brush for any sign of movement.

There was a growl came back and a black shape came into a view. Jordan hadn't really retained anything she learned about animals back on the Ark, and she wished she had paid more attention in school now. "Bellamy," Jordan said quietly, watching the animal stalk towards them slowly, pausing fifty yards away. "Bellamy, get the gun." The panther of some sort came charging at them. "Bellamy, please," she whispered and he pulled her back.

She looked back at him as he pulled her away, confused as to why he wasn't just shooting the damn thing, until gunshots came from the other side. She looked back at the animal, but it was in the bushes, unable to be seen. Jordan looked around the bushes, seeing them move from the panther and hear it's growl.

The growls stopped suddenly, but Jordan didn't stop looking for it. She was pushing Bellamy and herself back to the tree, hoping that the grounders hadn't put more traps there. The animal came out of the left bushes, Jordan pushing Bellamy back in just in time to avoid him from being hit by the animal. They both landed on the ground, Jordan on top of Bellamy.

There was a repeated gun clicking, and Jordan pushed herself off of Bellamy, offering him a hand which he shoved away. "Why are you so reckless?" he asked her angrily.

Jordan took a step back in shock. "Reckless? How the _fuck_ was the reckless, I just saved your god _damn_ life, Bellamy. And I know I won't get a thank you, but you _scolding_ me like you're my mother," she didn't finish, her mother was dead.

He instead turned to Wells after realizing that Jordan wouldn't continue to yell at him. "Now she sees you." Jordan bent over then, letting her hair fall in front of her face. A hand went to her shoulder, but she didn't look at it, instead straightening up and walking to the tree. Finn and Murphy had released Jasper from the vines and needed help lowering him down.

"Wells," she called, bringing him over to her side to help them lower Jasper, "you and Finn should carry Jasper back. Murphy and Bellamy'll get the animal and bring it back for dinner." She didn't wait for anyone's response, grabbing the bag Wells had brought from his shoulder and throwing it roughly to Bellamy.

He caught it and opened it up, taking out the parachute and placing it down. Murphy jumped down from the tree, going over to Bellamy and helping with the parachute. She walked to the bag Bellamy had put down and picked it up, putting it over her shoulder and leaving the group. "What's got her panties in a twist?" she heard Murphy ask Bellamy as they rolled the panther over in the cloth.

"Your dickhead attitude!" she yelled back with her head over her shoulder.

-:-

They had been walking for what felt like ten hours when in reality it was only four before they reached the camp, all of them knowing they'd be sore tomorrow. Jordan and Clarke were ahead of the group, not talking to each other but leading the group back to camp. "You okay?" Clarke finally asked as she grew tired of their silence.

"Just a little tired," she whispered back. Clarke nodded in understanding.

"They're back," they heard a boy yell, alerting the camp to their arrival. Jordan walked in ahead of everyone, going straight to the dropship waiting for Clarke. Her eyes fell on Bellamy as he walked forward and dropped the animal.

"Who's hungry?" he yelled to the crowd. Jordan took a deep breath and he looked up at her, Octavia in his arm. He nodded at her and she did the same, turning into the dropship after that.

Finn was leaving as Jordan walked in, going with Monty to get hot water. "Do you think he'll make it?" Jordan asked Clarke who was kneeling next to Jasper.

"I'll try my best," she answered. Jordan looked down at the unconscious boy, observing the cuts on his body. Monty and Finn came back in later, one with cloth and the other with hot water.

Finn disappeared after that again and the two girls cleaned Jasper up. Jordan cleaned one side of chest while Clarke did the other side.

Jordan moved to his face while Clarke sat back. Finn came in as Jordan cleaned a cut on his face, and to give the two some privacy, she looked down at Jasper's face. He almost seemed peaceful, but she knew he was probably in excruciating pain.

Jordan sighed, pushing herself up and going to the ladder. She eyed Clarke and Finn one last time before going down the ladder and to the ground floor. Wells was sitting on the ground, staring at the floor in a mopey manner. "Something wrong?" she asked him and he looked up.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Clarke?" He averted his gaze to the open hatch where Clarke and Finn were. "I wouldn't listen to Bellamy, Wells. He's one of the biggest dickheads that I've ever had the unfortunate luck to meet."

"You don't mean that," he started, "you're happy to have met him. Not the person he is now. Whatever happened between you, it's almost the same as what happened between me and Clarke. Except you're both Clarke, and both extremely stubborn, more so than anyone I've ever met." Jordan snorted, looking over her shoulder to Finn who was coming down. He nodded over to the opening of the ship and she followed him.

He held up the parachute for her, showing her what Bellamy was doing and she almost screamed. Clarke followed moments later, turning to the two of them to say how Jasper was doing. "He's stable for now, but without medicine…" The two nodded in agreement, but there was nothing they could do about medicine unless somehow the Ark sent down supplies. "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I…" Clarke trailed off, "I won't do it."

"You don't have to," Finn told them.

Finn walked to the pile of cooked food, grabbing some and picking it up. Murphy seemed shocked by this, but Finn walked away unharmed so Clarke followed with Jordan. A boy went up to get some food, and Bellamy walked up to him grabbing his arm to stop him. Jordan narrowed her eyes, jogging over to him and stopping the punch he aimed at the boy. "Better luck next time, Buttercup," she told him with a smirk, dropping his hand and grabbing a piece of meat for the boy. "Here you go, Sweetheart," she told him, a large smile on her face. He grabbed it eagerly and kissed her cheek, running away after that. "Your no rules rule, Belly, it's not really working for you, is-" Murphy came up to her, shoving her back a little.

"You were saying something, Pumpkin?" He asked tauntingly. She narrowed her eyes a little, taking in his stance.

"Grow up," she said angrily taking a stick of meat. She was walking away before she turned back to them. "And your wristband thing, whatever the hell it is, sucks ass." Murphy narrowed his eyes, wanting to say something more when Bellamy held him back, the two of them just watching her leave

"Don't touch her, Murphy," Bellamy said lowly, but he didn't turn to actually address the boy.

"Bellamy, I-" but Bellamy cut him off.

"I said don't touch her." Bellamy looked down at his feet before looking back at the boy. "Clear?"

"Yeah." Bellamy nodded and walked away form Murphy, who had already decided he wasn't going to listen to Bellamy.

-:-

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," a voice behind her stated.

"And the second is it talking back," she completed, Monty coming to sit beside her. "What's up Monty?" she asked him, taking a bite out of the meat.

"Do you know that Jasper's last name is Jordan?" he asked looking up at the sky. She laughed, following his gaze and shaking her head. "He's my best friend Jordan," he told her, "he's basically my brother."

Jordan nodded, not looking away from the sky. "I understand."

"Is that how it was between you and Bellamy, before you obviously had a fight?" Jordan looked at him, confused as to where that was coming from. "It's obvious," he answered.

"Me and Bellamy are complicated."

"How complicated can you two be?" he asked, nudging her side a little.

"I guess it's not that complicated, it's just not something that I like talking about." Monty nodded and they sat in silence for a while.

Bellamy came up later, and Monty stood up immediately, giving Jordan a fleeting smile and leaving the two alone. "What's up Buttercup?" Jordan asked, leaning back on the rock to see him better. He rolled his eyes, sitting next to her and grabbing her wrist.

She wrenched it out of his grasp, placing it in her lap and looking at it. "Your wristband."

"I assumed as much," she muttered, playing with her hands in her lap.

"I'm not here to take it off, I wanna know _why_ you won't. I know you don't want people on the Ark coming down here," Jordan rolled her head away from him, biting her lip as she caught the meaning in his words, but he didn't know her anymore. He didn't know she was dead, he didn't know who her father was. "so why not prevent them-"

"Isn't it obvious, Blake?" She asked, finally looking him in the eye. "I don't care what happens to me, I'm just here to annoy _you_." Of course that wasn't the truth, but he didn't need to know that yet.

"Feels like it," he muttered. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you already, I tried to get Oct-" he stopped her with a shake of his head.

"That's why you got arrested, not why you _wanted_ to get arrested."

Jordan snorted, patting his shoulder after she pushed herself up. "Maybe one day you'll find out Bellamy."

"Jordan, this isn't a game," he told her sternly.

"When you believe that yourself, Belly. Besides, it's none of your business." He watched her walk away with a grimace.

* * *

 **Wow! Already another chapter, I can't believe it. I love writing this show, it's probably some of the most fun I've had in a while. Jordan is so great to write, I love her. I really like writing stuff between her and Murphy, they butt heads so much. I have another few scenes between them in the next episode, I hope you guys enjoy that as well.**

 **Jordan and Bellamy are starting to pick up too! We get to see little tiny glimpses of them being nice to each other, something that hasn't happened in a while. And I can't forget to mention the relationship with Clarke and Jordan, that's also great.**

 **I didn't really expect to get reviews on the first chapter, but you guys really did and it made me really happy so thank you so much!**

 **Truffles: YAY! Thank you for telling me that. :)**

 **Iwannabelikeme: Yeah, Jordan and Bellamy have a lot of history, and Octavia is going to but in a lot. Back on the Ark she didn't do that a lot because they tried to focus on her, so she didn't really know how much went on but after the big stuff and Jordan visiting Octavia illegally, she knows a lot more. Thanks!**

 **Ateles: Yay! Thank you for saying that. I'm sure you're curious, I hope a lot of people are, so here's the update.**

 **Bee-back: Yay! Thanks for being in love with my story, it makes me really happy. Here's the update. Also thanks for telling you like the length. I was thinking about cutting it in half so that it wouldn't be that much to read, but I'm glad that you like it.**

 **That's pretty much it for the note. So thanks again for reading. On my tumblr I make little scenes from each chapter, so if you want to check them out the link is in my bio. I try to get a couple up for each chapter. Also if you guys want to give Jordan and Bellamy a ship name please go ahead.**

 **That's it!**

 **Constant Vigilance Homies**


	3. Chapter 3: Earth Kills

Jordan paced inside the dropship. Clarke was tending to Jasper and it wasn't looking so good. She could tell that the campers weren't happy with Jasper's moans, but it's not like they had a magical cure to make him better, so everyone had to live with it. "His pulse is three-eighty," Jordan heard Clarke whisper.

"Three-eighty doesn't sound good," Jordan said to Clarke who shot her an annoyed glance.

"You're not helping anyone in here Jordan," she said bitterly and Jordan took a step back.

"Sorry," she muttered. There were yells amongst the campers, and Jordan rolled her eyes. She stood up straighter, looking at the annoyed Clarke. "I'll deal with the brats, you make sure he lives." Clarke nodded and Jordan opened up the hatch for the ladder and descended.

The delinquents all looked up at the sound of someone coming down, hoping that it was someone coming down to tell them that Jasper was going to be killed. Instead they were met with the harsh glare of Jordan Spencer. Some pushed themselves against the wall as she eyed them, others groaned in annoyance which only made her smirk. She took a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips and looking at them again. "If that was your best friend up there, I sure as hell hope you wouldn't want to kill them so you could sleep." Some of the kids looked to the person next to them, and Jordan assumed it was the person they were closest with on the ground. "That's what I thought," she muttered.

"Can't he just die already," a voice said from the corner. From the voice Jordan could tell it was a boy and probably one of the older ones. When she turned around she found him immediately, he was already cowering in the corner.

She stormed up to him, bending down to his level and offering him an almost sincere smile. "Wanna say that again, Bud?" He shook his head no vigorously and she smirked at him. She patted his chest roughly, turning around to the rest of the group. "Anyone else have anything to say?" Their head shakes resembled the boy she had just spoken to and she nodded. "And if you do have anything to say, make sure that it's nice. Like hoping he gets better soon."

Clarke came down the ladder after that and nodded to the door outside. Jordan followed her outside, standing on the ramp down and looking out. "Are you sure you don't want me to look at that?" Clarke aske and Jordan's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"The bruise on your arm?" Jordan looked down at the arm Clarke was gesturing to, seeing big sized bruise there. "From Bellamy saving you in the pit?"

"Oh," she shook her arm out, finally feeling the soreness there. "No, its okay, I didn't even know it was there."

"Yeah, I know, which why I want to look at it."

"I'll be fine, Clarke." That didn't do anything to quell Clarke's worries, but Jordan didn't care. "I'm gonna go find out what the idiot is doing."

She left Clarke to do whatever she wanted in search for Bellamy, catching him about to sneak off with a girl to have sex. "Hot," she commented with a smirk making the young girl jump away from Bellamy. She blushed a bright red, looking between Jordan who had a huge smirk on her face while Bellamy had a glare.

"I'm sorry," the girl squeaked, running past the older girl and to the crowd. Jordan quirked an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip as Bellamy stalked towards her.

"Can I help you, Buttercup?"

"Stop calling me that," he groaned, and Jordan really wanted to tell him to stop calling her Pumpkin, but she knew he wouldn't do that.

"Oh sweetie," she drawled, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, "you know I can't stop doing that." He clenched his jaw, his eyes falling on the bruise.

"How'd you get that?" he asked.

"Turns out you can't let me go as much as you try." He rolled his eyes at her answer.

He took a step back so that their breathing wasn't mixed and he looked her up and down. "Is there a reason you came for me Jordan, or was it because you love ruining lives?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you know that I just love your company?" Now _he_ rolled his eyes. "You _need_ to go hunting tomorrow, Bellamy, that panther tasted horrible, and we can't live off of some shit a farmer from the Ark finds down here."

Bellamy nodded and Jordan ran a hand through her hair. They were in an awkward silence, not something that had happened between the two in a long time.

Neither said goodbye, Jordan off in search of someone to distract her and Bellamy the same, though maybe not through the same means.

-:-

Jordan crossed her arms as she stood behind Bellamy and Murphy practicing throwing knives for hunting. "It's that damn kid, always messing with my head," he told Bellamy and Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Well if it was you Murphy, I'm sure the people that were meant to take care of you wouldn't mind letting you die," she said to him. He turned around to face her, a scowl that seemed permanent on his face.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he teased.

Jordan rolled her eyes at the words, walking forward and grabbing the hatchet from Bellamy's hand, throwing it at the tree Murphy had intended it for. "Who are you trying to impress with those skills, Murphy? Your mother?"

Murphy growled, taking steps towards her in a threatening way when Bellamy stepped in between them. "That was a low blow, Jordan," he scolded.

She rolled her eyes, shifting the weight on to her left leg. "I thought it was his father that was floated?"

Murphy growled again, lunging for Jordan but Bellamy held him back. "You have no right to talk about my parents Spencer, you pathetic, privileged scum."

Jordan's eyes narrowed on Murphy's face, walking towards him slowly. Bellamy let go of Murphy when he knew that the boy wouldn't be a threat anymore, and fully-faced Jordan. He was about to open his mouth and tell her to calm down when she spoke. "I have every right to talk to you the way you do to me, John Murphy." Her voice wasn't loud, it was level and angry, something not common for her in the last year. "I am not a privileged child like you seem to think I am, and if you _dare_ talk to me like I have caused any of your problems... I will not hesitate in punching you in the face." Bellamy stepped into her line of sight, a warning look on his face that didn't do anything to put her off. "You better go hunting today," she told him sternly. He was about to respond when Atom came.

"We searched a half-mile all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal," he said.

"Visit your special tree when you were out there?" Murphy asked Atom. Jordan's face fell at the words, and she looked over at Bellamy.

"What the _hell_ did you do, Blake?"

Bellamy ignored her, turning around to Murphy. "Atom took his punishment. Let it go."

"Let what go?" Jordan asked, her voice higher in annoyance.

"Could be Grounders," Atom suggested.

"Yeah, or they could be in pound town," Murphy suggested with a smirk. He turned to face Jordan, "How about you and me, huh _Pumpkin_?" Jordan's jaw tightened in anger, her fist clenching as she looked at the smirking boy. "What, no witty comeback from the princess?"

Jordan bit her lip, willing herself to only look at the boy speaking to her, because the next person she was going to look at would be Bellamy, and it would be in hope of him coming to defend her. He didn't do that anymore. "Call me when your balls drop," she sneered. Murphy took a step towards her, the knife in his hand twisting in anger. "No witty comeback, Weasel-Head?"

Atom looked between the two in the fight, he sighed and turned to Bellamy. "Look, Bellamy," he started as Bellamy walked forward to grab the hatchet Jordan threw, "people are scared, and that dying kid," he paused to let the moans resonate around the group, "he's not helping the morale around here."

Bellamy spared a glance at Jordan who had shifted her weight. "Morale will go up when I find them more food."

"Wonder whose idea that was," she muttered under her breath, looking down at her shoes for a second before looking up through her hair.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" the boy next to Atom asked.

"Don't say anything about them," she answered, all eyes turning to her, "you don't want a panic going through the group, so don't tell them anything. Besides, the boy said it's possible it could be grounders. Keep an eye out for them when you go hunting." Bellamy nodded, that was basically more or less what he was going to say.

"Let's go kill something," Murphy said looking at Jordan so it was clear he wanted to harm her.

"Bite me," she spat. He took another step towards her, but Bellamy's hand on his chest stopped him.

"You're not going," he told him and Jordan's eyes widened.

"What? You're leaving him here to torture everyone here?" she asked.

Bellamy looked over his shoulder at her, a warning in his eyes. "You two need to stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected. And work together please." Jordan bit her lip, staring at him as he stepped to the side. "You don't want everyone dying, Jordan."

"Look, I know I can be civil, not so sure about him, but I'll try." Bellamy rolled his eyes, grabbing her forearm and pulling her away from the boy.

"Jordan, you need to work together with him," he said lowly as he pulled her through camp.

Jordan gave him a confused glance, ripping away her arm from his grasp. "I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time understanding this situation Bellamy, are you trying to be civil? Are you being… _nice_ to me?" She crossed her arms over her chest, standing still in the middle of the commotion while Bellamy fidgeted. He was uncomfortable, something Jordan hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled, "Are you uncomfortable, Belly?"

He stared at her, his eyes flicking around to the group. He took a deep breath, grabbing her arm again and pulling her to his tent. "Look Jordan, you need to stay here, watch over Octavia for me. Please?" Jordan narrowed her eyes, looking around the tent before looking back at him.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, dropping her arm and taking a step back.

"What the hell did you do to get on the ship? What the hell did you do to possibly make Octavia mad at you? What the hell did you do to become _such_ a dick?" Jordan took a sharp breath in, watching Bellamy shake his head.

"It's none of your business."

"Okay, then when the hell did you become such a dick?" She paused, putting her hand up to her chin in thoughtful way. "Oh wait," she laughed bitterly, "I know _exactly_ when _that_ happened."

"This isn't about what happened a year ago, this is about Octav-"

Jordan laughed, shaking her head. "Octavia can take care of herself Bellamy, okay? There's no need for you to be this overprotective."

"She was caught because I wasn't careful!" he cried and Jordan's face fell.

"You actually think it's your fault that there was a search when she went out, don't you? God Bellamy, you're so stupid for someone incredibly smart." She stepped towards him, grabbing an arm and just holding it. "That boy that she met back at that party, it's not his fault, it's not your fault, it's not my fault. It's no one's fault that Octavia was discovered, you can't blame yourself for everything that went wrong a year ago!" Bellamy stared at her, his gaze softening just a tiny bit; enough for Jordan to know that she was getting through to him. "Bellamy listen," she started softer, "I get that you feel the need to protect her, I do to, but Octavia is strong, she is smart, and she was locked up for her whole life so let her live a little, okay?"

"What did you do to Atom?" Octavia asked harshly, and Jordan dropped her hands from Bellamy, whipping her head around to look at the young girl.

"Atom's fine," Bellamy told her and Jordan gave him a hard look.

"Then why did he blow me off?" Octavia asked.

"Maybe he's just not interested," Bellamy said, sparing a glance at Jordan.

"You can't keep everyone away from me," Octavia said harshly.

"Atom had to learn." Jordan shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face. "You disobey me, you pay the price. He paid the price, now we're good." Jordan's mouth fell open in the shock of the words he was saying.

"Now I'm paying the price. So, next time you decide to go on a power trip, leave me out of it." A yell from the dropship made Octavia stop her ranting, and she ran out of the tent.

"Did anything I just say go through your thick skull?" she asked him. He stared at her, an almost heartbroken emotion on his face. "I can't-" She stopped herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Yeah I can, I can believe you would do something like that. I just can't deal with you." He didn't stop her as she left for the dropship to follow Octavia.

Jordan was up the ladder when Octavia spoke. "Stop it!" she yelled coming to the side of Clarke. "You're killing him!"

"She's trying to save his life," Finn told her. Jordan stood up by the ladder, stiffening as she felt a presence behind her.

"She can't," Bellamy spoke deeply causing Jordan to roll her eyes.

"This is a club of people who don't like Bellamy Blake right now, and seeing as you are him, you should leave," she spat turning around to look at him. He was much taller than her, but that didn't intimidate her a lot, it was really the look he was giving her. It was like a smolder, something he knew would break her down, because it had been working for the last _fourteen_ years.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die," Clarke told him, but Bellamy didn't care.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

"Yeah?" Jordan asked, her eyes narrowing on him. "So do you."

"Glad you finally admitted it, Pumpkin," he said smirking.

"Look Belly," Jordan started, working another angle, "you wouldn't just kill Octavia because she's inconveniencing people in the camp. Every life matters down here, I've told everyone that already, you just didn't seem to get the message." Bellamy took a step towards her as she did as well, neither backing down.

"Take a look at him," he said finally. "He's a lost cause."

"So are you," Jordan muttered, looking away from Bellamy and to Jasper.

"Octavia," Clarke started to Octavia, like she was the approval everyone was waiting for, "I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." Jordan took a deep breath, licking her lips as he moved to leave. "Octavia, let's go." Bellamy had a hand on the ladder as he spoke and Jordan smirked.

"I'm staying here," she responded.

"Remember what I said, Belly, she's her own person, not one of your bitches." He clenched his jaw at her words, shaking his head before going down the ladder.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass," Monty muttered and Jordan laughed. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offense."

"Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right."

"Screw being right," Jordan muttered, putting herself on the opposite side of Jasper across from Clarke. "You were doing something before he came in, continue it."

Clarke looked down at Jasper, no one wanted to admit that Finn, and therefore Bellamy, had any chance at being right.

-:-

Jordan sat next to Octavia as they she wiped away sweat on Jasper's forehead. She had just come back up the ladder from checking on the delinquents. They were all calm and listening, so she really didn't think she had anything to worry about besides Murphy, and she could deal with him when the time came, and if it didn't then she would be grateful.

As Jordan sighed a heard of people came up the ladder, all coughing and holding their arms to their mouths. "What the hell is wrong?" She asked pushing herself up. No one answered her, all going for the openings and closing them. A yellow fog was seeping through, making it not so noticeably harder to breath for everyone there.

"Air got thick," one answered, "everybody's skin started burning." There was more coughing and Jordan shared a concerned look with Monty.

"Jordan," Octavia whispered, putting her hand on the older girls arm. "Bellamy's out there."

Jordan bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment before looking back at Octavia. "He's smart, he'll be okay. We'll all be okay."

-:-

Jasper continued to groan as night came in and none of the kids sitting in the ship were happy about it. Jordan bit her lip as she looked around at the group of kids, almost all of them awake and turning in their spot, except for the lucky few who could sleep in anything. Jordan had refused to go to sleep even if she could, because that would leave Jasper susceptible to anyone wanting to kill him, and she couldn't do that to Octavia. So she sat at the ladder making sure to keep an eye on everyone that could be a threat, aka John Murphy.

"Ugh, that kid is driving me nuts," a girl commented from the other side and Jordan sighed. There was nothing she could do about anything, so everyone had to live with it.

"Can't take this much longer," another complained. Jordan looked up at Monty, both of them concerned at where this would go after someone snapped.

"The kid's dying anyway. I'm just getting it over with," Jordan heard Murphy say. Her head shot over to him, standing up immediately and letting Monty go up the ladder.

"Close the door Monty!" She yelled to him as he got further up.

"Murphy's gonna kill Jasper," Monty told Octavia frantically, but Jordan didn't look up to see what they were doing, instead keeping her eyes on Murphy who decided the best way to get around her was to ram her into the ladder.

She groaned as her head hit a step, sending her knee up and letting it collide with his stomach. She didn't have time to revel in her well-aimed hit as Murphy got back up, running forward to her again. She brought a hand up to block his hit, and while he was occupied, Jordan punched him in the gut.

He fell back a few steps, taking a deep breath after a few seconds and looking up at her with a murderous look. "You just signed your fucking death warrant, Pumpkin," he told her angrily.

She only laughed, which maybe in Heine sight wasn't the best idea, but she didn't really care. "Murphy, go get a life that doesn't involve _terrorizing_ people."

He rolled his eyes, standing up straight and taking two steps towards her so that he was only inches from her. He wasn't much taller, so Jordan didn't really have to strain her neck to look him in the eyes, which really brought down the intimidation level. As his eyes narrowed Jordan punched him, giving him a black eye.

He staggered back a couple steps, his hands clutching his face in agony. She stared around at the group as they looked on with wide eyes. "Now you all know what happens when you try to take the life of one of us here. I expect you all to remember this." She looked at Murphy, his right hand falling from his face so that Jordan could see his eye; it was starting to swell. "You won't forget this, will you, Murphy?" He didn't respond to her coherently, and she smirked, placing herself in her spot before, still not bothering to sleep.

-:-

She must have dozed off a few times, because there was no way she was awake for what felt like hours trapped in the ship.

At what must have been just after dawn, though no one could tell because they were all scared to death that the acid fog was still there, Jordan opened the door and thanked whatever gods there were that it wasn't there anymore. Jordan sighed, looking back at the sleep-deprived kids, she had to go out looking for Bellamy. "Check to see what is standing," she told them, but didn't wait for their response, holding up the parachute to leave and exiting.

She was walking for half an hour when she heard Bellamy. "Is anybody out here?" she heard him shout. She breathed a sigh of relief, running to the sound of his voice. "Jones?"

"We're here!" he yelled back. Jordan jogged over the hill, seeing Bellamy walk around a corner.

"Octavia was worried about you," she told him as he looked around. His eyes shot to her, roving up and down her body to see if there was anything wrong with her. She was in a tank top from the heat of the ship, her jacket around her waist.

"Is she good?" he asked her. She nodded in response, jogging down the hill. "Charlotte," he told her after catching her confused glance to the young girl besides him. She oohed, licking her lips and looking around. Jones and two others walked over to them. "Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?"

"Made it to a cave down there," Jones told them. "The hell was that?"

"I don't know," Bellamy answered before Jordan could cut him off.

"Acid fog of some sort, it must because of the radiation because I don't remember learning about anything like this. Anyway, it gives you boils of some sort, really hard to breath with it." Bellamy nodded.

"Where's Atom?" Bellamy asked the trio across from them but they shrugged. "You didn't see him back at camp?" Bellamy asked Jordan and she shook her head. He gulped, staring at Jordan. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Octavia was attached to him, and with him missing and or dead, she would be pretty pissed. "Split up," he told them, "we need to find him."

Jordan nodded, turning to Charlotte and bending down to her. "I'll take you back to camp, kay?" She nodded and the two were off. Charlotte walked a couple yards away from Jordan, looking down at her hands and playing with them. "What'd Bellamy say to you?" Jordan asked.

Charlotte looked up at the question, but answered it straight. "He told me to slay my demons when I'm awake and they won't haunt me when I'm sleeping." Jordan almost snorted at the words, but she turned away not letting Charlotte see her roll her eyes.

"It does-" Jordan was cut off by Charlotte's scream. She jumped down from the log she was walking on, running over to the terrified girl.

"What the hell, Jordan? I thought you were supposed to be walking her back to-" Bellamy stopped his scolding when he saw what the other two did. Bellamy hurried over to Atom, kneeling down beside him.

Jordan stood beside Charlotte for a few seconds before joining Bellamy on the other side of Atom. "Hey," she shhed the convulsing boy. He was looking at Bellamy, but she could see the cloudiness of his eyes. Her eyes roamed over the boy, seeing the boils she had seen on one other person in camp all over his arms and neck. "You'll be okay," she told him, taking his eyes away from Bellamy.

He was taking shallow breaths in pain and the two people hovering over his body leaned in to hear his words. "Kill me," he repeated in a weak voice. Bellamy looked to Jordan, both of their eyes wide in worry.

He gasped in pain, and Bellamy straightened up. Jordan watched him do so, seeing Charlotte come over after Jones and his group came in. She rummaged around the pocket in her shirt, pulling out a knife and handing it to Bellamy. "I… can't… breathe," Atom struggled, and Jordan looked back down at him. She felt herself start to tear up and she hastily wiping away the tear before anyone would see.

"Go back to camp," Bellamy said to the group, but Jordan didn't really comprehend what he was saying as she looked at Atom. It was terrifying. "Charlotte," Bellamy said softer, "you too."

"Kill me," Atom said again, his voice a little more comprehensible. He started crying then and Bellamy only stared at him, so Jordan grabbed his hand. He looked to her while she looked back, gulping and tightening her grip on his hand.

"I'll do it," she whispered. Bellamy let the crude knife fall into her hand. He had wanted her to leave with Charlotte, but in the last week she had basically done the opposite of everything he asked.

Neither of them _wanted_ to kill Atom, but Bellamy seemed incapable of looking at the suffering boy anymore so Jordan took the responsibility. She looked at Atom as he gasped in pain, his cloudy eyes looking at the knife. "Please," he pleaded, his eyes looking at her now. She gulped, putting the knife in her left hand and bringing it down to his neck. She looked up, Clarke standing just outside of the cover of trees watching them.

Jordan gave her a weak smile, gripping the knife tighter in her hand. "Hey Atom, I'm gonna help you, okay? But you need to think of something really happy right now. Think of taking that first breath of fresh air down here, or maybe walking on the ground." He didn't give her any sign of acknowledging her words except for a tear that went down his cheek. "Got that picture?" She asked quietly, placing the knife on his neck.

There was no answer still and Jordan waited one more second before plunging the knife into his neck and pulling it out a second later, making him bleed out in seconds. She dropped the knife as soon as it was out of his neck, taking a deep breath and falling on her feet while closing her eyes.

She felt ashamed of herself, even if Atom was asking to die. His death was on her hands, she didn't know how she was going to sleep at night.

When she opened her eyes back up, Bellamy had shut Atom's eyes and wiped the blade on the grass to get the blood off. She took a deep breath and stood up so that she was more level with Bellamy. He was looking down at the dead boy, but as he saw her move to stand up his eyes fell on her face.

"Octavia'll be upset Bellamy," she told him. He licked his lips and nodded. "Just don't be a dick to her." She didn't say anything else to him.

-:-

They got back to camp when it was late, Clarke in the front with Finn, Bellamy and Jones behind her carrying Atom, and Jordan bringing up the rear behind Wells. They had gone by a creek at some point an hour to two before and Jordan felt the need to wash her hands, so she stayed behind and scrubbed them. There was no soap, but she still felt a little bit better after cleaning her hands.

Now they were back at camp though and Jordan felt as if the whole camp would be able to tell that she was the one to put Atom out of his misery. Jordan came to stand besides Bellamy so that he was in between her and Atom's dead body, she couldn't bear to look at him.

Octavia was walking out of the dropship as Clarke approached. "It's about time, they're gonna kill Jasper," she told them and Jordan's eyes immediately went looking for Murphy, but she didn't see him anywhere. "Did you get the medicine?"

"Yeah. I- I got it," Clarke answered. "Let's go talk." Clarke put her arms on Octavia's shoulders to pull her away, but Octavia got out of her grip and walked to Jordan and Bellamy. She knew something was up when she saw how close the two were standing to each other. It was nothing to how they were years ago, but it was better than three days ago, she'd give them that.

Octavia walked around the fire. "Octavia," Bellamy warned, "just stay there." He grabbed her shoulders and attempted to push her back. "Please, stay back."

"Why?" Octavia asked, wrestling with Bellamy's arms

"Octavia," Jordan said in a quieter voice, putting a hand on her shoulder. She pulled her away from her brother with a solemn face.

Octavia's face fell, ducking from Jordan's arms and going to crouch besides Atom. She lifted the jacket from his head, looking down at his face. "Atom," she whispered and Jordan saw her tear up.

"There's nothing I could do," Bellamy told her with a raspy voice.

"Don't," she told him angrily, looking at Jordan after that. She shook her head in disappointment at the older girl. She licked her lips and Jordan looked away from the upset girl to the crowd. All of the delinquents were surrounding them, making Jordan feel claustrophobic.

"O… O, please," Bellamy tried again and at the crack in his voice Jordan's head whipped towards him.

"Don't," Octavia repeated angrily. Bellamy sniffled, looking down at Jordan. She bit her tongue, seeing Murphy approach them.

"Lose anyone here?" Bellamy asked Murphy whose eyes were on Jordan.

"No," he answered, looking Jordan up and down in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Jasper?"

"Still breathing, barely. I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister and your bitch-"

Jordan stopped him there, her eyes narrowing in anger. She was over the uncomfortableness she felt moments ago. "One, I'm not _anyone's_ bitch here, two, watch the _fuck_ you say about Octavia." She shoved him back until he fell to the ground, walking up to him and standing above him with a glare. "And three, get the fuck off the ground and fight me. I'm dying-" Someone pulled on her arm and she turned her head to look at Bellamy.

His face held a warning for both her and Murphy. He shook his head, pulling her back until Murphy could push himself up from the ground. He dusted himself off, and Jordan caught sight of the black eye she had given him in the early morning. The bruise flickered in the light and she wanted to get a better look at her work on him when Bellamy tugged harder on her arm. "What?" She asked him angrily.

"Calm down," he told her softly. She blinked, taking a deep breath and holding her head up high. She turned around to face Murphy again, ripping her arms out of Bellamy's grasp and storming up to him

"Anything else to say, Murphy?" she asked him. He swallowed looking at her then flicking his eyes to Bellamy. His eyes were also hard, he would have done the same thing that Jordan did if she didn't get there first. "I asked you a question, John," she said firmer.

"No." Jordan raised her eyebrow as if telling him he wasn't done. "Sorry." She gave him a curt nod, walking around him and into the ship

"Get him out of here," she heard Bellamy say to the group, following her into the ship after that. "Jordan," he called as she was about to go up the ladder. She turned around to face him, biting her cheek to make sure that she didn't show any emotion to him. "Jordan," he started in a softer tone taking steps so that he stood behind her. "We need to talk."

She took a shaky breath, letting her hand fall from the rung and turned towards him fully. Her eyes stung and she looked away from him, like that would prevent her from crying. His hand fell onto her forearm and she looked to him again. "I'm horrified," she told him weakly. He stared at her, not knowing what to do. She looked like she needed a hug, and he wanted to be the one to do so, but things weren't the same as they were a year ago, and yet they were. "I actually killed him," she whispered looking down at her feet.

"Jor," he muttered pulling her into his chest. She didn't cry into him, just stood there in his arms breathing deeply. He smelled like pine and sweat, something unappealing when heard but it went well on him. He wanted to tell her thank you, because he didn't know if he could kill Atom and then ever look at Octavia the same way again.

Jordan was the first to pull away, her face not emotionless, gentler. She took a deep breath, squinting her eyes and looking around the room to find the words to say to him. She didn't find any that would thank him and yet let him know that things weren't okay between them yet.

Clarke looked down the ladder, breaking the silence between the two. "Where's Wells?" She asked coming down the ladder.

"Digging the grave," Bellamy answered taking a step back to allow her to get off. Jordan stepped to the side watching the blonde come down.

"I'm gonna go see him," she muttered putting her hands on the rung. She didn't spare anyone a second glance, going up the ladder and to the second floor.

Monty and Finn were going to sit by the wall, but Octavia stayed by Jasper. She looked over at the movement, her eyes falling on Jordan. "Thanks for saving Jasper," she said to the older girl who nodded.

"Look what I brought," Finn told them pulling the girls out of their talk and to him. "Alcohol," he said with a smirk.

Jordan smiled, pulling herself all the way up and walking to him, ripping the drink out of his hands. "You're all underage, I'll just have to confiscate this." Monty moaned as Jordan sat next to him taking a big swig of the drink.

"You're no fun, Jordan," Monty muttered as Jordan sent Octavia a wink.

"Oh, I'm tons of fun, Monty, just ask O. She'll tell you that I'm a riot."

* * *

 **Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you all were pretty mad at me. It's been a while since there's been an update and I'm sorry. Here it is. Chapter Three, Earth Kills. This one was a little tricky and that's why it's a few pages shorter than the last two, not by much, but there wasn't a lot that went on that I felt Jordan should be a part of. Also, I changed a little bit with the last chapter, so the situation with the meat stick is different.**

 **AHh, you got to see one of my favorite Jordan/Murphy interactions. I still love writing them! They just butt heads so easily and them arguing is so much fun for me. The second season is going to be great with them. But were not here to talk about the second season.**

 **Also more Joramy (they've got their shipname) here. Some nice sentimental stuff that they had, and we also see Jordan telling Bellamy that he can't control Octavia like he wants to. Jordan's gotten to see that with Octavia when she visited her in the jail. I think Bellamy still sees her as the girl who was arrested and she's not that anymore while Jordan knows you can't underestimate people. Besides, Jordan always understood Octavia when they were on the Ark.**

 **Unfortunately the Atom thing really shook up Jordan, and you'll see that even more in the next chapter/episode. Just when things for the two were looking up they've got to go down, and then down even more. That's how it works I guess.**

 **I really want to thank you all for reviewing and favoriting, it means a lot to me. I can't really project the time the next chapter will be up but I'm aiming for soon.**

 **Constant Vigilance Homies.**


	4. Chapter 4: Murphy's Law

Jordan rung her hands inside the tent, freaking out internally and wanting someone to talk to. She hadn't really spoken to anyone besides Octavia and Jasper, but even that hadn't done what she wanted. She needed to speak to Bellamy, and she just hoped he wasn't going to blow her off.

He walked into the tent with a smirk, no girl on his arm this time. "Jordan?" he asked confused at her presence. She looked up at hearing her name, biting her lip and avoiding his stare. "What's wrong?" She took a deep breath, wanting to talk but unable to find the words, again.

"It's Wells," she finally answered. "Did… Did you look at the way he was killed?" she asked meekly.

"No," he said. "Why?"

"It's," she closed her eyes, running her hands through her hair, "It's the same way that I killed Atom. I… I just don't think it's grounders."

Bellamy inhaled, turning his head to look away. The difference between the girl in front of him and the one that had been ever present on the ground almost scared him. She looked like the same kid he left a year ago, though she wasn't really a kid a year ago, she was 20 a year ago. Now she was turning 22 in just a couple weeks. "Jordan, what do you want me to do with this information?"

She sighed, putting her hands into the jacket pockets. "We need to keep an eye on the kids here, we don't tell them anything, let them keep thinking it's grounders until we know almost certain that it is someone, and then we ask them. We tell anyone in camp and there'll be mob justice, they won't listen to anyone."

Bellamy nodded at her words, looking around at the tent. "You're probably right," he told her with his chin lifting up. "We can't let them stop working, nothing will get done if they don't think they are being threatened." He studied her face and stance, seeing her nervous tick of finger tapping. "Anything else?"

"Anything else?" Jordan repeated, looking beyond Bellamy and to the door flap. "Oh, uh no… That's it."

She gave him a tired smile, walking towards the door until his hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. "You're not sleeping, are you?" He saw the beginnings of circles forming under her eyes.

"I don't like reliving anything," she told him harshly, ripping her arm out of his grasp and walking out of the tent. Bellamy rolled his eyes with a groan, following Jordan out but not going after her. Instead he went to Murphy. Her change in attitude with him confused him and bothered him. They used to be so close, not anymore though.

Jordan was walking into the ship when she heard Murphy call out, she turned around knowing that the call wasn't for her but still wanting to know what he would say. "You think the Grounders are just gonna sit around, and wait for us to finish the wall?" he asked. Jordan crossed her arms over chest, shifting her weight on her hip and watching him approach the boy who fell. "Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" Jordan looked to Charlotte as Murphy pointed to her.

"I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine," Connor told him.

"Murphy," Bellamy said with a hard voice, "get this guy some water. Hey," Bellamy asked Charlotte getting her attention, "you got this?" Jordan's eyes rose in confusion at the question until she saw Bellamy get to the log first. "I'm just kidding." She smiled at him until she looked at Murphy, he was walking back to Connor without water, unzipping his pants.

"Uhh!" Connor yelled, knowing exactly what the jerk was doing. Jordan groaned, uncrossing her arms and walking over to Murphy and shoving him back when his zipper was up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Murphy?" she asked angrily

Murphy only smirked, taking a couple of steps until he was standing right in front of her. "Look at him, he said he wanted a water break." He stepped forward more, closing the distance between him and Jordan. "You want it?"

Jordan coughed in disgust, shoving him back more. "Trying to compensate for something, John?" He growled walking up to her and putting his face an inch from hers.

"Watch what you say, Spencer," he said venomously.

"Or what?" she asked him in a bored tone.

"Your prince won't be able to save you."

She rolled her eyes, taking a step back. "I can save myself. Your black eye is proof of that." Murphy growled again, but didn't go towards her.

"Get back to work," he told the group that had surrounded them, looking at Jordan.

Jordan turned to go to the dropship when she saw Octavia leaving with Jasper. "Look at you," she said smiling. Jasper looked up from his feet, grasping into Octavia's hand tightly. "The air out here is much better than in there."

Jasper nodded, Octavia smiling widely at him. "I wanna take him outside the wall for a minute or two." Jordan smiled and nodded, stepping to the side.

"Stay safe!" She called after them, though it wasn't really a warning so much as a joke. They seemed to get into a lot of trouble.

She walked to the ship after seeing them get to the gate, going to a corner and sitting down. She had gotten little sleep, so maybe just a small nap would make her feel better.

-:-

"Jordan," someone called and Jordan pulled herself up and fixed her hair, the girl who called her name coming into sight. "Uh, Bellamy said he needed you, no sorry it was _wanted_ to talk to you." Jordan smirked at the flustered girl then nodded at her.

"Thanks..." She didn't know the girl's name.

"Nicolette, it's Nicolette." The girl was eager and young, she wanted to please her and probably Bellamy.

"Thanks Nicolette."

"You can call me Nicki!" She called after Jordan as she walked out of the dropship. Jordan didn't acknowledge Nicki's shout, going to Bellamy's tent where she knew he would be.

She opened the flap with a teasing smile on her face that fell as soon as she saw the grim faces on the tent occupants. "What the hell is wrong?"

"We found Wells' missing fingers, along with a knife," Jasper answered immediately. Jordan stepped further into the tent, going to stand besides Bellamy and look at the fingers and knife on the table. If she hadn't thought it was someone from camp and instead the grounders, she would've justified it by saying they were cannibals. But she, nor anyone in the camp, had any idea what the grounders were like, it was all a guessing game to them.

"This knife was made of metal from the dropship," Clarke told her.

"What?" Jordan asked, confused by the statement. She looked to Bellamy for an answer, but he didn't give one. "What do you mean?" Jordan asked Clarke, wanting her to continue with what she was saying, but Clarke ignored her.

"Who else knows about this?" Clarke asked her and Jasper, staring both of them down as if daring them to say someone else.

"No one," Octavia answered right away. "We brought it straight here."

"Clarke?" Jordan asked, though she had a feeling that the girl was on the same train of thought that she had been this morning.

"It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us." Jordan scoffed, it's not that she didn't think Bellamy didn't believe her, she just didn't think he believed her. "Something to share with the class, Jordan?" Clarke narrowed her eyes on Jordan, but the older girl wasn't scared by her look.

"Did you even look at the way he was killed, 'cause it was damn similar to Atom." Jordan and Bellamy both looked to Octavia at the girl's words, gauging her reaction to hearing about his death, but Octavia just looked at Jordan. "Clues, Clarke, gotta pick up on the damn clues."

Clarke was more offended that Jordan didn't go to her about her theory than her comments. "Why didn't you go to me instead of him?"

"Clarke, I met you a week ago and I know you act on impulse. I know why you were in prison, your 'the people have a right to know' mantra isn't gonna work down here, just as much as Bellamy's mantra. We're _not_ the Ark."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Jasper asked bringing the attention back to the pressing matter, solving Wells' murder. Jordan looked at him, seeing that he was scared. He had just survived an attack from a grounder and then found out he was living with a murderer. Okay, a recent murderer.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news." Bellamy wasn't very secretive in his statement, if any of the prisoners had come into the prison in the last few months they knew almost everyone in there already and why they were imprisoned, some people were notorious. Jordan and Bellamy knew because they were older.

"We need to keep it quiet," the two older kids in the tent said, but Clarke was having none of it. Bellamy stepped in front of Clarke to prevent her from leaving, shaking his head.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy." Clarke was angry and she wasn't just directing it towards Bellamy, she was looking at Jordan.

"Clarke, be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved…" Bellamy trailed off looking at Jordan. "The wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us."

"Oh, good for you, you mean. What… keep people afraid and they'll work for you two? Is that it?" Clarke looked at Jordan whose head shook no immediately.

"Yeah. That's it," Bellamy answered right away much to Jordan's anger. "But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall." Clarke shook her head in anger. "And besides, what are you gonna do… just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

"Oh, really?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow. She leaned over the table and picked up the knife. "J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know."

"Clarke, this is-" Jordan was unable to finish her statement as Clarke went around Bellamy and outside.

Jordan went after her first, running up to her and grabbing her arm to try and stop her, but Clarke wasn't thinking straight and she wouldn't be stopped.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled shoving Murphy.

All the boy did was laugh. "What's your problem?"

"Recognize this?"

"It's my knife," Murphy answered trying to grab the knife from her hands, but Clarke moved it away from him before he could get it. "Where'd you find it?"

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells."

Jordan inhaled as Clarke stopped talking, this was going downhill fast. "Where I _what_?" A crowd was beginning to gather and Jordan looked on with a pained expression. She didn't think it was Murphy, but Clarke in her anger wouldn't care- actually, she already didn't care what anyone else thought or said. "The Grounders killed Wells, not me."

"I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it."

"Clarke!" Jordan called, stepping into the crowd. "You need to calm down and think about what you are doing right now, okay? This isn't going-" Clarke never turned to face her.

Murphy cut her off, "Bellamy, you really believe this crap? Jordan?"

Jordan took a step back in confusion, she didn't know why Murphy would ask her if she believed him, she wasn't the leader of the group, it didn't matter what she thought. "You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You _hated_ Wells."

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up," Murphy defended.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him."

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either."

Jordan had had enough by then, stepping forward and ripping Clarke away from Murphy. "Barely," she said lowly. "What was it again that got you locked up, John?"

Murphy glared at her with head shake. "Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone." Jordan shook her head with a smirk; that had been the wrong thing to say with an egotistical jackass as the leader. Murphy had walked around her and it looked like he was going to leave when Bellamy spoke.

"Come again?" he asked. Jordan turned to look at him, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Bellamy, look... I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this." Murphy walked up to him and they started to whisper as the crowd grew closer together, all wanting to hear what they were saying.

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" Clarke asked and Jordan groaned, she had almost completely forgotten about the girl behind her. "You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without…" Clarke searched for the correct word, "without punishment?"

"There is punishment, Clarke," Jordan tried consoling her, but she wouldn't stop.

"What then? What is it?" She asked the dark haired girl. "Tell me what it is, Jordan."

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone," Murphy said angrily walking towards the two in the crowd.

"I say we float him!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Jordan whipped around to the voice as the delinquents yelled 'Yeah!'

"Back the fuck away," Jordan said to Connor, taking steps toward him until she was right in front of him

"Why not?" He asked like it was the only idea. "He deserves to float. It's justice."

"Revenge isn't justice," Clarke said incredulously.

"It's justice. Float him!"

"Back off!" Jordan yelled shoving him back, but too many people agreed with what Connor said. Someone grabbed her arms and pulled her back as she saw Murphy ram into Connor. Jordan stepped on the foot of the person holding her, throwing her elbow back into their face as they groaned. For extra measure, Jordan kicked her other foot back into their crotch and they let go of her right away. Jordan looked back at the person who had grabbed her, coming to face a boy who couldn't have been older than 14; she didn't feel sorry for making his nose bleed.

When Jordan was back into the present she saw that Murphy had been tied up and was being carried away. Jordan looked around the crowd for Bellamy, finding him after a few seconds as the crowd followed Murphy and his captors to the hill. "You can stop this!" She heard Clarke yell to him. "They'll listen to you!"

"Bellamy! You should do it." Jordan looked away from him, running down the hill and putting herself between him and the group that really wanted him dead. "Bel-la-my!" The crowd chanted and Jordan looked around at the crowd. How had things gone downhill so quickly?

"I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you're not a killer!" Clarke pleaded with Bellamy. Jordan should have been pleading with Bellamy, but she wasn't. She looked up at the hung up Murphy. His feet were frantically pushing against the table they set up for him, trying to find a way to save himself.

Bellamy kicked away the table, Jordan's eyes falling shut for a moment before opening. This was gonna bite them in the ass. Then her eyes fell on Bellamy's hatchet.

"This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut," Bellamy told Clarke harshly pushing her back.

"Bellamy, _think_ about what you're doing!" she cried. She moved her hand around and grabbed his axe, thankful that he was too pumped up on adrenaline to notice her roaming hand.

"Get out of my way," she heard someone say seeing Finn come to stand beside them. Connor brought out a spike, bringing it to Finn and threatening him with it.

"Stop! Okay?" Charlotte yelled, causing all of the fights and shouts to stop. "Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" Time stopped for Jordan, her head spun in confusion and she swallowed as she looked to Charlotte and then Murphy's hanging body. When it caught up to her, the axe was leaving her hands and was cutting the rope that let Murphy hang.

Charlotte was crying as Jordan looked back to her and Jordan's head spun more. Finn went to Murphy, slackening the hold the rope had on Murphy's neck. She and Finn had a lot more in common than she thought before.

-:-

"Jordan," he began, walking to behind her and grabbing her arm to turn her around. "What the hell did you do?"

She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, she wouldn't lie, but she wouldn't tell him. Not after what he just did. "None of your damn business." How many times did she say that in the last week? She tried taking her arm out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me you fucking-"

He began pulling her back to the tent they were in before with Clarke. "It is too my goddamn business when I need to worry about ever-"

"Shut up Bellamy! You care you don't! Can you ever makeup your goddamn mind and tell me the truth for once?" She was fuming as Bellamy pushed her into the tent, but he seemed fine. "You're a hypocrite and I hate you-"

Clarke and Finn came into the tent with Charlotte and Jordan stopped, shaking her head angrily at Bellamy. "Jordan I need your help," he told her and she bit her lip. She started tapping her hands on her leg, seeing that the three that just entered were breathless along with Bellamy, they must have run away from the crowd.

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" She heard Murphy call. She looked to the tent flap, her face falling. She was in here, and there was no way she was leaving.

"Why, Charlotte?" Bellamy asked with a hurt voice.

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me." Jordan shook her head, looking up at the sky, unable to say anything to Bellamy.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke asked him, but Jordan didn't think Bellamy would answer straight so she did it for him.

"She misunderstood him," she told Clarke with a grimace. "Charlotte, that is not what he meant. And Bellamy, what the _fuck_?" she turned to him finally, her voice breaking in her anger towards the man. Or maybe it was Clarke for her impulsiveness, or even herself, for letting herself think about her mother.

"Bring the girl out now!" Murphy yelled. Jordan had finally decided she was mad at herself and she wanted someone to take it out on. If it wasn't going to be Bellamy, she was going to use Murphy as a punching and screaming bag. She moved to the opening but Bellamy's arm wrapped around her waist preventing her from going outside.

"You need to stay in here," he told her sternly. She clenched her jaw at his words but relaxed her body, pulling herself out of his grip.

"Please don't let them hurt me," Charlotte whispered and Jordan stared at her. She almost seemed like a younger Jordan. The older girl grimaced at the thought, but she still stared at the young girl.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy paused to look around at the group, waiting for their ideas. "Now you stay quiet."

"Those are your boys out there," Jordan told him with a sharp look.

"This is not my fault. If she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall."

Jordan laughed with a head shake. "She did listen to you, you fucking idiot!" She told him harshly. "She listened to you in her own goddamn twisted way! This isn't just her fault! You're taking the blame too!" Jordan paused, looking around at everyone. She knew there was no way they would be able to change Murphy's mind about killing Charlotte, and as much as she wanted to punish the girl, she didn't want whatever Murphy planned for her. But they _could_ take her and run. "You two take her and run," she told Clarke and Finn. Their eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, not understanding what her idea was. "There's a hole in the back, go through that and run. Just get away from us. Bellamy and I will stall." They nodded at her idea, agreeing with it. "As soon as we leave you run." Jordan took a deep breath, finally looking back at Bellamy.

He stared at back at her in a look that resembled awe, he'd always known she responded immediately, but her plans in the last few days they were on Earth were so smart. She'd make decisions that were quick and calculated, making sure that they were beneficial for the whole group. He was almost proud to have her side with him against Clarke who wanted to condemn Murphy. He just wanted to know what she was scared of right now.

"You want to build a society, Princess?" the heard Murphy call. "Let's build a society. Bring her out."

"Got it?" Finn and Clarke nodded. Jordan ducked out after that, Bellamy following her a second later.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us," Murphy said walking to them.

Jordan licked her lips as he approached. "Take a step or two back please, Toad Face."

"Or what?" he asked lowly. "What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?" The question was obviously directed towards Bellamy, but Jordan still didn't like it.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted."

Jordan rolled her eyes, pushing Bellamy to the side so that Murphy was in front of her and not Bellamy. "Bellamy, _don't_ talk."

Murphy nodded, stepping towards her. She tilted her head up at him, determined to not let him see her break. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't the two of us talk? I'd love to do that right now?" But he turned away from her to the rest of the crowd. "So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?" Only four people raised their hands, enraging Murphy. "I see. So, it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk? Cowards! All of you are cowards!

"This isn't us talking," Jordan yelled at him, storming up to him.

He smirked down at her with a shake of his head. "I know." He grabbed the back of her head and shoved her to the ground. Jordan's face hit the mud and it went into her mouth. She pushed herself up and spit the mud out, Murphy kicking her in the stomach seconds later. Jordan flipped over on to her back and groaned loudly.

"Hey, Murphy!" Bellamy yelled stepping in between him and Jordan on the ground. "Murphy. It's over."

"Whatever you say, boss." Bellamy turned away from him and went to kneel down next to Jordan when he was hit over the head by a log. He fell to the ground next to Jordan who stared at Murphy. She pushed herself up as Octavia and Jasper attacked him. Octavia was held back by someone who sided with Murphy while Murphy punched Jasper in the face. He turned back to Jordan who was still catching her breath from the kick, she was about to punch him when one of his followers grabbed her and prevented her from going anywhere.

When Murphy was out of the way the boy let go of her, running after their leader. Jordan dropped to the ground next Bellamy.

"Bellamy, hey…" Jordan whispered, patting his face trying to wake him up. "Hey Bellamy, wake up." She patted his face harder, and his eyes eventually flickered open.

"Where'd he go?" he asked pushing himself up with his hands.

"After Charlotte," Jordan answered licking her lips. "Come on, you need get up." She wrapped her arm underneath his shoulders and helped him up. "'Ere we go."

When they were up Bellamy stared at her. "Are you okay?" His hand went to her cheek and wiped away some of the dirt on it. She shrugged away from him, looking to the gate door.

"Doesn't matter right now, we need to find either him or Clarke. And I don't really know what we'll do when we find either of them. Are you good to walk?" She asked him pulling away.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again, pulling her back and wiping away all of the mud that was on her face. "Look a little sick."

"Fine, we need to go Bellamy."

-:-

"You know you're really fucking stupid, right?" Jordan asked as she walked ahead of Bellamy in search of Clarke or Murphy.

"You've told me before," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but like…" she trailed off, bending her knees to the ground and looking at the footprints in the ground, "you never listened to me."

"I did to." Jordan snorted and rolled her eyes again.

"Didn't feel like it," she whispered not really caring if he heard her or not.

"'Course it didn't."

"You shouldn't have done anything to him," she continued, standing up from her squat and moving on to the left, "he's crazy. He's-"

"Do you want me to tell you you're right, or would you like to say I told you so again?" he cut her off, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. "Remind me that I can't control those kids?"

Jordan shook her head at his words. "I want you to make sure that you'll never make that mistake again." She sighed, running a hand through her hair and then letting it fall. "Those kids back there… they depend on you whether you realize it or not, okay? So stop acting like them and start acting like a leader, goddammit." She took her arm away, licking her lips and turning around.

Suddenly Bellamy's arm was around her mouth preventing from making a sound. Jordan's eyes widened in shock, but Bellamy spoke to keep her from freaking out. "Do you hear that?" he asked her. Unfortunately for Jordan, Bellamy's front was pressed up against her back and his head was right next to hers, they kept getting close to each other and she didn't know if she liked it. "Charlotte," he breathed, letting her go and going in the opposite direction they had been going before.

Jordan stood still in her spot for thirty seconds unable to think. She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, she should have followed Bellamy, but after the position they were just in, she didn't think she could move.

There was a commotion behind her and Jordan finally turned around, seeing Bellamy pull Charlotte along. "I'm trying," Bellamy started, but he was being significantly hindered in his movement by Charlotte. "Hey, hey! I'm- We're trying to help you."

"I'm not your sister!" Charlotte yelled and Jordan grimaced, that one hit close to home. "Just stop helping me!" She looked over at Jordan before slipping out of Bellamy's grasp and running to a tree. "I'm over here!"

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Jordan scolded running forward and grabbing her around the waist to pull her back.

"Just go, okay? I'm the one they want."

"Listen, Charlotte," Jordan started, leaning down to her level, "just because they want you doesn't mean that they are right. You see what happened back there, that whole crowd wanted Murphy dead on circumstantial evidence, and they were all wrong. I'm _not_ leaving you here."

"Please, Jordan," she whispered but Jordan didn't give up. Charlotte moved out of her grasp, running to the tree again, but Bellamy threw her over his shoulder causing the young girl to shriek. "Murphy! I'm over here!" Jordan's head whipped around seeing torches come through the trees.

"Come on out, Charlotte! Come on out!" Murphy yelled and Jordan ran after Bellamy. Unfortunately, the angry five people were gaining on them with Bellamy's extra weight of carrying an unwilling Charlotte.

"Put me down!" Charlotte yelled as they got to the end of a tree line. Jordan stepped in front of Bellamy and Charlotte, walking closer to the edge of the cliff they were on.

"Dammit," Bellamy gasped putting Charlotte down. They followed her to the edge, Murphy and his gang showing up only seconds later.

"Bellamy!" he yelled, making the trio whip their heads around. "You two cannot fight all of us, give her up." Jordan stepped in front of Charlotte, narrowing her eyes at Murphy.

"Listen here, Toad Face, it's obvious we're not going down without a fight," she spat. He stared back at her in a menacing way that didn't affect her.

"Bellamy! Jordan!" Clarke yelled coming to the scene. "Stop!" Jordan stepped forward to Clarke shaking her head, wanting her to turn around and go back the way they came. "This has gone too far," she said to the people there. Jordan stepped forward again, hoping to gain an advantage on Murphy with Clarke distracting him. "Just calm down, we'll talk about this."

Murphy looked to Charlotte and then Jordan, who had gained more ground before grabbing Clarke and spinning her so that her back was to his front, a knife pressed against her throat. "I'm sick of listening to you talk," Murphy said and Jordan would have made an offhand comment had she not thought Murphy would really kill Clarke. The torch he held fell to the ground behind him and Clarke took shallow breaths. She obviously didn't know how to get out of his grip.

"Let her go," Finn said taking a step but Murphy pulled tighter.

"I will slit her throat," Murphy said menacingly, his arm around her throat still getting tighter. Jordan watched Murphy apprehensively, wanting to help Clarke but not knowing how yet, and there was the fact that Charlotte was still there, pretty adamant on letting Murphy kill her.

"No please, please don't hurt her," Charlotte said and Bellamy moved to put his arm in front of her while Murphy spoke.

"Don't hurt her?" he asked, his mouth in Clarke's ear. She shuddered at the movement, closing her eyes tightly. "Okay, I will make you a deal, you come with me I'll let her go right now."

"Don't do it, Charlotte," Clarke said and Jordan stepped to the side so she was then next to Charlotte. "Don't do it, Charlotte!" Clarke yelled again as the young girl tried to get to Murphy.

"No!" Bellamy yelled as he struggled with Charlotte.

"No! No, I have to!" Jordan shook her head, kneeling down and making the girl face her.

"Charlotte, you don't need to listen to him, okay?" Jordan asked and the girl nodded. When Bellamy and Jordan were sure that Charlotte wasn't going to go to Murphy, they turned to face him

"Murphy, this is not happening."

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me." Jordan turned her head back to Charlotte, her eyes widening when she realized what the girl was about to do, but she couldn't look away. "Not after what I did." Murphy let go of Clarke as Charlotte turned around, the girl running to the cliff as she jumped off. Jordan didn't lean over the cliff to see Charlotte fall, she just sat back on her heels and looked at the ground.

She wondered if Bellamy would hold it against her that she didn't watch the horrible event to its end, but she realized she didn't really care all that much. Whatever Bellamy thought didn't matter that much to her anymore, and his judgement wasn't going to bring back Charlotte.

Jordan didn't pick herself up right away, taking as deep of a breath she could to try and will the tears away. She opened her eyes after a few seconds, letting Clarke pull her up so that she would see Bellamy starting to beat up Murphy. He was punching Murphy repeatedly and Jordan heard a crack that she was sure was Murphy's nose. "Bellamy!" She finally yelled, grabbing onto his shoulder and pulling him back with a lot of force.

"Get off me!" he yelled, ripping his arm out of her grasp and turning to face her.

"Grow up!" She yelled forcing his arms down to his sides.

"Grow up?" he repeated, throwing his arms out despite Jordan's attempt to keep them down. "He wanted to kill her, Jordan! Why are you telling me to grow up? He deserves to die!"

"No!" Jordan yelled. "We are _not_ the Ark Bellamy! We are _not_ going to decide who lives and dies down here!"

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide…" Jordan shook her head as Clarke spoke.

"No, I was wrong before, okay? You two were right," Clarke said to them. Jordan licked her lips, taking a deep breath and turning back to Bellamy. "Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth."

"We can't live by whatever the hell we want Bellamy," she whispered, "you _know_ that. We need rules, Bellamy."

"Well then, who the hell makes the rules then, you? _Her_?" His voice was raspy from being upset and Jordan stared at him. She didn't know how she felt right then, but something in her and Bellamy's relationship had changed, almost to how it was before.

Jordan shook her head, stepping to the side to let Clarke in. "We make the rules. Okay?" Clarke asked the two of them.

"So, what then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" Jordan shook her head, hating the idea.

"No," she said lowly, "we're gonna banish him." She didn't look at him as she spoke, feeling the cut on her neck tingle was enough. Bellamy stared at her for a few seconds before realizing that she wasn't joking, there was no reason for her to be joking.

Bellamy walked to Murphy, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pulling him up. "Get up." He brought him to the edge of the cliff.

"Bellamy! Stop!"

"If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand?" Murphy didn't respond so Bellamy pushed him to the ground. "As for the four of you," Bellamy said addressing the group that had been with Murphy, "you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this chapter, I hope you all can forgive me. School started last week, but I'm really going to try hard and get a chapter up every other week. Maybe every three weeks, but you all should know that I'm really going to try to keep to that schedule.**

 **Anyway, on to the story. Unfortunately, we've gotten to the end of Murphy/Jordan fights for many episodes, but that doesn't mean she won't have squabbles anymore. Raven comes in next episode and she'll have her time with Jordan. They're really similar to each other, which unfortunately lends itself to a little fights. We also saw Jordan and Clarke against each other this time, but that's okay, because next chapter they'll bond more. Not any Octavia this chapter either really. :(**

 **We did however see plenty of Joramy this chapter. Little scenes and glimpses of what they were and what's to come. And then there's Jordan's comment/thought about Finn. I hope you all caught that, they'll be more to that.**

 **I started reading the book The 100, and it's really interesting. It gives more depth into Bellamy and Clarke (I'm only on page 103, so bear with me) and it will really help with writing them, I might even bring over some of my favorite lines.**

 **That's it basically, so thank you for reading and please favorite, follow, and most importantly review!**

 **Constant Vigilance homies.**


	5. Chapter 5: Twilight's Last Gleaming

Jordan sat with her head leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. If anyone had looked at her they would have just assumed that she was sleeping like the rest of the 100, but she couldn't fall asleep, not with what had happened hours ago. She was just resting her eyes, because they were tired and couldn't stay open anymore.

Charlotte was probably number four on her list of 'Bad Things to Happen in the last 3 Weeks'. Her mother's death coming in at one, the reveal of her father being Marcus Kane at two, and Wells' death at three. The list was long too, but she stopped caring after number 25, which was probably that Clarke and Finn were not in the camp and had gone off to have sad (maybe angry, everyone had a lot of pent up frustration at being on the ground) sex. Jordan was not going to get rid of her emotions that way, she had learned a long time ago that meaningless sex wasn't just meaningless to her, like it was to _some_ people. She scolded herself right after that thought, she didn't want to make herself angry right now.

Jordan let her eyes flicker open before moving her fingers and toes, making sure they weren't a sore or anything. After that she pushed herself up so that she was standing, making a spur-of-the-moment decision that she needed to take a walk. She didn't plan on going very far, but she needed to get out of their campsite.

She quietly walked around the dropship floor, making sure that when she moved the curtain away to walk through that it didn't make a lot of noise. After surveying the camp to see everyone asleep she smiled; the one time she would smile at their horrible security.

-:-

Back at camp, Bellamy was feeling quite sorry for himself and had two girls on each arm. They were both asleep, but he was up after hearing the chatter by campers. "Bellamy! Get out here," one said and he rolled his eyes, but got out of his bed anyway.

"They're coming to help us," a guy said. "Now we can kick some grounder ass." 'Yeah' the crowd laughed, and Bellamy's eyes searched for Jordan out of instinct, but he didn't find her.

"Please tell me they brought some shampoo," one of the girls he had been with said. Bellamy stared at the ship as it fell, not liking the idea of it. He stormed back to his tent, grabbing his shirt and jacket, pulling them on respectively.

Miller followed him in with two others, ready to plan on their way to the pod. "If it cleared the Ridge, it's probably near the lake." He told Bellamy as he crossed his arms.

"We should get moving. Everyone's ready." Octavia told him.

"No one's going anywhere." Bellamy told her and she gave him a weird look. "Not while it's dark, it isn't safe. We'll head out at first light, pass the word." The two boys and Miller left to tell the camp what Bellamy said, Bellamy about to follow them only to be stopped by Octavia.

"Everyone for 100 _miles_ saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first? Bell, we should go now." Octavia tried hard in convincing him, but he wasn't giving up.

"I said we wait until sunrise."

Octavia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as Bellamy tried to leave. "If that won't convince you," Bellamy didn't like the tone in her voice, but he tried not to let it show, "then you should know, no one has seen Jordan."

Bellamy froze, turning around to face his younger sister. "What do you mean, no one has seen Jordan?"

"The last anyone saw her is when she went into the dropship to sleep. Some kid told me that he saw her sneaking out of camp an hour ago, she hasn't been back."

Bellamy shook his head, she wasn't more important than what happened on the Ark. "She'll be fine Octavia."

"Bell!" Octavia exclaimed as he walked out of the tent. "You just said yourself that it isn't safe out there and she's alone right now! We have to go find her."

"She went out on her own, Octavia, she knew the risk and she has to live with it now."

"How can you say that?" Octavia asked incredulously.

"The same way that Jordan can do that to me."

-:-

When Jordan woke up it was light outside, not by much but she felt a lot better than before. She pushed herself up from the ground, going to examine the ship when she heard her name. "Jordan?" someone asked. Jordan whipped around to face Clarke, a sigh of relief going on both of their faces. "They were going to look for you," Clarke said jogging over to her.

"Were?" Jordan questioned.

"Bellamy had them stop, apparently you've been missing for a couple hours. Where have you been?" Jordan looked back at the pod.

"I went to go here in the middle of the night and saw this thing come down. Haven't left since."

Clarke's face lit up as they walked over to the ship. "Did you see Bellamy? Finn and I think he wants something from here but Finn isn't sure."

Jordan shook her head. "I just woke up, I'm sorry."

"Did you hit your head?" Clarke's hands went to Jordan's hairline to check for bumps or blood, not finding any.

Jordan fought the urge to push Clarke's hands away, letting the girl check before saying anything. "I just asleep, Clarke, nothing else." Clarke nodded and Jordan licked her lips, going to the pod after that. She looked back at Clarke, the blonde girl nodding. She opened the door, seeing a girl with blood covering her forehead awake. "Oh my god."

"Hi," the girl said to Jordan. "I made it?" she asked with a smile.

Jordan laughed and nodded. "I'll help you out." She went to the other side of the pod opening the door and helping the girl out of her seat. "What's your name?"

"Raven Reyes," she answered. "Yours?"

"Jordan Spencer," she answered helping her stand up.

"Jordan Kane?" she corrected, a look crossing over her face that Jordan didn't place, "You're Kane's estranged daugh-"

"I know what I am," Jordan cut her off angrily, hoping that Clarke didn't hear what Raven had said.

But she had no such luck. "Marcus Kane?" Clarke clarified for herself. "You're related to him?"

Jordan sighed, she didn't think it would ever come out. "He's my father, the reason I wasn't floated technically." Clarke didn't understand. "My mother told me before she died, in a pool of her own vomit." Jordan shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head. "I didn't believe her at first, I had no reason to, all she ever did was lie and yell at me, but when he came to see her body thrown out of the ship, he said it was true. I don't even know why I went, I just…" She couldn't finish her sentence, looking away from everyone. "He's the reason I'm here, but I don't… I don't consider myself his daughter. I don't want his name. I don't want to be related to him." She didn't know why she shared so much to the girl she was barely friends with, but it felt good to get it off her chest.

Clarke nodded in almost understanding, sure her situation wasn't anything compared to Jordan's but she knew how it felt to be ashamed in her parents.

Raven however, didn't really get the silence and sad look the blonde girl was giving Jordan, so she decided time was up for self-pity. She walked around the two girls to the clearing, spreading her arms out and laughing. "I dreamed it smell like this. Is this rain?"

"Welcome home," Clarke said to her, and then their moment was cut short.

"Raven!" she heard Finn yell.

"Finn!" Raven laughed and Jordan looked to Clarke, watching the girl's face fall. "I knew you couldn't be dead."

"Clarke," Jordan muttered, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder as she watched the other two's embrace. When Jordan turned to watch them, they were kissing.

They were talking to each other for a minute when Raven stumbled and Finn made her sit down. "I'm sorry," Finn said coming over to the two.

"Let's not talk about this," Clarke told him. Clarke started sifting through her bag to ignore Finn, but he wouldn't give up.

"We've known each other our whole lives," he tried explaining.

"Look, as the resident expert here on ruined relationships, please talk before we all suffer from the awkwardness," Jordan said to them.

"We don't need to talk about it," Clarke said forcefully looking at Jordan sharply. "She needs to put pressure on her wound." They walked up to Raven, Finn handing her the bandage to put on her head.

"Thanks."

"This is Clarke. She was on the dropship too," Finn explained.

"Clarke?" Raven questioned, standing up from her spot on the ground. "This was all because of your mom."

"My mom?" Clarke seemed surprised by Raven's statement.

"This was all her plan. We were trying to come down here together. If we waited… oh my God-" Raven stopped, realizing something. "We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill 300 people to save air." Jordan's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"When?" Jordan asked quickly.

"Today. We need to tell them you're alive." Raven ran to the pod, looking for something. "The radio's gone."

"Fuck!" Jordan cursed, realizing what Clarke had been so worried about Bellamy being there for.

"It must've gotten loose during reentry. I should've strapped it to the A-strut. Stupid!"

"No, no, this is my fault. Some-"

Jordan stopped Clarke before she could go on, shaking her head. "This is no one's fault besides Bellamy, and I'm gonna find that son of a bitch."

-:-

Jordan caught sight of Bellamy first, stopping for a second to catch her breath before yelling. "Listen Buttercup, get the fuck back here right now!" Bellamy froze at hearing the nickname, clenching his jaw at Jordan's command. "Where is it?" she asked him walking up to his side and pulling him back.

"Oh hey, Pumpkin, looks like you're not dead." He smirked down at her and she clenched her hand.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" She asked him.

"They're getting ready to kill three hundred people up there to _save_ oxygen," Clarke told him shoving past Jordan to get to Bellamy. "And I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people. _Your_ people."

"Where's the radio, Bellamy?" Jordan asked him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said to her ripping his arm out of her grasp. He was more annoyed with her than she thought.

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven asked, and Jordan looked back at the girl in confusion, how did she know who Bellamy was? "They're looking everywhere for you."

"Shut up," Bellamy scoffed, sparing a short look at her.

"Why?" Jordan asked looking from him to Raven. "Why are they looking for him?"

"He shot Chancellor Jaha," she told her. Jordan turned to look a Bellamy, seeing him start to be uncomfortable. She didn't really know why she was surprised, Bellamy had been so different in the last year, but the fact that he had shot a man, let alone _Chancellor Jaha_ , made her wonder why.

That is until Octavia flashed in her mind. He did it for Octavia, to be with her, to keep her safe. And everything didn't surprise her anymore. Bellamy had been caring for her his whole entire life, he couldn't turn it off, just like Jordan couldn't. However Jordan was much better at caring for Octavia the way she wanted to be cared for.

"That's why you took the wristbands," Clarke spoke, realizing that Jordan wouldn't be doing the chastising today. "Needed everyone to think we're dead."

"And all that 'whatever the hell we want?'" Finn began, "You just care about saving your own skin." Bellamy rolled his eyes, his eyes resting on Jordan who wasn't paying attention to anything for a second before walking away.

"Hey! Shooter!" Raven said getting in front of Bellamy. "Where's my radio?"

"Get out of my way," he said to her but she didn't move and Jordan was finally up again. "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

Jordan laughed with a roll of her eyes. She shoved Bellamy back from Raven, creating space between the two. "You aren't a killer, Bellamy," she began. Once again she was defending him without knowing why. "Why can't you get that through your _damn_ thick skull?" She knocked his head twice.

"I shot him," Bellamy said to her. "I shot him, they won't-"

"He isn't dead," Raven told them and Jordan almost smiled. "You're a lousy shot."

"Bellamy," Jordan started, stepping in between him and everyone else, making him look at her. "You're not a murder, I've said this how many goddamn times and it's true, you just never believed me. Okay? You... " Jordan paused and blinked trying to reword the statement in her head for it to mean nothing to the people behind her. "You and I have always tried to protect Octavia, that's who we are, that's who _you_ are. And you're going to do it again, you're going to save three hundred people by telling me where that radio is."

"It's too late," he told her. Jordan almost smacked him at the words, but she restrained herself, licking her lips and turning around to the three. "It's in the lake." Jordan sighed as Clarke and Finn went back to camp to get the kids to look for the radio and Raven turned to go back to her pod.

-:-

Jordan sat at the bank of the lake, staring at her hands in the water. Bellamy was behind her, watching her every move to see if he could find out what she wasn't telling him, but he couldn't. He knew something was up when he saw her on the ship, because she had to have gotten down there somehow. But she had a wristband, so she was a prisoner or something on the Ark. Which also didn't make sense because, he still knew everything about her, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He still paid attention to what happened with her and he knew she wasn't a criminal

"Found it!" Someone yelled, but Jordan didn't look up from her spot. She heard the splashing around as Bellamy stood behind her, his hand falling on her shoulder.

"I'll help you up," he muttered as she looked at him. She nodded, grabbing his hand and letting her pull him to her chest.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke asked Raven as they met on the other side of the lake.

"Maybe," Raven answered, "but it'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what's broken."

"Like I said, it's too late."

Jordan rolled her eyes as Bellamy spoke, deciding it was time she broke her silence too. "Look if you don't have anything positive to say for the rest of the time being, please, for the love of god, don't say it."

"Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?" Clarke asked, shoving Jordan to the side.

"You asked me to help. I helped."

"Three hundred people are gonna die today because of you!" Jordan stared at the enraged blonde sighing, she was right in every way, but she still didn't want Marcus coming down.

"Hold up," Raven called, stopping Clarke from a tangent. "We don't have to talk to The Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here, right?"

"Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" Jordan asked and Raven smirked at her like it was simple.

"I've got an idea." And despite her not wanting Marcus down, Jordan smiled. Something about Raven made Jordan smile.

They gathered the rest of the campers to work on the flares, Raven doing extremely well in telling them what to do. "We need to launch those flares ASAP if we have any hope of saving those people," Raven told everyone while they worked. "Clarke? Jordan?" Jordan looked away from the crowd to Raven, "Can I have a hand?" She handed both girls a wrench. "Work these bolts here gently, rocket fuel likes to go boom."

Jordan looked over at Raven as she leaned over to work a bolt neither of them were working on. "We're going to need power to fire," she said to them.

"They're tying in the batteries on the dropship. Should be ready when we get there," Jordan answered with a sigh.

"Great," Raven said smiling. "So, what's the problem?" Jordan's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Nothing," Clarke answered and Jordan oohed. "I just... Well, if we get the rockets to launch, will they see them from the Ark?"

"Like the good book says," Raven began, "it's all about burn time and cloud cover. But I know your mom will be watching. I've never seen anyone love someone the way she loves you. You know that, right?" Raven asked Clarke, but she didn't seem happy about the question.

"I did... It's complicated."

"Jordan," she heard Bellamy call, "We need to talk." But Jordan shook her head, looking down at the bolt she was working on.

"I'm a little busy right now, Buttercup!" she yelled, not really looking at him.

"Jordan," he began with a harder tone, though she didn't seem to care, "this is serious."

"And so is saving three hundred lives Bellamy."

-:-

It was dark out when they were finally ready to set off the flares. After blowing off Bellamy, Jordan hadn't said anything to him, nor seen him anywhere. There were many people running around her in preparation, but she wasn't doing anything, she didn't know how to help.

Someone set the flares down on the props and lit them up, everyone staring at them as they went up a couple hundred feet and then shot faster to the sky. Someone stepped to her side and she knew who it was. "I didn't mean to be rude to you before, Bell, but this is-"

"You're not telling me something, Jordan. And it's something big," he cut her off.

"It's none of your business, Bellamy."

"But it is, because you said you were here for Octavia, but how you got here you never said."

"I got myself arrested, that's it." She shrugged, but Bellamy didn't give up. Instead he turned her to face him, a hard look on his face.

"Octavia know's though, I can tell. Sometimes she looks at you with this confused look, but you never see."

"It's nothing important."

"But Octavia knows, and I need to know to protect her."

"It doesn't matter down here, Bellamy. Stop pestering me."

"I told you how I got down here."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she started lowly, making sure that no one could overhear their conversation. "You shot someone, I just had unfortunate parents."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means my father is Marcus Kane."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update again. I wrote this chapter and then didn't like it so I practically rewrote it. Unfortunately I'm still not happy with it, but it could be because I just don't like the episode that much. I feel like there wasn't a lot that went on and yet it was still very important to the story line.**

 **Besides my feelings for this episode, we saw a lot of Jordan interacting with different people, so not much of real one on one Joramy time. However, the next episode is big on them plus Octavia.**

 **I don't think there is much more to say besides I hope you liked it and remember to fav, follow, and review!**

 **Constant Vigilance Homies.**


	6. Chapter 6: His Sister's Keeper

1.06

 _Jordan sat on the floor outside of the classroom for older kids playing with a giraffe. Her mother had yelled at her for no reason and the only grownup that the eight year-old girl trusted was her teacher Miss. Brittany. The door opened and students filed out so Jordan stood up. She waited until there was no one else coming out before she walked in, not finding Miss. Brittany anywhere. There was a kid that cleaning up stuff in his seat when she walked in. "Miss. Brittany isn't here today," he told her picking up his book._

 _Jordan bit her lip as he spoke to her, she had never seen this kid before, but that was how it was for almost everyone. The Ark might have been a confined place, but a lot of people still lived there. As Jordan stared at him longer, she realized she had seen him before, seen him leaving the class late to talk to Miss. Brittany. "She wasn't feeling very well."_

 _Jordan started tapping her fingers on her stuffed giraffe, watching the older boy with curious eyes. He had dark hair that was combed back and freckles all over his face. Jordan thought he was cute. "I'm Bellamy Blake." He stuck his hand out to her and she only stared down at it. After letting it hang there for a few seconds the kid Bellamy let it fall._

" _Jordan Spencer," the dark haired girl offered meekly, looking down at the floor._

" _I like your name," he said. Jordan looked up with wide eyes, seeing a genuine smile on his face. "You have a giraffe in your hand."_

 _Jordan bit her lip and looked down at the stuffed animal in her right hand. "Caesar," she told him. "His name is Caesar."_

 _Bellamy's eyes lit up at the name and he walked closer to her, placing his hand on the animal. "Like the leader Julius Caesar."_

" _Yeah." Jordan smiled at the older boy, she already liked him._

" _I love ancient history."_

" _Me too."_

"Jordan?" Bellamy asked, ducking his head into the tent.

She looked up from her nails to Bellamy. "Yeah, Buttercup?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes at the nickname, straightening up in the tent with strict eyes. He surveyed the tent, approving it with a nod as he saw nothing he didn't want to, though he didn't know what he didn't want to see. "Seen Octavia recently?"

Jordan got up from the bed, her jacket falling from her shoulders to show she was only in her bra and underwear. Bellamy let his eyes rove over her for a second before going back to her eyes. She was smirking at him, holding up her tanktop and about to put it on. "It's warm in here," she complained, but he didn't think she was actually upset.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, leaning down and picking up her pants at the foot of her bed, throwing them to her after her tank top was on. "Octavia?" Bellamy asked pointedly as Jordan pulled on her pants.

"Haven't seen her in while," Jordan answered. Jordan's eyebrows furrowed as she really thought about the last time she saw the younger Blake. "I haven't seen her since before the pod and Raven." Bellamy gulped as Jordan threw on the jacket she had worn down to Earth.

"Neither have I," Bellamy muttered.

Jordan looked over to him after hearing the tone in his words. "Bellamy," she began, stepping to him and putting her hand on his arm. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her why I was on the ship, it was back in the woods, before I saw Raven." Jordan nodded, turning around and looking around the tent. She grabbed her longer shirt and a knife, placing both in different pockets.

"You find Clarke, I'll search the dropship. If I find nothing I'll get you and we'll leave ASAP, kay?" Bellamy nodded and Jordan gave him a reassuring smile, patting his arm and leaving the tent.

Outside, Jordan searched the grounds for anyone to help. Nicki was sitting outside a tent with a boy, cutting his hair. "Nicki!" Jordan shouted, jogging over to the two. Jordan recognized the boy immediately as the one who tried to hold her back from saving Murphy from his hanging. His eyes widened as he realized who she was. "Either of you two seen Octavia?" She asked.

Nicki shook her head, smiling at the two of them. "I mean it's Octavia-" Jordan sent her a sharp look that stopped her statement. "Haven't seen her since before that pod came down with the girl. Is something wrong?"

"Don't really like it when people go missing," Jordan told her. Theboy nodded, offering her a small smile. "Hey, no hard feelings, right bud?" He nodded eagerly at her and she winked at him, walking away after that.

" _You know that back in America in the month of November they celebrated this thing called Thanksgiving," Jordan told Bellamy eagerly, pointing at the picture she had of the holiday. "They used to eat a lot of food, and something called Pumpkin Pie. Doesn't that sound delicious?"_

 _Bellamy nodded at Jordan and she her smile widened. "Pumpkins! They just seem so cool. And did you know that on the last day of October, there was Halloween and they carved out pumpkins to make faces. Then the were called Jacko-"_

" _Jordan!" A woman's voice called and Jordan's face fell immediately. "I told you to not come back until after dinner, didn't I?" The older woman didn't seem to care that they had company, yelling at Jordan with no mercy. "You brought a boy home, huh?"_

" _Bellamy Blake," he said offering his hand for her to shake but the woman only stared at him._

" _Oh I know your mother," she started and Jordan but her lip. "She's-"_

 _Jordan stopped her before anything else could be said. "Bellamy can you take the book back to Miss. Brittany and thank her for me?"_

Bellamy waited for Jordan to come out of the dropship with Clarke by his side. Jordan stepped out, her eyes finding Bellamy almost instantly, shaking her head with a frown.

Bellamy nodded, a determined look coming on to his face. "We need to find her," he said as Jordan walked up to them. "Get everyone ready, we're all going to look for her."

Jordan put her hand on Bellamy's chest to stop him moving and shook her head. "Taking every single one of us on a search for Octavia is stupid and reckless, Bellamy."

"You don't want to find Octavia?" Bellamy challenged and Jordan crossed her arms over her chest.

"We won't find her with 90 kids following us. We'll all be killed by the grounders in matter of hours. Take ten or twenty of us and leave Miller in charge."

"I need to find her."

"And we will Bell, just with a smaller group that we know can handle themselves. I _promise_ you we will find Octavia." Bellamy nodded and Jordan looked over to Clarke. "You up for a search and rescue party?" She didn't want to say that they might need her with Bellamy next to them, but Clarke caught the drift.

"For Octavia." Jordan nodded, patting Bellamy's chest.

-:-

"Hey, everybody, gather around and grab a weapon," Bellamy said putting down a sack of weapons. "My sister's been out there alone for 12 hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her." Jordan stared at Bellamy while people grabbed weapons, his face set in a frown. "I still don't like this, Jordan," he said referring to the few people they were bringing.

"Yeah well, I don't really care." Bellamy rolled his eyes and left her, so Jordan went to Clarke and Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper, you don't have to do this. You haven't left camp since we brought you back," Clarke told the boy.

"Clarke, I need to do this," Jasper whispered.

"We need all the people we can get," Bellamy said coming to stand behind Jordan.

"What we need is fast runners, and a tracker," Jordan said, ignoring Bellamy's statement. The older boy stared at her and Jasper walked away from them. Even in the serious situation, the tension between Jordan and Bellamy was palpable. "Finn, get out here!" Jordan yelled, finally looking away from the older boy.

"Jordan," Bellamy began as Clarke walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"Don't even try and convince me to not go, Bell," she warned, all the while not even looking at him. If she did there would be a chance she would listen to him, and she couldn't risk _not_ going to help Octavia because Bellamy just said one word.

"Someone should stay here-" he began before she cut him off.

"That's why Miller is staying here, I'm going with you." Jordan paused, looking around and still not seeing Finn. "We're leaving Finn!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Jordan nodded, walking away from Bellamy and towards the door.

Jordan sighed getting to the door when people started to talk. "Look up there. It's so beautiful."

Jordan looked up at the sky, seeing what looked like meteors coming down. "They didn't work. They didn't see the flares," Raven said coming out of the tent.

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy asked.

"It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral," Clarke told them. "Hundreds of bodies being returned to the Earth from The Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message." Jordan looked at Bellamy, seeing a guilty look come on his face.

"This is all because of you!" Raven yelled, storming up to Bellamy and shoving him.

Jordan rolled her eyes, jogging over to her. "Back off Fire-Cracker," Jordan said placing herself in between the two.

"I helped you find the radio," Bellamy said to Raven and Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Bellamy, every single word that comes out of your mouth in times like these makes the situation worse," Jordan told him. She didn't turn to him though, instead staring down Raven.

"Why the hell are you defending him?" Raven asked. "He trashed the only means of communication to the Ark, it's his fault they are dead."

"Yeah, he knows. Now he has to live with it," Clarke said staring at the two oldest.

"No, it's the people who run the Ark whose fault it is. They could've been doing something about the oxygen problem for a year and they did jack-shit." Jordan, in fact, did know that it was Bellamy's fault that they were dead, but she didn't like the fact that he was being yelled at. And she couldn't really turn off her protective side.

"All I know is that my sister is out there and I'm gonna find her. You coming or what?" Bellamy asked.

"Bellamy," Jordan started, turning around to him, "perspective."

"Octavia is my sister, there is no perspective." The two stared each other down before Bellamy finally broke. "Move out!" Jordan rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.

"Bellamy, you've got to be more understanding." Bellamy rolled his eyes, paying attention to the front and not to her. "She's like my sister too Bellamy, I'm worried for her too."

"Too bad you haven't been considered part of our family for a year, since-"

Jordan cut off, her eyes flaring. "Since what Bellamy, since _what_?" Bellamy stared at her, realizing what he said, both of them not moving. "Finn!" Jordan called, staring at Bellamy.

"Yeah," Finn answered jogging to the two. "What's up?"

"You should be in the front looking at tracks that aren't ruined by the group." Finn nodded and walked ahead of the two, pausing until Jordan followed him.

-:-

"Look!" John called standing over a hill. "Over here!" Jordan jogged over to him, Bellamy arriving moments before her.

"What is it?" he asked looking down the rocky hill.

"Right there. You see it?" He pointed to a belt in the bushes with his torch. "Is that Octavia's?" Jordan nodded for an answer, seeing Bellamy gesture to behind him.

"Rope," he called and Jordan didn't understand what he needed it for.

"What the hell do you think are you doing?"

"We need the rope to get back up." Bellamy stared at her, his eyes betraying the anger he was pretending to have. If she thought he was annoying just enough to bother her, she might not want to be by him, and she'd go back to camp. But she wouldn't budge. "Flashlight." He put the flashlight in his hands after throwing the rope down the hill, sliding down after that.

"It's hers," he said after picking it out the bush. "I'm going all the way down."

"Bell!" Jordan called, letting her anger towards him subside enough to be nervous for him. She grabbed onto the rope and followed him down.

"Someone else was here," he told her as she got to the ground. She looked down at his hands, seeing drops of blood on his fingers. Jasper and Finn followed soon after, crouching down and looking at the tracks in the mud.

"The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her," Finn told them.

"If they took her, she's alive," Jasper muttered, "like when they took me."

"I really don't fancy almost falling into a pit of spikes to my death," Jordan muttered, pushing herself up and putting the hair out of her face. Bellamy's hand went to her back as he stood up.

"You aren't going to die," he told her firmly as she looked back to him. She gave him a nod in thanks before leading the group after the tracks, making sure to watch out for any traps the grounders might have set.

They had been walking for about an hour when she had to stop. There was a loud howl in the distance and skeletons hanging from the trees as a warning.

"Yeah," Jordan started licking her lips, "I don't think you need to speak grounder to know that this probably means keep out." She heard the distinct sound of retreating footsteps, holding back a grimace as many kids left.

"Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility," Bellamy said walking into the territory.

" _You have to promise you won't tell anyone Jordan," Bellamy stated pulling her along the hallway._

" _I'm really good at keeping secrets Bell," she reminded him with a smile but he didn't give her the response she wanted. "What's wrong Belly?" she asked tugging his arm to make him stop._

" _This is a big secret, Jordy." Jordan nodded, and Bellamy smiled at her to reassure her. He knocked on the door. "Mom it's me!"_

 _The door opened and Bellamy ushered Jordan in, the door coming shut right after. The ten year old girl jumped up, scared for a second at the loud noise. "Bellamy," the mother began with a strict tone. "Why did you bring her here?"_

 _Jordan gulped under the stare from Bellamy's mother. "I'm Jordan Spencer," she said meekly._

" _Mom," Bellamy began, "she's my best friend. I want her to meet Octavia."_

" _Bellamy, this is reckless, you could be getting her locked up by telling her."_

" _She won't tell anyone." Bellamy's mother looked up and down at the scared Jordan, watching her tap her fingers on her leg. She nodded and Bellamy clapped, turning around to Jordan and hugging her._

" _I'll get the table," the mother said, and she moved the table to the right. Bellamy opened up the floor and Jordan peered down into it. There was a young girl curled into a ball there, staring up at Bellamy with scared eyes._

" _Bell?" she asked, sitting up in the hole._

" _Jordan, I want you to meet Octavia, my younger sister."_

After a few hours of searching the sky was lightening, which didn't do much to comfort Jordan. They had been out all night in Grounder territory searching for Octavia, barely seeing the footsteps of the one who had taken her. Now it was easier to see, but the eerie silence gave her an uneasy feeling.

"I got nothing. We lost the trail," Finn said. Jordan tried hard to suppress a groan, so much for having a trail.

"Keep looking," Bellamy commanded. "There's gotta be something around here," he muttered taking a breath. A bird's wings fluttered as Jordan and Bellamy shared a look. She was in the back of the group making sure to keep an eye on everyone.

"Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister. We should backtrack-"

"I'm not going back," Bellamy said forcefully, looking to Jordan for backup.

"Hey, where's John?" the girl Roma asked the group. Jordan looked around the area, not seeing him anywhere.

"I just saw him a second ago," Jasper muttered.

"Spread out. He couldn't have gotten that far." Jordan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she could have sworn he was right next to her. She took a step to the right, spinning around until the body came crashing down.

Jordan shrieked, stumbling back until she was back against a tree. Her head shot up to the sky, seeing a dark form dashing across the limbs. "Jordan?" Jasper asked, standing in front of her and waving a hand in her face.

She took a deep breath, looking at him and not the dead body that almost landed on her. "I'm fine," she said quite forcefully, moving around him to Bellamy who had jogged over in the time she was standing there silently. "They use the trees."

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary," Diggs said.

"Now can we go back?" Roma asked annoying Jordan.

"Go ahead, try not to get yourself _killed_ ," she spat, still shaken up from John.

"Jordan-" Bellamy began, but he was cut off by Jasper.

"There," he said pointing to a figure off in the distance.

"Another one."

"We should run," Finn said. Bellamy nodded, grabbing Jordan's hand and pulling her along with him. She didn't look back to see if the grounders were following them, If she caused both her and Bellamy's death, she wouldn't forgive herself, so she looked ahead.

She let go of his hand after accidentally looking to the side and seeing a grounder only a few yards beside them, really regretting not taking a bigger weapon before she left.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Bellamy yelled after they had been running for a few minutes. Jordan jumped down from a fallen tree after Bellamy.

"What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off!" Diggs yelled from the back of the group.

"Just keep running," Finn told them.

"I can't run much longer!" Jasper gasped and Jordan fell back to step besides him.

"I'm not stopping for him!" Diggs yelled making Jordan really want to punch him, _if_ they weren't running for their lives.

"Come on Jasper!" Jordan sighed taking an arm and wrapping it around her shoulder to pull him along.

"I'm sick of running anyway," Bellamy said and Jordan froze.

"Bellamy…" she whispered, Jasper pulling her forward now.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

"They know where she is."

"Bellamy, don't _do_ this."

"Diggs, where are you?" Roma asked. Jordan's head whipped around in search of the annoying boy, instead seeing a grounder come closer to them.

"Roma!" Diggs yelled from far off as the rest of the group watched Roma run off.

"God," Jordan breathed. She ran after the girl, everyone following her seconds later.

She heard the girl scream, coming to face an impaled and dead Diggs seconds later. Jordan stumbled back from the boy, tripping and backing up into Finn.

"They were leading us here. It's the only direction we could run in," Jasper said. Finn picked Jordan up from the ground, setting her on her feet.

"You good Jordan?" She nodded quickly. "Where'd they go?"

"After Roma," Jordan answered, nodding in the direction the girl ran in.

" _What the hell was that?" Jordan yelled angrily._

" _What the hell was what?" her mother yelled back just as loud, though much more intoxicated._

" _You just tried to fucking sell me off!"_

" _The man was giving you a compliment, Jordan. You take those with grace!"_

" _I didn't have to take anything from him. I don't like him!"_

" _What? Are you still hung up on that Bellamy kid? Grow up!"_

" _Stop being a drunk~" Jordan yelled back before storming out of their room. The men searching were most likely done with the Blake's room by then, so she headed there. She skid past the Blake's room, backing up and seeing the guards leave the room. Her eye's widened in fear at the scene, but seeing Bellamy and his mother in the doorway made her relax. They wouldn't be there if they had caught Octavia._

 _A guard's wandering eyes made Jordan shrink back; his wink making her even more uncomfortable. As they rounded the corner Jordan walked to the Blake's room, waiting for Aurora to close the door before she asked what had happened._

" _What's happened?" she asked, crouching down on the ground and picking up the materials._

" _Bellamy, you wanna take this one?" His mother asked crossing her arms over her chest._

" _There was a string hanging out, Mom," he told her angrily. Jordan found the string Bellamy was talking about as Bellamy removed the table. "I just saved our lives," he told her angrily._

 _Jordan moved the tile out and helped Octavia up from the hole, placing the young girl in her lap. Aurora was scolding Bellamy while Jordan talked to Octavia. "You're getting big, Tavia," she told the young girl bouncing her leg up and down. Octavia smiled at her placing down the doll she had. "I'll bring down more of my old clothes for you."_

" _Thanks Jor," she said smiling. Jordan nodded, she was always careful to not mention anything about hiding her, wanting to be a distraction for the girl. "How was school today?"_

" _Oh!" Jordan exclaimed, placing her arms around Octavia's waist and moving her so that she saw next to her now and not on her. "It was fantastic!" she said sarcastically. "Math sucks," she whispered to the girl._

 _Octavia laughed, both girls looking up at Bellamy as he admired the scene. "Math isn't that bad, O, she's just exaggerating."_

" _Am not!" Jordan exclaimed and Bellamy rolled his eyes, leaning down and kissing her cheek._

" _Are too," he whispered into her ear. She blushed as he pulled away and Octavia's smile widened._

 _Bellamy sat down on the bed across from the two girls, watching them. Octavia poked Jordan who looked down at the young girl who was gesturing for her to lean down. "You and my brother?" she asked quietly. Jordan smiled, looking up at Bellamy for a second before looking back down at Octavia,_

" _Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Tavia."_

"There she is. Roma!" Monroe whispered trying to get the girls attention. Bellamy ran ahead of everyone, pausing for a second before going to see Roma.

"They're playing with us," Finn said and Jordan started to tap her fingers on her leg.

Bellamy closed Roma's dead eyes. "She only came because of me."

"They can kill us whenever they want."

"Don't say things like that," Jordan spat, but her voice lacked the usual fire in it.

"Then they should _get it over with_!" Jasper yelled and Jordan whipped around to him, her eyes widening in fear. Finn ran to Jasper and pulled him back, but he wouldn't shut up. "Come on! We know you're out there! You want to kill us-"

"Jasper, what the fuck are you doing?" Jordan asked quietly, turning around in her spot to see the grounders come for them again.

"They're coming!" Monroe yelled. Jordan was pulled back to stand with the group by Finn, making her stand between him and Bellamy. She watched the grounder run at them until a horn was blown.

"They're leaving," Bellamy stated as the horn blew again.

"That horn. What does it mean?" Jasper asked.

"Acid fog," Finn answered. Jordan whipped around as Finn finished his words, freezing as she realized he wasn't joking. He let his bag fall from his shoulder, opening it up and pulling out a tent.

"We have to run," Monroe said and Jordan started shaking, her mind going back to Atom.

"There's no time."

" _Bell!" Jordan yelled, catching the attention of Bellamy and taking his away from Octavia. His smile got bigger as Jordan ran up to him. She giggled as his hands wrapped around her waist, spinning her around in a circle before placing her back down on the ground. Jordan looked over at Octavia who was standing in the window._

 _Her smile was bigger then too and she grabbed Bellamy's face, bringing it down to kiss her. His one hand went to her waist, spreading his fingers across her back. A wolf whistle brought them apart from the kiss, but they still stared at each other._

" _Yeah! Get it dude!" some random guy yelled running past them. Jordan turned around at the sound rolling her eyes and Bellamy gripping her waist tighter._

" _No need to be so jealous," Jordan muttered to him with a smirk. Bellamy rolled his eyes and she laughed turning to Octavia. "Come on, Tavia." She held out her hand to pull the girl into the crowd, walking her into the party, Bellamy behind them._

" _You don't have a mask," Octavia told the older girl. Jordan smirked, pulling out a cloth mask from her pocket._

" _Been going to this thing for years, Tavia, I've always got one." Octavia skipped away from her and Jordan backed up to Bellamy, keeping the young girl in her sight though._

 _Jordan smiled as she watched Octavia dance around the room. She was dancing quite wildly, but she deserved it. Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder, and she smiled at him. "Do you ever think about having a kid?" she asked him with a smile. He stared down at her, and she blushed. "Never mind, that was stupid." But he shook his head with a smile._

" _I'd love to raise kids with you Jordy." Her smile widened and she turned around, kissing him until the music stopped._

" _Solar flare alert," the PA said. Jordan's eyes widened and she turned around, searching for Octavia. "An x-class solar flare has begun on the starboard side of The Ark. All citizens must report to the nearest shelter zone immediately. This is not a test. This is a solar flare alert." Bellamy grabbed her arm and pulled her around grabbing Octavia's arm too._

 _He pulled them to the door they had entered in seeing guards walk in. Bellamy turned the two girls around. "I need to get home."_

" _You will," he told her pulling them away._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, you know the drill. Masks off. ID chips out," Shumway said._

" _Bell, what do we do?" Octavia asked._

" _Listen to me. Whatever happens, you get back home and get under the floor. You'll be safe there from the flare, like always. Go with Jordan."_

" _What are you gonna do?" Jordan asked, placing her hand on his arm. "Bell, you gotta be careful."_

" _Create a distraction. Go on." Jordan shook her head as he got his baton out._

" _Octavia come on," Jordan pulled her along, trying to make sure that she didn't see what Bellamy was about to do._

" _Cadet Blake," she heard Shumway say. "Why is your weapon out?" She turned around to look at the two, biting her lips._

" _You two," he called, "masks off." Jordan dropped Octavia's hand, her hand going to her face._

 _She groaned, Shumway pulling both hers and Octavia's mask off. She was in deep shit._

" _Sir, she's she's fine. I already scanned her," Bellamy said stepping in front of Octavia._

 _He almost bought it until he looked down at Bellamy's belt. "You don't have a scanner. ID please." Jordan pulled hers out, about to slip it into Octavia's hand when Bellamy spoke._

" _Please, Lieutenant Shumway, I'm begging you, she needs to leave. As a fellow guardsman just let us walk out of here and I'll do anything you want. Anything."_

" _You're not a guardsman yet, cadet. ID now." Jordan's heart broke and she was about to stop him when Octavia ran._

" _No!" Jordan shouted, running forward and trying to grab Octavia when a guard held her by the waist._

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jasper asked. Jordan was keenly aware of Bellamy's hand on her back.

"Will this even work?" Monroe asked.

"We'll find out," Finn promised.

"Finn, if we die because of you I'll kill you," Jordan muttered. Bellamy's hand patted her back and she looked over at him.

"No, you won't," he told her. She rolled her eyes and he pushed the cover back. "There's no fog."

"Maybe it was a false alarm," Finn muttered and Jordan pushed herself up with a sigh.

"They're coming back."

"No they're not, he's alone," Jordan said watching the grounder run.

"Now can we run?" Monroe asked.

Jordan snapped, turning around to face the girl. "God, what were you in prison for, annoying a _guard_ too much?"

"Fight me bitch," Monroe spat.

Jordan gripped the knife in her pocket. "Quite the words for a five year old," she taunted.

"Jordan, shut the fuck up," Bellamy said grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the red haired girl

"Make me," she spat. The two stared at each other until Bellamy gave up with a head shake.

"He doesn't see us. I'm going after him."

"And do what? Kill him?" Finn asked Bellamy.

"No," Bellamy answered, "catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is, then kill him."

"Bellamy," Jordan began, she was still reeling from the other words, "that's stupid. He already looks like…" she looked at the grounder running away, "double the size of you…" But Bellamy had walked away already.

"How do we know he's not leading us to another trap?" Jasper asked.

"We don't," Jordan answered.

-:-

Bellamy climbed down the whole they just saw the grounder go into. Jordan followed after him, ignoring the hand he offered with an annoyed look. He got out his axe while she got her knife, readying it to fight incase she needed it. They walked around the corner coming to see Octavia fumbling with something.

"Bellamy? Jordan?" Octavia asked. Jordan's face lit up and she ran to Octavia.

"Get the key," she told her and Jordan picked up the key.

"Monroe, watch the entrance," Bellamy told her as Jordan freed Octavia. The younger girl lunged for the older one, hugging her tightly. Jordan hugged her back just as tight.

"Glad you're not dead kid," she muttered pulling away as Bellamy hugged his sister.

"Shut up," Octavia laughed. Jordan smiled watching the two sibling reunite.

 _Jordan screamed as the guards held her back from the pressure doors. She had begged them to not do what they were about to do, but the Councilors and guards were ruthless. "No!" She cried, watching Aurora step into the pressure chamber. "Please!_ Please _Lieutenant Shumway! Don't do this!" She struggled against the guards, finally getting enough slack to the elbow one in the nose and knee the other one in the crotch. "Please you don't need to do this."_

" _Get her out of here, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Marcus said to some guards._

" _No," Jordan whispered, putting a hand on the glass. "You can't take her, you have no idea how much she means to him. He'll be devastated, he..." Jordan stopped, turning around to face Shumway and Marcus Kane._

" _She broke the law and so_ she _has to pay for her crime."_

 _Jordan shook her head, feeling the tears in her eyes. "I'll do anything, please."_

" _Jordan?" She heard Bellamy ask. She shut her eyes tightly. This was it, she thought, this was the end. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? You have no right to be here," his voice was full of venom as he spoke, but Jordan refused to let herself cry in front of him._

" _Look, Councilor Kane, you don't have to do this, okay?" She looked around at the group. "You can-" Jordan wouldn't give up though. "I'll-"_

" _You're not floating instead of her!" Marcus roared and Jordan took a step back from the man. He then nodded to Shumway who hit the button to release the airlock._

 _Jordan screamed, turning around and slamming her hand on the door, just catching a glimpse of Aurora being sucked out._

"How did you find me?" Octavia asked Jasper, limping over and hugging him.

"Followed him," he said laughing. Jordan smiled as she watched the two, looking over at Bellamy with a smile.

"We should go. Now, before he wakes up," Octavia said and Jordan nodded.

"He's not gonna wake up," Bellamy said walking around the grounder that was out cold.

"Bellamy that's stupid and reckless-" Jordan started but Bellamy picked up the spear.

"Bellamy, stop. He didn't hurt me. Let's just go," Octavia tried. Jordan watched Finn crouch in front of the grounder. She followed him, looking down at Finn's hands.

"They started this. Finn, Jordan, move."

"Foghorn," Jordan muttered, looking at the grounders face and seeing him stab Finn. She wasn't fast enough though, and he threw her back into the wall where she hit her head.

She groaned as she watched what was going on with blurred vision. She tried picking herself up but fell back when she didn't feel her legs. She watched as the grounder fell, seeing Bellamy get up immediately. "Don't take the knife out," she muttered, pushing her hands against the wall to steady herself. "We gotta get back," she whispered.

"Can you walk?" Bellamy asked kneeling in front of her and shaking her head around. "Jordan, look at me."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at what she thought was Bellamy. "I am."

-:-

Bellamy had forced Jordan to allow Monroe's help back to camp, saying that he'd leave Finn here and carry her back to camp if she didn't cooperate. She groaned and let Monroe steer her to camp, though it was very half heartedly.

She came in after Bellamy with Finn though, having fallen back awhile ago and Monroe refusing to help her any longer.

"Jordan wouldn't let me take the knife out," she heard Jasper say as she got to door.

"Good call Jordan," Clarke praised and Jordan nodded in thanks. "Get him in the dropship now. Go!"

Miller ran over to Jordan, offering his help but she pushed him away. "Are you sure Jordan?" He asked.

"I'm fine Miller," she said shoving his hands away. "Seriously."

"Jordan," Bellamy began, stepping towards her and putting his hand on the back of her head. She winced, pulling her head back from him. "Let me look at it," he said sternly turning her head to let him see.

Blood matted her hair from the gash in her head, a wound about an inch or so wide. "Jordan, you really should let Clarke look at this," Miller said looking at the wound with Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded, catching sight of Octavia and letting Jordan go. "Put her in the dropship," he told Miller and the boy started to pull Jordan there. "You don't think, O!" She heard Bellamy scold Octavia and her heart dropped. Everything they had been working towards, every bridge that had been built was about to come crashing down with Bellamy's words.

Jordan ripped her arm out of Miller's grasp and ran to the siblings, her vision blurring with the exertion. "Stop _blaming_ me for your mistakes!" Octavia yelled as Jordan approached. "What happened to Finn is not my fault! I wanted to leave, so if Finn dies in there, that's on _you_." Jordan gulped, pushing herself in between the two. "Everything that's gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on The Ark! You wanted me to go to that stupid dance! You got mom _killed_!" Jordan winced and she stepped back, thinking of Aurora's death.

"Me?" Bellamy asked quietly, he sniffled and Jordan shook her head. "Mom was floated for having _you_. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born."

"Where are you going?" Jordan asked Octavia as she tried to leave camp.

" _He_ can't keep me locked up in here forever!" Octavia yelled, giving Jordan more of a headache.

"Get inside," Bellamy ordered the boy standing outside as Jordan pulled Octavia away. "Go!"

"Tavia," Jordan started, putting her hands on Octavia's shoulders, "you know he doesn't mean that."

"I don't care what he means, he said it."

"Your brother is the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life," Jordan said trying to smile, "and he loves to you to the end of the world and back. He's angry because you were locked up in that place, you're angry and scared because you were locked up in that. He only half understands what being locked up is like for you so please just don't hate him too much."

"How can you even say that? How can you say that he will come around? He was horrible to you! He wanted you _dead_!"

Jordan shook her head. "I love-" she stumbled, shaking her head and tapping her fingers, "loved him. I loved him. His whole world came crashing down around him, and I..." She didn't know how to explain it, because what he had to said to her was horrible, but it wasn't anything she hadn't experienced before. "The only thing I can say to you is that your brother was never good with his feelings, okay? He'll jump to the first thing that comes across his mind that describes anything remotely accurate to what he's thinking."

Minutes after leaving Octavia alone Jordan saw Bellamy preparing to leave.

"Bellamy, where are you going?" She asked walking up to him.

"Going to get answers," he told her grabbing some rope.

"How?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"None of your business," he said brusquely. He grabbed a dagger and slid that into a pocket.

"If you're gonna act like a five year old I should treat you like one Bellamy Blake," she said crossing her arms.

"Full name, huh? That's where we've gone?" Jordan rolled her eyes.

"It's not the farthest I'm willing to go Bellamy."

"Oh yeah?" He didn't ask her to prove it, because he knew she would.

"It doesn't look good out there, Bell. I don't care how stubborn you are, please value your life a little and think about what you're doing. Not just who you're doing this for."

"You're worse than Octavia!" He yelled. "He stabbed Finn! Made you hit your head! And I know you can't see it but it's pretty gross Jordan. And he _locked_ her up!"

 **I'd totally understand if everyone of you hates me. I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with school and emotional stuff. The process of me updating pretty much includes me reviewing everything about four times, and I don't have time for that a lot, so I think if someone would like to be a beta for me that would be so helpful.**

 **So now that that is out of the way, what do you think? This is a glimpse into Ark!Jordan and Ark!Bellamy. They met young and basically have been inseparable. We also meet Jordan's mom. Yikes, they don't seem very hospitable; thankfully Jordan's got the Blakes. Also Jordan and Marcus together without Jordan knowing anything about him, he seems to care but you never really know with him.**

 **We also saw Jordan defending Bellamy, then Jordan vs Bellamy and basically they couldn't keep the sexual tension out of anything this chapter, just imagine the next one. Also some good Joravian moments with some coming up. And finally Jordan with Finn, the beginning of a great relationship.**

 **I just finished Season 2 last night, wow I'm behind, and also watched the trailer for season 3! WOWOW**

 **Okay, hopefully I'll see you guys soon. Thank you**

 **Constant Vigilance homies.**


	7. Chapter 7: Contents Under Pressure

Jordan was trying very hard not to show how nervous she was, just so that kids around her wouldn't start anything. However, she wasn't doing a great job at it. She wasn't pacing around the ship, but she was tapping her fingers on her leg and looking around at the room. She stepped outside every minute or so incase the storm had calmed down or if Bellamy and his group was back, but they never were. Her nerves were showing and creating a slight panic in the group.

Every so often there was a group of three kids coming in after gathering blankets and supplies they'd need to ride out the storm. Unfortunately for Jordan, they were still missing a crucial few, like their leader and such. "Hold it back!" Jordan snapped as the tarp got loose from some hands. One kid sent her a scared look that she didn't see, as she turned her attention to Clarke and Raven behind her.

She knew that they were trying to contact the Ark, but she didn't have much hope. Bellamy had done a good job trashing their radio and now they desperately needed it.

"The hundred are alive," she heard Raven say into the radio and some part deep inside of Jordan smiled. They weren't completely alone now, but she tuned out again, seeing Octavia bolt out the door.

She moved to go after her, but Monty held her back, shaking his head. "She's going to get some of my moonshine for Clarke," he told her, but she wasn't pleased.

"She should have asked me!" Jordan yelled angrily, gaining more attention from the kids around her.

"You don't want to be like Bellamy, Jordan," Monty whispered to her, causing her anger to disappear quickly. It was replaced by guilt immediately, though she was thankful that the younger Blake hadn't seen her overprotective outburst.

"Clarke," a new voice said and Jordan finally tuned back into what was going on around her. "This is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Jordan turned to face Clarke, seeing the blonde already looking at her.

Jordan nodded at Clarke, telling her that it was okay to talk, she wouldn't be mad. She was starting to feel controling and a lot like Bellamy, something that worried her. "Yes, the Earth is survivable. We're not alone."

"Clarke," Jordan began, leaving the door for the radio. "We've gotta close those doors as soon as Octavia get's back."

"Jordan," a voice crackled through the radio and Jordan's eyes widened, "is that you?" Clarke stared at Jordan who stared at the radio, almost expecting to see her father come through.

"Yeah," she finally answered. A big bang tore Jordan's eyes away from the radio to look at the door. She winced, "How bad is the storm? We've got people out there and I need to know if we can wait or not."

Back on the Ark, Marcus almost smiled, she was turning out to be a remarkable young woman and her leadership on the ground would most likely allow for him to see her when the rest of the Ark followed them down to the ground.

"It's a big hurricane," her father answered and Jordan bit her lip. It was up to her or Clarke with the door, and they couldn't wait much longer.

"Mom," Clarke started after a long pause, and Jordan followed the girl's gaze to Finn, "he's dying. The knife is still in his chest."

"Clarke." Jaha came through the radio and Jordan turned away from Finn to the radio. "Is my son with you?" Jordan and Clarke shared a sad look before Jordan nodded, taking the responsibility of telling Jaha.

"I'm so sorry," Jordan said, her mind going to finding his dead body, with Charlotte's terrorized cries following. Atom was next. "Wells is- Wells is dead." Jordan could only imagine how he was feeling about the news. Everyone up there had to have been holding out hope for their kids, just because the bracelets had stopped transmitting signs didn't mean the 100 were dead.

"I'm going to talk you through it, step by step," Abby's voice came through broken on the radio and Jordan nodded. "Clarke… just five… to get to medical."

"What!" Clarke asked leaning in.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Jordan asked walking over to the girl.

"It's not the radio, it's the storm," she answered and Jordan nodded, she should have assumed as much. There was more crackling voice and Jordan looked around. She'd give Bellamy five more minutes, then the door was closing.

Octavia came through seconds later and Jordan relaxed, not realizing how nervous she was. The younger Blake had two canisters in her hands, both holding Monty's moonshine. Jordan and Clarke ran over to her, Clarke grabbing one and opening it up.

"Ugh," she groaned, closing the thing back up. "Monty's moonshine?"

"Pretty sure no germ could survive it," Octavia said under handedly, and if they weren't in a horrible situation Jordan would have highfived her for the comment. There was a loud boom and Jordan winced, she really wanted to give Bellamy the five minutes. Clarke looked up at her and then to the doors.

"Jordan we need-"

"You deal with Finn and I will handle the storm," Jordan spat walking away to the door and watching. There was no way she would be able to see if they were coming until they were in the ship unfortunately.

"You're not going to close the doors, are you?" she heard Octavia ask.

"Three minutes," was Jordan's only response.

"It's okay, they'll find somewhere to ride it out," Clarke comforted, but Jordan didn't know. Bellamy was stubborn and would want to get back to camp.

"One stitching needle," she heard Raven say but Jordan didn't take her eyes off of the door.

"Great, I still need something to close the wound." Jordan was still counting down. Two minutes.

"There's so wire on the second level. I used it for the tents," Octavia told the blonde girl who nodded.

"Let's see it."

"Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. I rigged it to the solar cells in the roof. That means they're hot! You got that?" Octavia was gone from Jordan's side, but she still looked outside.

"Yeah, I got that."

"Tell me you can do this," Jordan heard Raven plead with Clarke and she finally looked away from the door to the duo.

One min-

"Hey! They're back!" Jordan whipped her head around at the words, just barely stopping herself from going to hug Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouted and Jordan finally saw why Bellamy went back out. The grounder.

The grounder fell to the ground and Octavia walked over to to the two. "The hell are you doing?" She asked and Jordan nodded, she knew Bellamy was mad at the grounder because he took Octavia, though it did not justify his actions.

"It's time to get some answers," he answered.

"Oh you mean revenge?" Octavia corrected and Jordan smirked, in the week they had been here, Octavia was becoming a lot more independent.

"I mean intel," Bellamy corrected, sending Jordan a sharp look which she ignored. He turned to the boys who carried in the grounder. "Get him upstairs." Clarke joined the three, looking to Jordan for back up.

"Bellamy, she's right." Clarke gave Jordan a sharp look to tell her to back her up, but Jordan made a point of not looking at the blonde. Instead she stared a Bellamy, she knew that the man wanted to pin everything wrong in their camp on the grounder, but he had to know that wouldn't be possible.

"Clarke, okay we're ready. Can you hear me?" Abby's voice asked through the radio and Bellamy looked to Raven, surprised at the noise. Clarke looked away too and Jordan sighed, they needed the Ark to survive, everyone needed to know that.

Clarke realized that Jordan wasn't going to help her in the way she wanted and took things into her hands. "Look," she gave both Bellamy and Jordan the pointed look, " _this_ is not who we are."

"Clarke?" Abby asked again, and Jordan looked to Bellamy.

"It is now," he said finally.

Octavia protested with a shake of her head but Bellamy ignored her, going up the ladder and to the third floor.

Clarke shook her head, disappointed in Jordan, who was angry at them. "One," she started, her eyebrows going up along with her voice, "I can't _control_ Bellamy. And two, in case anyone wants to care, we need answers. Now, I'm not saying we do it Bellamy's twisted way, but we need them." Clarke stared at Jordan, biting back an angry retort.

"What're you doing up here?" He asked meeting her at the trap door.

"Here to make sure you don't regret whatever you're about to do."

"I know what I'm doing, Jordan."

"Do you?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. Bellamy huffed, stepping to the side and letting her in completely and she sent him a smirk, though it wasn't a teasing one. Derek and Miller were tying up the unconscious grounder with much difficulty, but Jordan and Bellamy didn't help, both just standing there and watching. "You're not going to torture him." It wasn't a question, she wasn't going to let him do that.

"Yes I-"

"He's here for _intel_ Bellamy, not for revenge. If you plan on torturing him then you'll have to knock me out." He stared at her with an annoyed face, but she wasn't looking at him, she was watching the grounder.

He shot up from his position and Jordan jerked back from his sudden movement, her heart racing. Bellamy's hand fell on the small of her back and he sent her an unreadable look, it was like he wanted her to not be there because he was worried for her, not because she would stand in his way.

"Tie him tighter. The last thing we need is this bastard getting free because you screwed up," Bellamy said to Miller, the softness in his look to Jordan gone in an instant. Jordan watched him struggle against the bonds, looking around at the four in the room until his eyes fell on something in the back. Jordan looked behind to see what the grounder was looking at. Octavia.

"Octavia, get out of here," Miller said.

"I told you he was protecting me. You didn't have to do this." It was directed at Bellamy, though jordan did notice that Octavia avoided her eyes.

"This isn't about you. I'm doing this for all of us."

"You did that for all of us?" Octavia asked in an accusatory tone, looking over at the grounder.

"I did _that_ for Finn and Jasper and Diggs and John and Roma."

"It wasn't even him," Octavia pleaded. Jordan was about to say something when Bellamy cut her off.

"You don't know that! We need to know what we're up against. How many there are and why they're killing us." Jordan was almost scared of the tone that Bellamy had. "And he's gonna tell us right now." He started to walk to the grounder but Octavia tried to pull him back.

"No, Bellamy, please," Octavia grabbed Bellamy's hand to pull him away.

"Miller, get her out of here," Bellamy said shaking off his sister's hands.

"I was there!" Octavia yelled, "I- Hey, get… Get off of me!" Octavia ripped her arms out of Miller's grasp as the grounder fought with the restraints. Jordan narrowed her eyes at the tied up man. "You're pathetic," Octavia spat, "I don't even think he speaks English. He won't understand you." Jordan opened her eyes to watch the grounder as he moved around to keep his eyes on Octavia the whole time.

"Oh, I think he will." Jordan looked away from the captive to Bellamy, seeing his eyes harden. Jordan took a deep breath, catching Bellamy's attention and dragging it away from the grounder. "You don't need to be here for this, Jordan."

"I think I'll stay," she shot back harshly.

-:-

"What's your name?" Jordan asked standing next to Bellamy in front of the grounder. There was only silence. "What's your name?" she repeated, her voice taking on a harder edge. They had been getting nowhere for the last ten minutes.

She clenched her jaw in irritation, Bellamy's hand going to her arm and pulling her back just as the ship shook. Bellamy stumbled back a few steps, his hand still clamped on to Jordan's arm, pulling her back with him and then falling to the ground, Jordan on top of him.

Seconds after they fell Bellamy groaned. He let go of Jordan's arm, but she didn't get up right away, instead letting her head fall on his chest and trying to catch her breath. "You okay?" Bellamy asked, and Jordan felt his chest rise and fall with every word he said. Unfortunately, it reminded her too much of the intimate time they spent together a year ago.

"I'm okay," she answered quietly, pushing herself off of him. "You?" She asked this time, giving him a hand for help.

"Good," he answered after a nod. She nodded at him as well. Jordan looked around the room and sighed in relief when she saw that the grounder was still tied up. Miller went to check the bondages while Jordan picked up one of the lamps by the open hatch. Drew must have gone down there.

"What the hell was that? We under attack or not?" Bellamy asked as Drew came back up.

"Storm damage. We're okay," he answered pulling himself up. Jordan and Bellamy shared a relieved look, both of their shoulders falling almost in the same fashion. It was uncanny their similarities, something that happened because of how close they grew up.

"We're gonna try this one more time," Bellamy said after looking away from Jordan and to the grounder. He walked to the front of the grounder. "What's your name? Where's your camp? How many of you are there?" Jordan stood in the back this time, trying to see if she could read the grounder and pick at him.

"Hey," Miller interjected, "check it out." Bellamy looked over at Jordan who was standing over Miller. She looked down at what Miller had in his hand, her eyebrows raising in confusion. Bellamy approached with Drew, both kneeling down to see the box Miller had. "What is all this stuff?"

"Hell knows," Jordan muttered, looking up at the grounder. Bellamy took the book that Miller handed him, opening up the strap much to the grounder's dislike.

"Think we found something he doesn't want us to see, Jordan," he muttered and Jordan nodded. She crouched down next to him as he went flipping through the book. "These aren't bad." Jordan looked up at the grounder to see him stare at her with more emotion than he had been showing since he was put in there. When she looked back down, Bellamy had the book open to a page with a drawing of Octavia on it.

Jordan put her hand on Bellamy's forearm, but he didn't look at her. She took the book from his hands, flipping to the next page. Their camp. "It's our camp," she whispered.

"I'm guessing if we counted all those marks, it would add up to 103."

"Ten are crossed out," Miller muttered, looking at Jordan and Bellamy.

"That's how many people we've lost," Bellamy responded, pushing himself up and walking to stand in front of the grounder. "They've been watching us ever since we got here."

"Bellamy," Jordan began after a few minutes of them staring at the grounder. "We're new people, they have every right to watch us." Bellamy whipped around to look at her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Get the hell out of my way," they heard Clarke say, bringing the two out of their intense stare down. The sexual tension between them was going up to a level it had never been to before.

"Let her through," Jordan said to Drew, who looked to Bellamy for confirmation, which he gave. Jordan rolled her eyes, annoyed by Drew's confirmation with Bellamy.

"Well, if he didn't hate us before, he does now." Clarke gave Bellamy an angry look, sparing Jordan from her disapproving look then. Bellamy looked between Jordan and Clarke, both were looking at him expectantly, though Clarke's look was slightly different than Jordan's. With a sigh he grabbed both of their arms and pulled them away from the grounder.

"Who cares?" Bellamy asked when they were away from the other three. "How's Finn?"

"Alive," Clarke answered. "His people will care," she said in reference to the grounder hanging up. "How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy."

"Relax, princess. No one saw us take him." Jordan nodded along side of Clarke, suddenly not knowing what she thought was right. "He was chained up in that cave the entire time, and thanks to the storm, we didn't see a soul on the way back." There was a loud bang from above and they all looked up. "Ok," Bellamy began, bringing out the notebook and flipping through to show Clarke what they were looking at a while ago. "In case you missed it, his people are already killing us. How many more of our people need to die until you realize we're fighting a war?"

"We're not soldiers, Bellamy," Jordan finally whispered, gaining both of their attention. "Look at him. We can't win."

"You're right," he said, but Jordan knew he wasn't agreeing with them. "We can't, _if_ we don't fight."

"What would we even fight with?" Jordan asked angrily throwing her hands up in the air.

"Clarke, he's seizing!" Raven's voice came through the ship. Clarke's eyes widened.

"On my way!" she yelled and went to the hatch, but Jordan wasn't done with Bellamy.

"We have no weapons. Those kids out there don't know how to fight. Probably fifteen of them were in The Skybox for murder, Bellamy we can't win if we fight, you _have_ to know that."

"If you have no faith in us, then why are you here?" Bellamy stared at her, anger brewing just under the surface.

"No faith and common sense are two different things, Bellamy!" But Jordan's anger had boiled over and she didn't want to deal with an incompetent Bellamy.

"Go downstairs, Jordan." She narrowed her eyes on him, but he wouldn't back down. " _Go_ downstairs, Jordan." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"Go."

She looked away from him to the ceiling before giving in. "Fuck you, Bellamy." She went to the ladder and swung her legs around to the rungs. She was only down a few rungs when the hatch was shut.

"Jordan?" Octavia asked, seeing the girl with a very annoyed face on plant her feet firmly on the floor. "What happened?"

"You're brother is _dick_!" She yelled the last word, making sure that Bellamy heard it on the level above. When she was done seething she turned to Octavia, "I forgot how hard it is to get through to him."

"Welcome to the club," Octavia muttered harshly.

Jordan sat back against the ladder with a bored look, though she was far from bored. Her mind was occupied with what Bellamy could be doing to the grounder and Finn's condition. She couldn't hear what was going on in either level, so she and everyone else was left to their imagination. Until Clarke came scrambling up the ladder.

"They locked the hatch," Jordan said without any care.

"Yeah well, they better open it," she said in a tone that made Jordan sit up straight. She wasn't happy about something. She pounded on the hatch. "Hey!" She pounded on it again. "Open the door!" A few seconds later the door was opened and Miller's face was in the hatch. "Get out of my way, Miller. Now!" Jordan followed Clarke up the ladder, thankful that the grounder didn't look any different than when she went down a few minutes before. "What's on this?" She asked holding up the knife.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked.

"He poisoned the blade. All this time, you knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did. What is it? Is there an antidote?"

"Clarke, he doesn't understand you." That was Octavia trying to save the grounder.

"Vials," Jordan breathed, looking at Bellamy. He nodded and they went for the box with the vials. There was a cling but Jordan didn't look up from rifling through the box to see what it was. "It's gotta be here. He's not stupid enough to have a poison around this long without an antidote."

"Which one?" Clarke asked.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy shouted.

"Show us," Octavia pleaded. "Please."

"Which one? Our friend is dying down there and you can stop that." Jordan was surprisingly silent, unable to think of what was right, and she felt so stupid for it. Clarke shared a look with Bellamy, pleading with him to do something.

"I'll get him to talk," Bellamy said harshly.

"Bellamy," Jordan breathed, "no." Octavia grabbed Bellamy's arm to try and stop him, but he was stronger than her.

"He wants Finn to die. Why can't you see that? Why can't _either_ of you see that?" Jordan bit her lip, staring at Bellamy. "Do you want him to live or not?"

"Of course I want him to live!" Jordan shouted, "but _not_ because of this!"

"Clarke, you even said it yourself," Octavia muttered, "this is not who we are! He was protecting me. He saved my life."

"We're talking about Finn's life!" Jordan shut her eyes in confusion, because she knew that Bellamy had some part of him that was grateful to the grounder, but now they had to think about Finn, and what was best for him.

"Do it," Clarke answered and Bellamy went to a strap. Octavia shook her head as Jordan opened her eyes.

"Just tell us!" Octavia pleaded, trying to a step to the grounder but Miller and Drew held her back.

"You're gonna show us the antidote or you're gonna wish you had," Bellamy said coming back with a cut seat belt. They had to find the antidote; they had to. But the way that Bellamy was going wasn't the only way. And Jordaan couldn't think of another way. She used to be so quick on her feet, but now she had no idea.

"Jordan," Octavia called, pulling Jordan out of her train of thought. "Jordan please, you can stop him."

Octavia was giving her a hopeful look, but she couldn't think of anything, she didn't deserve the look Octavia gave her. "Which one is the antidote?" Jordan asked, taking the box from Clarke and bringing it in front of the grounder. "Please tell us. Please save our friend." She could have sworn that his eyes flickered to the left, but it wasn't enough for her. Bellamy put his hand on Jordan's shoulder, pulling her back gently.

Bellamy shook out his arm with the seat belt in it, warming it up for what he was about to do. Jordan wanted to plead with Bellamy to not do what he was willing to do, but there was no other way for her to prevent him. There was no other way to get the answers from him.

The first whip came when Jordan was blinking, and she was thankful, but she could still see the red mark on the man's chest.

"Just tell them," Clarke pleaded, taking the box from Jordan's hand and getting down on her knees.

He didn't say or do anything though, and Bellamy brought her to stand behind him.

Jordan grabbed Octavia's arm, pulling her into a hug that didn't allow her to see what was going on. But Jordan watched. For some twisted reason in her mind, she made herself watch what Bellamy did, and she didn't know why.

After a few minutes of the torture Octavia got out of Jordan's arms and turned to watch. "Clarke! He's getting worse!" They heard Raven call up. Jordan and Clarke shared a hesitant glance.

"Go check up on him," Clarke said and Jordan nodded.

She was down on the ladder in matter of seconds, seeing Finn cough up something. And then everything stopped. Jordan ran to Finn's side, glad that she took the Health class on the Ark. She shoved Raven out of the way because she was crying from not knowing what to do.

"CPR?" Raven asked when she saw that Jordan was pushing on Finn's chest. Jordan only nodded, pushing for another 13 seconds before Finn coughed up more of the fluid in his lungs. Jordan sighed and fell back while Raven calmed down a little bit. "Are they getting anything out of him?" Raven asked and Jordan shook her head.

There was a thud from outside and Jordan grimaced. She didn't like rain so much anymore. "Do you think they'll get anywhere with him?"

"I don't know Raven!" Jordan yelled and Raven took a step back. "I just don't fucking know!"

"Sorry," Raven mumbled. Jordan shook her head, watching the girl go to the ladder and up it. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

There had to be another way for them to get the answers from the grounder, she just didn't know it. Still.

She was down there wallowing in her self-pity when the lights started flickering. She pushed herself up and walked to the ladder. Things must've been awkward when Clarke saved Finn, almost as awkward between her and Bellamy. The tension could be cut with a...

Her eyes widened in shock and she went up the ladder. She pushed the hatch open and saw the knife right next to it. She grabbed it and pushed herself to her feet, seeing Raven push wires into the grounder a chest.

She winced as the grounder convulsed from the electricity, but now she had a plan. Octavia ripped the knife from Jordan's hand.

"No more!" Octavia yelled, showing everyone she had the knife.

"He's letting Finn die," Raven said harshly. That's when Jordan realized Octavia was using the knife on herself, and so did Bellamy.

"Octavia, no!" He yelled as she cut herself.

"He won't let me die," she said to him. She grabbed the vials and kneels in front of the grounder.

"Octavia, what the hell did you-" Jordan pulled Bellamy back from his sister, letting her do what she needed. It was the right thing, no matter how long it took her to find out.

Octavia was pointing to each individual vial for the grounder, and when he finally told her it was like a weight was lifted off of the room.

"Thank you," Clarke said to Octavia after taking the vial from her and going down the ladder. Octavia wrapped some cloth around her cut and got up, pushing Bellamy's hand away.

"Don't touch me."

-:-

"Jordan?" It was Octavia. "He said thank you to me," she whispered sitting down next to the girl in their tent. Octavia wasn't really mad at Jordan, because the girl seemed to be putting enough pressure on herself.

"I should've thought of it sooner, then every..." Octavia put her hand on Jordan's arm making her stop.

"The only people that should be mad at themselves are Bellamy, Clarke and Raven. You didn't do anything."

"But I didn't stop them. I knew there was a better way, I knew it. And yet- I'm supposed to be doing something, and I just couldn't fucking think. I feel so-"

"Jordan," this time it was the other Blake that spoke. Both Octavia and Jordan looked up at Bellamy, seeing him shake his head. "Can I speak to her alone, Octavia?"

Octavia nodded, leaving the tent without sparing a glance at the two. "What?" Jordan asked. It wasn't a hostile question, she was just tired and she just... "I thought it would be so much different," she muttered into her hands. "And I don't why."

Bellamy put his hand on hers, grabbing her fingers and intertwining them, a gesture that hasn't been done in a while. "I'm sorry. I feel like I..."

"You did what you thought you needed to do. I'm not mad."

"But you're upset."

"Of course I'm upset, Bellamy! I should've said something-"

"It's not easy being in charge, you know that."

"Yeah well, it's not easy just leaving it alone."

 **So here's the next chapter. I really like it because of Jordan's part. We see her struggle with what's right, her need to always think of the right thing. She developed it when she was young it will be a recurring theme throughout the series. I'm excited for her in the next episodes, things really pick up.**

 **So did you guys watch the episode on Thursday? I'm looking forward to the rest of season.**


	8. Chapter 8: Day Trip

Jordan walked around camp nervously, looking everywhere for signs of Clarke on a mission to see her. Jordan was supposed to have talked with her father but she bailed, instead making sure that everything was running smoothly outside. Bellamy locked himself on the stupid third floor of the dropship. "Jordan!" Nicki called bringing the girl out of her walk. "Clarke wants you and her to talk with Chancellor Jaha." Jordan nodded but she didn't move, just staring at the ship. "Earth to Jordan," she called waving her hand in front of her face and then snickering. "We're on Earth now, it's so much funnier when you're actually on Earth."

Jordan nodded, not really understanding what the girl was saying but trying to play along. "Did you even hear that joke?" But Jordan didn't answer still. "Fine, Clarke wants to see you in the tent." Jordan nodded again, this time following the order and going to the tent with the communications setup.

"- but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve," Clarke said as Jordan walked in.

"Don't let anyone else catch you with that talk," Jordan teased, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the blonde.

The camera was on her father, his eye's wide and his mouth open like he saw a ghost. She almost didn't blame him, but then she stopped and rolled her eyes. She licked her lips and looked away to Clarke, who was holding out a head set for her.

Once her father got over the shock of seeing her, he spoke. "Hello Jordan." She only nodded in response. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a verbal response, he looked down at the papers in her hands. "We do have some good news for you. According to civil defense plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site. Here are the coordinates." He showed the two girls a tablet with a map on it and Clarke went to write it down while Jordan watched the screen.

"In addition to supplies," Jaha began, "it could provide shelter for the hundred _and_ for the citizens coming down from The Ark."

"Why'd you think it's intact?" Jordan asked, leaning on her arm closer to the screen.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare," Marcus told her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"That's helpful," she muttered, though she knew everyone heard her.

Clarke put a hand on Jordan's arm to calm her down, "It's at least worth a shot." Jordan sighed, knowing that Clarke was right.

"Chancellor," a new voice said, causing Jordan to narrow her eyes, "I have to object." The voice was vaguely familiar, and it was highly annoying because of the way that it was pretending to be friendly. "Project Exodus is under way. The kids should sit tight in their camp until the first drop ship launches."

Jordan's eyebrows rose together in confusion, though it was quickly overridden with anger. "Excuse me? We can't sit 'tight' here. There is no sitting back and relaxing on the ground. We're being threatened by the grounders almost daily, and it's getting colder." Jordan took a breath, finally seeing who the person speaking was. The previous Chancellor, Diane. "There is no waiting until the adults get here to try and handle everything... And need I remind you, Diane, that we have been here on the ground for a couple of weeks, while you two-thousand some odd people, were waiting to hear if we were even alive. So really, the people that should be calling the shots here, are us."

"I'd like a moment please," Marcus said to the council. They all left after his words, even Clarke. "Jordan we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Marcus."

"Jordan, it's not your fault."

"I don't think it's my fault."

"Clarke says otherwise."

"Clarke doesn't know anything that went on," she said with a pointed look. "What are you trying to pull over?"

"I'm trying to help."

" _Twenty_ years late." Jordan stood up from her seat, making the chair fall back from how fast she stood up. She ripped the headset off of her head and threw it down, casting the monitor one more dirty look before leaving the tent.

Clarke was waiting outside of the tent, chewing on fingernails and looking at the tent every few seconds. Jordan stood there for a few seconds dead silent before Clarke realized she was there. "What happened?" She asked but Jordan gave her a look.

"Don't talk to my father about me anymore please." She through the map at Clarke and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Go get some supplies, we need to leave soon." Clarke nodded and Jordan looked around camp for Dax. "You seen Dax?" Jordan asked Monty and Jasper, who were sorting nuts.

"By the meat," Monty answered. Jordan nodded, walking over to the meat area they were setting up.

"Dax," Jordan called, making the boy turn around and look over at her. "You're next to talk to your parents." He nodded and Jordan walked away, going the dropship. She moved the curtain away to see the Blake siblings in the middle of an argument.

"Whatever twisted connection you think you have with that animal, forget it. You don't get to see him. End of conversation." Jordan bit her lip as Bellamy said the words. He turned away from his sister, walking towards the ship entrance where Jordan was. She caught his eye, giving him a sad smile.

"Why do you even care if I ruined your life?" She asked, stopping Bellamy from walking away. "You should want me to go up there. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me, problem solved."

"Octavia," Bellamy muttered, "you know I didn't mean that."

"Bellamy," Jordan said sternly, making him stop talking and dig himself further into a hole.

"The answer is still no. I'm not talking to Jaha."

"I'm not here for that," Jordan replied.

"What, then?"

"The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here."

"What kind of supplies?" Bellamy asked.

"Stuff that should help us live through the winter. Clarke and I are gonna check it out. We need backup."

"Why are you asking me?"

"I could use someone that doesn't like to talk, and also someone that I'm not annoyed with. Since you check the more important one, I chose you." Bellamy huffed and Jordan smirked, she got him.

"Meet you in ten."

Jordan nodded, leaving the drop ship for outside. She went to her tent and grabbed her coat, pulling it on so that she wouldn't be cold anymore. She didn't really notice how cold it was getting outside until then.

She pulled her hair out of the jacket and sighed, looking around at the tent. "Jordan," Bellamy called, sticking his head into the tent. "Let's go." She nodded, following Bellamy out and to the rations, where Clarke was waiting.

Bellamy threw a lot of rations into his bag, giving only a few of the ones he picked to Jordan. "That's a lot of rations," Jordan muttered. "It's only a day trip, Bell."

Bellamy looked behind Jordan's head and she assumed that it was Octavia he was looking at it. "A lot can happen in a day." Jordan almost snorted at the dramatic tone in his voice.

-:-

"You know, the first dropship is gonna come down soon. Pretty sure you can't avoid Jaha forever," Clarke said to Bellamy, not even trying to say something to Jordan.

"I can try," Bellamy responded. Jordan walked ahead of the two, looking around at the ground in hope of catching sight of the door. At the top of the hill the three of them looked up at the ruined hill.

"The depot is supposed to be around here," Jordan muttered. "There's _gotta_ be a door."

"Maybe he'll be lenient," Clarke said to Bellamy, carrying on their conversation.

"Look. I shot the man, Clarke. He's not just gonna forgive and forget." Jordan looked down at the ground. "Let's just split up, cover more ground." Jordan nodded, attempting to walk away from Bellamy when his hand clasped around her arm. "Stay within shouting distance. Clarke." He walked away, pulling Jordan away with him.

Jordan gave Clarke a sorry look, not wishing Bellamy's annoyance at that moment on anyone. She'd probably be the only one to deal with him. Of course there might be shouting, but Jordan and Bellamy were evenly matched. "Bell, slow down." But he didn't. "Bell!" Jordan called, digging her feet into the ground to try and stop him. "What's your problem? If we want to cover more ground then let me go and I'll look on my own."

"Shut up, Jordan," he said harshly. He continued pulling her along, so Jordan gave up trying to stop him. Suddenly he stopped though and Jordan fell into his chest.

"Don't do that," Jordan huffed, shoving him back as she was finally standing up straight. He would have laughed if he wasn't planning on leaving her, and bringing her with him wasn't smart, she had to stay here for Octavia.

He put his hand down on something as they walked, so he stopped to check it out. The two of them wiped away the dead grass on the metal thing, but it didn't seem like anything. "Bellamy! Jordan!" Clarke called from beneath them. "Overhere, I found a door." Jordan nodded, stepping over the beam and walking down the hill to Clarke.

Her and Clarke cleared away more of the dead grass; when it was gone Jordan tried the handle, but it didn't budge. "It's rusted shut," she said to the two behind her.

"Here. Watch your foot." Jordan nodded, crawling to the side and letting Bellamy handle the door. "Give me a hand." Jordan and Clarke took the door and pushed it away from them. Jordan wiped her hands off, turning to the side to look at both of them.

Clarke got up and went down the steps first, Jordan next and Bellamy behind her. Clarke handed the two of them lights from the ship "Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asked.

"We can dream," Clarke muttered. Jordan repressed a scoff and looked around the bunker, not seeing anything. "Come on." Jordan took one last look at the outside before following Clarke and Bellamy down the stairs.

"Hell of a place to die," Bellamy muttered as they passed a skeleton sitting on the stairs.

"So much for living down here. This place is disgusting," Clarke said. Jordan gagged as she walked behind them, waving away the smell of death from her nose. "Damnit!"

"Anything left down here is ruined," Bellamy said to the three of them.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious," Jordan said lowly, earning an angry look from Bellamy.

"They must have distributed most of the supplies before the last bombs went off." Jordan continued to walk by the two of them to a shelf. "Hey, I found blankets."

"Excited about a couple of blankets?" Bellamy asked rudely.

"I'd rather not die from hypothermia," Jordan shot at Bellamy, but he ignored her. "It's getting colder outside if you haven't noticed." Again, Bellamy ignored her causing Jordan to roll her eyes.

"How about a canteen or a med kit or a decent freaking _tent_?" Jordan and Clarke shared a worried glance, but did nothing more about Bellamy.

There was a loud clanging noise accompanied with Bellamy's shouts, bringing the two girl's attention to Bellamy. "Oh my god," Bellamy whispered seconds later.

"What?" Jordan asked, leaving the hallway she was about to go down for Bellamy. He picked up a gun from a pile, showing it to her with a big smile on his face. "So we might not die now," Jordan said, a smile that was similar to Bellamy's forming on her face.

"Don't let anyone around camp catch you with that talk," Clarke teased, causing Jordan to roll her eyes and elbow her in the stomach. Bellamy pushed himself up from the pile of guns.

"Get a blanket, Clarke," Bellamy said. Jordan smirked, taking the gun from Bellamy, only to let it drop when she noticed it was slimy.

"Ew!" She yelped, taking a step back from the pile. Bellamy smirked, pulling himself up from the pile. "You could have said that it was covered in something."

"You're so whiny," Bellamy teased. Jordan narrowed her eyes on him, taking the gun from it and wiping away all the slime on her shirt.

"I'll show you whiny," she muttered. Clarke threw the blanket to Bellamy as he passed, grabbing a piece of chalk as well. He hung up blanket in front of the hallway.

"This changes everything. No more running from spears. Ready to be a badass, Jordan? Clarke?"

"I've always been a badass," Jordan muttered, though her words were drowned out by Clarke.

"Look, I'm not gonna fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it," Clarke said. Jordan laughed, placing the gun down and eating some of the nuts they packed.

"We're lucky the rifles were packed in grease. The fact that they survived means we're not sitting ducks anymore. You two need to learn how to do this," he said. Jordan put her hands on her hips, giving Bellamy a pointed look.

"It's not that hard Bell," she said. Bellamy narrowed his eyes on her, not liking her challenging look.

"Let's see you do it, then." Jordan smirked, grabbing her gun from the shelf and putting it on her shoulder. She bent over a little, trying to get a good stance and look into the scope for the gun.

"That doesn't look right," Clarke said to Bellamy, causing Jordan to clench her jaw. She straightened herself out, aiming the gun to the 'X' and pulling the trigger. Clarke's jaw dropped, turning between Bellamy and Jordan. "I thought you didn't know how to use guns."

"I lied," Jordan shrugged, turning back to her friends and smirking at them.

"You said you didn't know how to use them though," Clarke said. "When I wanted you to get Bellamy's gun for getting back Jasper."

"I'm a sucky pickpocket," Jordan shrugged and Bellamy scoffed. "Something to say?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He shook his head. "My turn." He closed his finger on the trigger, but no bullet came out. Bellamy checked his gun, bringing it back up to his face when the dud bullet was dislodged, but it still didn't work.

"Still watching," Clarke said and Jordan nodded.

"My bullets are duds. Try yours, Clarke." Clarke moved to where Bellamy stood, bringing the gun up to take a shot. She pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the corner of the flag.

"That was amazing," Clarke breathed, laughing seconds later. "Am I horrible for feeling that?" Jordan shook her head, she felt the same, just not ashamed of feeling bad.

"Try again," Bellamy said to her, wanting her to get better aim.

"No," Jordan said firmly, "we shouldn't waste the ammunition."

"She needs to practice."

"We need the bullets. Your gun didn't have bullets, we don't know how many of them don't have working bullets. We need to check them, the whole bunker, everything. We also need to talk about where they are going when we get back _and_ who gets them. I like Miller, you trust him too. He's-"

"You should keep him close. The others listen to him."

Jordan narrowed her eyes on Bellamy, realizing that something was going on. "Keep him close?" Jordan asked. "Bellamy, what the _fuck_ are you talking about? You've been acting weird all day!"

"All the rations you took. You're gonna run," Clarke concluded. Jordan gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through her hair. "That's why you agreed to come."

"You were gonna load up on supplies and just disappear?" Jordan felt betrayed, she knew why but she didn't want to admit it.

"I don't have a choice. The Ark will be here soon."

"So you're just gonna leave Octavia?" Clarke asked. She didn't mention Jordan, didn't even look over at her. Something between the two of them was different, and mentioning it might get her punched in the face.

"Octavia hates me, but she'll be fine. She's a big girl, and she's got Jordan."

"You don't know-" Clarke started.

"I shot the Chancellor! They're _gonna_ kill me, Clarke. Best-case scenario, they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life, and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction." Jordan shook her head, unable to believe anything that Bellamy said. "Keep practicing. I need some air."

Jordan watched him leave, Clarke watching her. "Jordan, I'm sure that if you just-"

"I hate him," she muttered, shaking her head. "I fucking hate him so much, he's such a pain in my _ass_!"

"Jordan," Clarke breathed, taking a step towards her and moving to put her hand on her shoulder. "Jordan, calm down."

Jordan scoffed, moving from Clarke to the way they came. "I need some fucking air."

Jordan walked back to the staircase they walked down, avoiding the skeleton they had passed. She was pulling her hair as she walked to the door they entered through, her head hurt from Bellamy and her confusion. She was overthinking everything and it was adding up.

Right before she went outside she leant against the wall, liking the feeling of the cool metal against her hot forehead.

"Jordan?" someone asked behind her. Jordan didn't recognize the voice, but she didn't care enough to see who it was, so she stayed where she was. "Jordan!" The voice said again, this time much harsher, and she recognized it.

"You're dead," she said quietly. "You're dead."

"And you're still an idiot." Jordan closed her eyes, but the image was in her mind again. She took a deep breath, whipping around to see the bright light from outside. She followed it, coming back to the Ark and seeing her dead mother sitting in a pool of her own vomit. "Nice to see you."

"You're dead," Jordan repeated, hating the fact that her voice didn't sound so sure on the fact. She had watched it happen, she had witnessed it. She wasn't crazy, but something was wrong.

"Would you stop saying that, you dumb bitch! I know I'm dead! I'm here to ruin your life!"

"But you're _dead_!"

"Stop blubbering like a damn idiot! I might be dead but you're still _worthless_." She didn't know how to respond, because she wasn't worthless, they wouldn't have survived down here without her, but suddenly her mother was here and she couldn't speak for herself. She thought she was getting better, she thought that she wasn't like that anymore. "Can't speak for yourself? Need _Bellamy_ here to talk you through it?"

"How do you know anything?"

"I'm in your head, Sweetie Pie. Everything you know, I know. That's not a hard concept to grasp, is it?"

Jordan shook her head, trying to take steps away from her mother, but with every step she took she seemed to be getting pulled closer. "Stop!" Jordan yelled, but going faster didn't help. "What do you want?"

"I want you to admit, that you're worthless! That you have no meaning! That no one will _ever_ care for _you_!" Jordan shook her head, wiping away her tears.

"Jordan," another voice breathed, this one much more soothing. "You don't have to listen to her. There's nothing wrong with how you were, it makes you who you are now. And look at you…" Jordan turned around, facing Aurora Blake. "You're beautiful, you're an amazing leader. You're so intelligent, determined, Bellamy looks up to you. Don't listen to a word she says." Jordan nodded, latching on to Aurora for a big hug.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Another brand new voice asked and she was shoved to the ground by whoever she was holding. She blinked a couple of times, her vision clearing to the sight of Dax.

"Dax?" She asked.

"Ya know, I think you're pretty, so I won't kill you." Then he knocked her out.

-:-

When Jordan woke up, it was dark outside and someone was screaming. She shot up from her spot, her head hurting a lot from the sudden movement, but she had to stop the screaming. She picked herself up, grabbing the gun that was a few feet away and stumbled to the yells.

She got there as she realized there was no yelling, just something in her head. There was a grunt, and she looked around the tree to see Bellamy falling back from the force of a punch. "Nothing personal," Dax said and then he pulled the trigger; thankfully the bullet was a dud. She saw Bellamy grab for something, but when he brought his hand up it was empty.

Jordan blinked once before stepping out of the trees. "Put the gun down, Dax," she said, aiming her gun at the man. He whipped around to her, his gun going up along with it.

"Shoulda' stayed there, Jordan. I didn't want to kill you back there, but if I have to now, I will. Shumway said no witnesses."

"What?" Jordan asked, hoping that Bellamy would know what he was talking about. She'd ask him later.

"Shumway set it up. He gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor." Jordan narrowed her eyes on Bellamy, like she was about to scold him for doing that when Dax spoke.

"Walk away now, and I won't kill you."

Jordan rolled her eyes at the comment. "Yeah," Jordan said, cocking her gun, "that's not likely."

"Your choice." Jordan pulled the trigger, but it was a dud. She grimaced, ducking as Dax fired his gun and running to the tree.

"No!" She heard Bellamy yell, but she didn't look around the tree to see what he was doing. There were a lot of grunts and groans, but Jordan was too focused on getting her gun to load that she had no time to see what they were doing. If she did look, she might be putting herself and Bellamy in danger, she just hoped that Clarke would be up soon and looking for them, _with_ a working gun.

It still wasn't working, so Jordan just abandoned hope with the gun. She ran around the tree to see Dax on top of Bellamy, cutting off his air supply with the gun. "Get the _fuck_ off of him!" She yelled, running to try and tackle him. Before she could do anything Dax rammed the gun into her stomach. She groaned at the shove, stumbling back and bringing her arms to her stomach. But Bellamy did something, and whatever he did killed Dax.

Dax lowered himself to the ground as he died, both Jordan and Bellamy panting from the exertion. "Jordan," Bellamy breathed, pushing himself up and walking to her as she crawled to the tree and sat against it.

"That's gonna be one hell of a bruise," she muttered out of breath, Bellamy's hand falling onto hers. Neither of them had enough energy to laugh, so she just settled for being sentimental. "You're okay," she breathed, taking her other hand and putting it on top of his.

"No, I'm not. My mother…" Jordan shut her eyes, "if she knew what I had done… Who I am… She raised me to be better, to be good…"

"Bell," Jordan breathed, trying to push herself up so that she could look at him.

"And all I do is hurt people… I don't even know how you can even be in the same room as me, let alone look at me. I was so… I'm a monster."

"You've saved our lives so many times, Bell. I mean," She paused to take a deep breath, "yeah, you're a total ass sometimes, but…" she paused not knowing how to word anything. " _We_ need you." Bellamy looked up at her, his eyes wide and childish, something it hadn't been in a while. "We'd all be dead if it wasn't for you." Bellamy looked away from her, shaking his head. "I'll give you forgiveness. If that's what you want, I'll give it to you." She grabbed his head, making him look at her. "You can't run Bellamy, you can't leave Octavia. Or _me_. You have to face it, _please_."

"Like you faced your dad." Jordan shut her eyes, not liking where he was going.

"Fine, but I just… I'm so worried about keeping everyone alive, but it's not easy. And I shouldn't have thought it was."

"Jaha will kill me when he comes down."

"We'll figure something out," Jordan said to him.

"Can we figure it out later?" He asked looking away from her and to the sky.

"Whenever you're ready," she mumbled, adjusting herself so that there was more space between them.

-:-

Jordan and Clarke both had one bag of blankets in their hands while Bellamy had two bags full of guns. "He's gone! The grounder is gone!" They heard Miller shout as they walked into camp.

"What if he brings other grounders back with him?"

"And they kill us?"

"Let the grounders come," Bellamy said strongly, making Jordan look at him with shock, "we've been afraid of them for far too long, and why?" Bellamy let one bag fall to the ground. "Because of their knives and spears. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid." Jordan nodded to Bellamy, letting him know to drop his bags, the guns coming into full view. Jordan and Clarke both let down their own bags, though they weren't as exciting with blankets in them.

"These are weapons, okay?" Clarke asked, but Jordan took over before Clarke could say anything else.

"Not toys, and we have to prepared to give them up to the guard when the dropships come, but until then, they're gonna help keep us safe." Jordan eyed the group of delinquents, already singling out a few greedy kids.

"And there are plenty more where these came from. Tomorrow we start training, and if the grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight."

-:-

Jordan sat on a log in front of a fire, just staring into it. Her mother had taught her that she was going to make mistakes a lot, and that she was never going to be perfect, but Aurora had told her that her mistakes made her better. She wasn't exactly grateful for her mother, but she did teach her something.

"Jordan?" It was Clarke calling her name. "Kane uh… Your father wants to talk to you." Jordan nodded, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders as she stood up. "Is everything okay? Nothing with those Jobi Nuts hit you hard?" Jordan shook her head no, giving Clarke a weak smile.

"I'm fine," she answered, wrapping herself up in her jacket. "Just a residual headache." Clarke nodded, leaving Jordan at the tent entrance. She took a deep breath before going in, seating herself in one of the chairs in front of the monitor.

"Jordan," Marcus said as she put on the headset.

"Marcus."

"I'm sorry."

Jordan bit her lip. "There's a lot to be sorry for." Marcus was about to speak when Jordan shook her head no. "But I forgive you. I'm trying a new chapter in my life," where I'm stuck on earth, she almost added bitterly, "and so I forgive you. But there's one thing I need you to do…"

"What is it?"

"Don't try and be my father."

"What do you mean?"

"You missed out on twenty years, don't try and make it up. I grew up fine, I can take care of myself."

 **This took longer than I thought and I'm very sorry for that. So besides that, I really liked this episode and writing it. I loved her interactions with Diane and then Marcus, and I really think that she and him are going to have a blossoming relationship in the next few seasons. And now that we're on to the next season, I am so mad at Bellamy. Wow am I mad at Bellamy, and tonight's episode is making me nervous.**

 **So besides that I hope that you guys liked this chapter and hopefully I will put up the next one soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Unity Day

1.09

Jordan stood next to Raven as Jaha addressed their camp and the Ark, an unamused look plastered on her face. She avoided going back to the communication tent since she spoke to her father, worried that Jaha or Abby would be there to scold her. She'd already gotten the "he's your father" speech from Octavia, she didn't need it from _his_ peers.

"My friends, this is a historic Unity Day. Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, on the ground."

"Right," she heard Miller say, "after _we_ did all the _work_." Miller rolled his eyes. "Someone shut him up." Jordan laughed at his comment, though she was still annoyed that only she and Miller had a problem with Jaha. That and the fact that Bellamy hadn't been seen in so long.

"You shut up, Miller. No one's forcing you to watch," Raven commented.

Jaha went on, unaware of anything on the ground. "For ninety-seven years, we have eked out an existence, hoping that someday our descendants would return to Earth."

"I'm gonna look for Bellamy," Jordan muttered, unable to stand the spiel of Unity Day any longer. The first place she checked was his tent, and god she wished she hadn't been worried about him anymore. "Oh," she said, taking in the scene in front of her: Bellamy with two girls.

"Jordan!" Bellamy yelled, shooting up from his spot.

Jordan licked up lips, looking away from him while taking a deep breath. He and the two girls were indecent. "Sorry, shoulda' knocked." Jordan left his tent, hearing one of the girls scoff at her.

She took another deep breath, willing her heart rate to slow down. There was nothing going on between her and Bellamy, she shouldn't have felt so betrayed, she really shouldn't have cared. He could do whatever he wanted, she could do whatever she wanted. They weren't together anymore.

"Jordan," Bellamy said, following her out of the tent, struggling with his shirt and gathering some attention. "Jordan, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" Jordan yelled, though she wouldn't face him. "You have every right to sleep around-" and she would have continued had she not thought better. "I'm not upset," she said through a deep breath, continuing to walk away from him. He didn't get to her anymore. She was stronger, better, smarter.

Bellamy Blake wasn't anything to her anymore. She was determined to cast him out of her mind, or at least the thoughts she had of him before we're going to be lost.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nicki asked causing Jordan to narrow her eyes.

"There never was a paradise," she muttered darkly. And there never really was, for as long as she could remember with Bellamy, they were always working something out. No time for relaxation. Nicki was backing away when Jordan shook her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not his fault, we aren't even a thing. Like, we aren't even anything. There is nothing going on with us, between us, with us." She was rambling.

"Whoo! Yeah!" A yell came from inside the camp. Jordan and Nicki were at the entrance of the camp, but Nicki left as she heard Jasper talk. "Monty strikes again! Hey! Call this batch Unity Juice! Who's thirsty?" A lot of kids crowded around Jasper, holding out their cups for Jasper.

"Hey. Save me some," one of the kids on guard said, taking his gun off and running to the crowd. Jordan rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall and watching everything go on.

Octavia ran past, but Jordan grabbed her arm before she was gone. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, observing the girl's reaction.

"I uh… was gonna get some more water for…"

"You let the grounder out, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on Octavia," Jordan laughed, "your brother and I are back to where we started, you can tell me." Octavia sighed, looking apprehensively towards the door and then back. "Look, I know you've never had someone save your life, and that you've been locked up all of it too, but going to see him could be dangerous. You don't know if he's got other grounders with him, making sure that he's alive."

Octavia wrenched her arm out of Jordan's grasp. "You're not my mother."

"Yeah, your mother is _dead_. And you could be too, if you don't start being careful down here."

"God, you sound just like him." Octavia ran out of the camp after that, but Jordan didn't watch her go, instead she just watched the events going on around camp. Some people needed to stay sober, and even though she felt like getting drunk, she knew it was a bad idea.

-:-

It was dark soon enough and plenty of the kids were drunk, but there were still a few that hadn't had anything to drink. Jordan to name one. She had decided that trusting Bellamy with overseeing the camp wasn't good, so if he was sober, she was sober. If he was drunk, she hoped he would have a hangover for the books in the morning.

"Stop brooding," Finn said sitting down beside her.

"I'm not brooding," she retorted, placing her head in her hand. She felt bad for what she said to Octavia and she was punishing herself for being such a bitch to everyone.

"Then have a drink."

"Someone has to make sure that the camp is safe."

"I thought Bellamy was handling that."

"Yeah well, people think Bellamy does a lot of things."

"So you still like him?"

"I like the idea of him, I don't like him. I liked the idea of him…" She sighed, running a hand through her hair, _not_ searching for Bellamy. "I don't like him now, he's a power-hungry dick that I should've-"

"Stopped liking as soon as he broke your heart, but you can't because he's him."

"When did you become a mind reader?"

"You're not that hard to read, Jordan."

Jordan laughed. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

"Then stop reminiscing about the past, and start living."

"Stop being a philosopher." Finn nodded, getting up from his spot and giving Jordan a hand.

"Why'd you let her go?" Finn asked her.

"Let who go?" Jordan's heart rate picked up, she didn't know anyone was watching them, if Finn saw then maybe Bellamy did. But if Bellamy knew, he'd have locked her up already.

"You know who I'm talking about."

Jordan sighed, wiping off her pants. "Because if she won't listen to me, why should I try?"

"That's not why. If you really thought it was dangerous you would have called Bellamy, no matter how mad you are at him, you both care about Octavia. _Or_ you would have gone with her. You must think he's not that much of a threat."

"He saved her life a couple of times, told us the antidote because she would die if he didn't say. He obviously wouldn't let anything happen to her, Bellamy just doesn't realize that."

"You could tell him, I'm sure he's willing to talk." Jordan scoffed about say something when Finn cut her off. "You're the more stubborn one, Jordan." She gave him a questioning look, though he didn't take back his statement. "Do you think we can talk to them?"

"No." Jordan started to walk away, but Finn followed her.

"Why not?"

"Because those grounders in the woods didn't care about us, and just because Lincoln-" Jordan rolled her eyes at Finn's astounded face when she said the grounder's name, "-cares about Octavia doesn't mean that he's willing to talk to us. He's probably not even their leader. And besides, we tortured him-"

"You couldn't do anything about that, Jordan."

"You're right, I couldn't because Bellamy was on a rampage. He doesn't forgive and forget anything that happens with Octavia. He may think he was doing it for the greater good of the camp, but he's just trying to 'protect' Octavia. And I hate it."

"Would you be willing to talk to them?" Jordan stopped walking, turning to look at Finn.

"I'm not-"

"You and Clarke can talk to them, make them see that we're-"

"Finn!" Jordan shouted, gathering the attention of a lot of campers. She gritted her teeth, sending them all a nasty look before taking Finn's hand and pulling him to her tent. Where Bellamy was. "Get out," she said to him.

"Jordan we need-"

"There's nothing to talk about Bellamy, at least not between you and me. You were right and I was wrong. I'm sorry I thought differently. Now please, leave me the hell alone." Bellamy looked down at her hand that was gripping onto Finn's tightly. His eyes narrowed at it, but he didn't say anything to her about it. He left her and Octavia's tent after that, but Jordan didn't relax her grip for a couple of seconds.

"You have a grip," he muttered, flexing his hand a few times when Jordan let go.

"Sorry," she mumbled, sitting down on her bed. "But, Finn, what did you do?"

"I talked to the grounder, which apparently you already knew spoke English and had a name, but he says that you and Clarke can talk to his leader, and we can sort something out before the Guard gets here."

"Fine," Jordan said, pushing herself up from her bed moments after she sat down. Finn thought it was going to take a lot more convincing to get her to go.

"What? Just yes that easily?"

"I said fine, Finn, don't make me change my mind."

"You're not doing this out of spite to Bellamy, are you?" Jordan laughed.

"Of course I'm doing this to spite Bellamy, Finn. Let's grab Clarke."

"No."

"No?"

"I get Clarke, you go."

"Go alone?" Jordan clarified.

"We'll catch up, just go. Please." Jordan rolled her eyes, but grabbed a knife anyway sticking it in a secluded place. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Relax, Spacewalker. It's the middle of the night and I'm a young girl, got to arm myself somehow."

-:-

"Is Jordan going with you?" Bellamy asked Clarke. She gulped, looking away from him. "Fuck," he whispered, kicking his bed post.

"She's already gone, you can't stop her." Bellamy rolled his shoulders. "Just bring guns, okay? I'll handle Jordan."

"Don't let her know we're following, okay? She'll be more pissed than Spacewalker."

"Pissed at you for coming, or pissed at you for earlier?"

Bellamy looked away from Clarke. She nodded, turning around and walking away from him. Bellamy sighed, walking away from the retreating Clarke and going to the tent that Raven was working with the guns. "Jasper, you're coming with me."

"I am?" the boy asked, sending a curious glance to Raven, but she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You handled yourself well in the cave with the Grounder." Bellamy handed Jasper a gun, moving in front of him to take a round of bullets when Raven stopped him.

"I mean, I hit him in the head," he muttered.

"If you're planning on shooting anything, you better think twice. I haven't checked those yet," Raven told him.

"Give me some bullets that work."

"What do you need them for?" She questioned, watching his face.

"Your boyfriend's being an idiot."

"I'm coming with you." She said instantly, shoving three magazines of bullets into his chest.

"We should get Clarke. Or Jordan." Bellamy looked at Jasper then Raven, debating on what to say.

"Clarke's with Finn, isn't she?"

"And Jordan?" Jasper asked before Bellamy had a chance to duck out of the tent.

"She's being an idiot too."

"Probably wouldn't like hearing that."

"Jordan's a big girl, Jasper, and she's made it clear she doesn't care what I think."

-:-

Jordan sat against a tree in the brush of the woods, waiting to hear signs of Clarke and Finn. She had grown tired in waiting for them to catch up, so she sat down and looked at the sky, loving how it looked so much different on the ground then on the Ark. "I'd love it if you were right about this," she heard Clarke say after a while in bushes, "but did you ever consider it might be a trap?"

"Yep, but since it is Unity Day, I decided to have _hope_ instead." Finn continued walking ahead of Clarke, looking at the ground in search of more nuts from Jordan. He took a wrong step and twinged his cut. He groaned, his hand going to his side.

"Hey. Let me have a look at that." Finn sighed, unzipping his jacket and raising his shirt so that Clarke could look at his cut. "Seriously, Finn, you're putting a lot of faith in a guy who stuck a knife in you."

"And you're sounding more and more like Bellamy."

"I'm just trying to keep us alive."

"So am I." Jordan stood up, rolling her eyes at the animosity between the two.

Clarke took another route, seeing that she wasn't going to through to him. "You said we'd be meeting someone soon, who?"

"Clarke, would you keep it down," Jordan muttered wiping off her pants.

Clarke jumped, turning around to face Jordan. "Are you following us?"

"No," she answered, walking over to them and taking out a handful of the Jobi nuts in her pocket, "you're following me. I was leaving a trail for Finn, looks like you found me." Jordan shrugged, nodding at Finn. "You good?"

"Fine," he answered and Jordan smiled at him.

-:-

Tensions among the three were high as they got to the meeting place. Clarke was sending Jordan dirty looks, like she had stolen a toy or something, because Jordan was agreeing with and getting along with Finn. For as much as Jordan was right, she didn't like listening to Jordan when they didn't agree. Now she knew how Bellamy felt half the time.

She followed the two as they ran to wherever they were going, stopping when they came to a bridge, where Octavia was waiting. "So that's how you set this up." Jordan rolled her eyes at the comment. "You helped him escape, didn't you?"

"I trust him, Clarke," Octavia said to Clarke.

"There's a lot of that going around," Clarke said looking at Jordan and Finn. Jordan scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted her weight. "So when you have a problem with Bellamy, we all need to?"

Jordan shook her head, eyeing Clarke. "You talk a lot of shit on the grounders when you didn't want a war a week ago," she said with a smirk.

"I've realized what's worked and what hasn't."

"Oh you've realized that, huh? That's nice, I wonder what it's like for Lincoln, who we _tortured_ , to trust us and set this meeting up. He's gotta believe that just because we treated him horribly doesn't mean that we are gonna do it again. We've learned from our mistakes, right Clarke? Or are we the Ark? Are we Marcus Kane and Thelonious Jaha?"

"Then talk to Bellamy." Jordan let her eyebrows rise up in confusion.

"That has _nothing_ to do with it _and_ we have nothing to talk about. My social life is none of your concern." Clarke huffed, turning away from Jordan while the dark-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Someone's coming," Finn said. Clarke sighed, turning back to see who it was. Lincoln. Octavia ran to meet him halfway across the bridge. They hugged and then separated, Lincoln giving Clarke a dark look.

Jordan looked away from them to the bank, just catching some movement. She narrowed her eyes on the bank, seeing Bellamy with a gun pointed. She took a step back from the shock, looking at Clarke and then back. She had told him to bring guns. Why hadn't she thought of that? Why had she been so _stupid_?

"Jordan?" it was Clarke. "Something-" She followed her gaze to the bank seeing Bellamy with Raven and Jasper. She shook her head, pleading with her to not say anything.

Jordan looked forward again, hearing something coming from the side which Lincoln came from. There was a weird noise and then Grounders came out, on horses.

"Oh my God," Clarke laughed, "horses!" Though Jordan's eyes weren't on the animals. They were on the guards following the leading lady. They had thought to bring guards, but she was too caught up in her anger to-

"Hey, we said no weapons!" Finn said pulling Clarke to Lincoln and Octavia. Jordan took a deep breath to calm her nerves before scanning the trees for signs of Grounders. She didn't see any, but that meant nothing to her. She now knew Bellamy was here with at least one gun, even though she was mad at him. She followed her friends slowly, making sure she was on her guard.

"I was told there wouldn't be," Lincoln told them.

"It's too late now," Jordan muttered, sending Clarke a look. They barely took a step forward when Lincoln held out his hand to stop Finn.

"They go alone."

"We'll be fine," Clarke reassured him. Jordan nodded when Finn looked to her to affirm Clarke's statement.

"We'll be fine," she repeated. Clarke grabbed Jordan's arm, bringing them to the middle, but Jordan stopped her.

"You told Bellamy to bring weapons," she whispered so that no one could hear.

"Yeah," Clarke answered nervously. "Are you mad?" They had to present a united front when talking to the Grounder leader, and they couldn't do that when they were mad at each other.

"I'm pissed, but I'll support you. I don't like our chances here." Jordan took her eyes off Clarke to the middle of the bridge.

"I'm sorry I butted in," Clarke said. Jordan nodded as an acceptance, though her eyes remained on the grounder leader. She took a deep breath, both of them looking towards the leader who has paused in the middle. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Jordan and Clarke walked to the leader, but it was silent for a few seconds before anyone said anything.

"Your name is Clarke?" She asked the blonde.

"Yes," Clarke responded with a small smile. She gestured to the girl next to her, "and this is Jordan." Jordan didn't offer the grounder a smile like Clarke, instead she just stared at her.

"I'm Anya." Jordan nodded next to Clarke, thankful the woman had said her name so early.

"We got off on the wrong foot, but we want to find a way to live together in peace," Jordan said to her, but the grounder seemed to not care.

"I understand. You started a war that you don't know how to end." Jordan just held herself back from scoffing, any wrong move would most likely cause a war to break out.

"What?" Clarke asked, "No. We didn't start anything. You attacked us for no reason."

"No _reason_?" Anya asked, quite pissed off. "The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground."

"The flares?" Jordan asked, clarifying with Clarke that that was the only thing they had launched.

"No. That was a signal meant for our families. We had no idea-"

"You're invaders. Your ship landed in our territory."

"We didn't know anyone was here. We thought the ground was uninhabited."

"You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war."

"With all due respect Anya," Jordan started, a tight yet respectful smile on her face, "our people have not been on the earth for a hundred years. Some of these actions are wrong yes, but please know that was never our intention. We are new here, but _not_ invaders."

Anya took a deep breath, looking at the older girl. "Lincoln said there are more of you coming down, warriors."

Jordan took over the conversation from Clarke, wanting to handle this on her own. "The guard, yes-"

Clarke butted in, "But also farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other, but not if we're at war."

"Can you promise that these new arrivals won't attack us, that they'll respect the terms you and I agree on?" Jordan was about to say yes when Clarke cut her off.

"I promise I will do everything I can to convince them to honor the terms that we set."

"Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?"

"If you fire the first shot, those people coming down won't bother negotiating." Jordan gave up trying to talk to Anya, instead she scanned the trees, her eyes falling on something in the trees. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was there. "Our technology- They will wipe you out."

"They wouldn't be the first to try," she heard the grounder say, but she was still watching the person in the tree with a bow.

"How many people-"

"Clarke- Run!" Jordan whipped her head around to see Jasper coming out of the trees, firing his gun. Clarke turned to look at what was going on behind her, but Jordan looked back at Anya.

"You bitch!" She yelled, but Anya only smirked. Jordan grabbed the knife in her pocket as Anya unsheathed hers, but before they could do any real damage to each other, Anya was shot. Jordan turned around, seeing Bellamy pointing his gun at her.

She growled, her blood boiling at the sight of him. It was a damn good idea that he didn't come, because if he had, she was sure that something would have happened.

"Clarke! Jordan! Get down!" Finn yelled, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. She looked at Clarke, her eyes as the adrenaline kicked in. She fell to the ground besides Clarke, watching as Finn ran to them.

"Get back!" Jordan yelled, but he came anyway, picking her and Clarke up so that they could run. Finn grabbed Clarke's arm pulling her along, even though she wasn't injured. Jordan didn't dare look back at what the grounders were doing, fear that it would slow her down and make her an easy target.

She ran to Lincoln and Octavia, seeing him break off an arrow in his chest. "Okay, run!" He handed Octavia to Finn and Clarke, pushing them away. "Don't stop till you get behind your walls. Go! Take her!"

"Lincoln! No!" Octavia yelled.

"Go!" he yelled. Jordan paused besides him, her legs starting to tremble from the sprints. "Go," he whispered pushing her ahead. She nodded quickly, grabbing Octavia's arm and pulling her away. "Protect her!"

The two met with everyone else at the tree line, but they didn't stop to talk about what happened, saving that discussion for the camp.

Jordan let herself fall back to cover the end with Bellamy without thinking that she didn't have a weapon to protect anyone with. She turned to look at Bellamy as the group slowed down slightly, though the look they shared was not comforting for either. Instead it conveyed a shared fear for Octavia and even some for the other. Jordan brought her head back to the front careful to avoid the trees that the kids ahead of them were weaving through.

-:-

Eventually the two made their way to the front of the group, leading them to their camp, which Jordan doubted could do something for them anymore. Anya seemed to make it clear that they didn't care what the group thought or did, and that the grounder force was much better than they would ever be. It didn't help that they were running through the forest in the pitch black.

They reached the gate to their camp, every single one of them panting heavily. Jordan latched on to Bellamy's hand as she felt her balance waver, as she had not eaten anything that day.

"Got something to say?" Bellamy asked, taking a step forward though holding on to Jordan.

"Yeah!" Finn yelled making Jordan wince, "I told you _no guns_!" Bellamy held on to Jordan tighter, making sure that she didn't fall.

"I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders! I was right."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" Raven asked. Jordan watched the whole thing unfold in front of her, not knowing what to think.

"I tried, but you were too busy making _bullets_ for your _gun_!"

"You're lucky she brought that!" Bellamy defended. "They came there to _kill_ you, Finn."

"You don't know that! Jasper _fired_ the first _shot_!" Jordan winced again. Jasper did fire the first shot, but their leader Anya didn't hesitate in pulling her knife out.

"You ruined everything." Jordan turned to Octavia, her mouth open in shock.

"Octavia," she whispered, but the girl wasn't having it. She turned around and left, Jasper looking after her while Jordan and Bellamy shared a look.

"I saved you!" Jasper yelled. "You're welcome." Jasper left then, leaving the five.

"Well, if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now." Jordan and Bellamy sent Finn a disapproving look, but he didn't care. He turned to Clarke then, disappointed in her. "You didn't have to trust the Grounders. You just had to trust me." Finn left with Raven following them, leaving the three leaders.

"Like I said," Bellamy muttered to the two girls, "best Unity Day ever." Jordan rolled her eyes, thinking about walking away from him when an explosion sounded through the air. She turned around to look at it, seeing the Exodus Ship come falling through the sky. "The Exodus ship? Your mom and dad are early."

Jordan gulped, noticing the ship was going way too fast, and there was no parachute. "Wait," Clarke said. "Too fast. And no parachute. Something's wrong." Seconds later the ship hit the ground, sending up a mushroom cloud. Jordan shut her eyes, feeling Clarke hit the ground beside her. Their parents were dead.

Bellamy stared at the two girls, watching their reactions. Jordan was hyperventilating and shaking, her hand on her side trying to tap a rhythm on her leg, but it seemed to not be doing anything. "Come on, Jordan," he muttered, gripping her side and throwing one arm around his neck. "Let's get you to the dropship." She barely responded, but she didn't fight against Bellamy as they walked to the camp. The doors opened before they got to the door, Miller running up to them moments later.

"I thought you were captured!" He scolded Jordan, not seeing that she was not in a good state. "Don't run-"

"Help me get her to the ship, Miller," Bellamy said harshly. Miller nodded hastily, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders and walking them to the ship.

"Should I get Clarke?" Jordan shook her head no, not wanting to disturb her.

"Just get me some water and food, yeah?" He nodded, leaving her and Bellamy alone.

"How stupid can you be, Jordan? Running off to talk to the Grounders without backup!"

Jordan rolled her eyes, she knew that she was wrong, only hearing it from Bellamy was annoying, _especially_ at this time. "I know, Bellamy! God I know!"

"It was reckless, and stupid- Wait, you're agreeing with me?"

Jordan bit her lip as she leaned forward. "Of course I know I was wrong, what kind of person would I be if I didn't admit to being stupid once and awhile?" Bellamy nodded, leaving Jordan on the bed and pacing the length of the ship. "Bellamy, would you please stop pacing, it's-" Miller came back in with a cup of water and some food. "Thanks, Miller." He nodded, sending her and Bellamy a confused look before leaving them.

"Jordan!" Finn yelled, walking into the ship. He sent Bellamy a nasty look before going straight to her. "I just realized you probably haven't had anything to-" His eyes fell to the food and water sitting next to her, Bellamy standing there as well.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took so long for this to be published, but school is over and now that I've calmed down from my anger about how this season has gone, I can really focus on making Jordan into a great character.**

 **So this chapter was tricky because I basically changed the whole plot and then that affects stuff in the next chapters, but I'm ok with how it turned out. In this chapter we saw Jordan lash out against Octavia, which was pretty much the bitchiest thing she's done since her fight with Bellamy, but she gets better in the next chapter. We also saw a pretty new side of Jordan and Bellamy, where he's the one with the answer and I guess the people backing him up. This is also the chapter where Jordan and Finn bond, which I had tons of fun writing. I just love writing her interactions with other characters, and Murphy comes back next chapter so that's really exciting.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to leave a review about it no matter what. I'm planning on having the next chapter up in a few weeks, not two months this time, so until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: I Am Become Death

"I'm gonna kill Bellamy," Jordan muttered as she sat on a log. She was in the camp, the freaking camp because Bellamy didn't want her coming with them to the crash site. Something about there needing to be a 'responsible' person at camp while he was gone. She wanted to shove his claim of being responsible and respectable up his ass.

"You say you're gonna kill him every day, you know that right?"

Jordan laughed bitterly, breaking a twig in half and twirling it around her fingers. "I wish I had the guts to do so."

"Oh come on Jordan," Octavia muttered, "you have the guts to kill him, I know it. You just don't really mean it. You'd protect Bellamy from pretty much anything before you killed him yourself."

"Stop analyzing me," Jordan huffed, turning on the log to look away from her friend. "It's getting annoying."

"Now you know how I feel." Jordan bit her lip, wanting to bring up her bad attitude from the day before, but not knowing how. She was rude, plus she was seriously considering Bellamy and Clarke's idea on the whole 'shoot-before-shot-at matter,' but that meant leaving Octavia. "What's wrong, Jor?" Jordan sighed, pulling at the pocket on her pants leg.

"I'm sorry about how I acted towards you yesterday, or the day before, or whenever it was. It was uncalled for."

"It was," Octavia agreed and Jordan smiled down at her legs. "But I forgive you, also, you're not the worst right now. Not even close." Jordan looked up at Octavia, seeing the girl send a dirty look to Jasper, who was surrounded by three girls, all fawning over him.

"Give him a few hours to calm down," Jordan said with a small smile before standing up and walking over to the wall where gunners were waiting with baited breath.

"Hey," Monty greeted, "No sign of them yet."

"Hey, I don't care," Octavia muttered. Jordan shrugged at Monty, who sent Octavia a confused look, but given that she was beyond pissed at her brother and the people with him, it wasn't that bad of a reaction. Jordan turned back around, looking out into the woods. There was a flower in the tree that hadn't been there before. She looked at the girl next to us, narrowing her eyes. "What?" Octavia asked rudely, looking at Jordan defensively.

She was about to ask what the flower meant when she heard people talking loudly to Jasper. "Jasper, tell us again, how'd you stay so calm? I would have been terrified." Jordan scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms on her chest, so maybe giving him a few hours wasn't a good idea.

"Fear is only a problem if you let it stop you, right?"

"Don't let him get to you, Octavia," Jordan warned, but she didn't know much more she could take herself.

"That's not even his line. Finn said that." Of course Octavia was right, but Jordan wasn't going to deal with two Bellamys, so she let him go.

"I saw the grounders in the trees. It was like nothing I ever felt. Pure animal instinct took over. One pull of the trigger, two grounders dead."

"'Pure animal instinct'?" Octavia questioned. "More like pure pants-wetting panic." Jordan snorted, elbowing Octavia to let her know what she said was a little rude, though her smirk let her know she wasn't disappointed.

"You don't really know what you're made of until a moment like that you know when it's kill or be killed and there's just nothing between you and the tip of the spear."

Jordan was tired of Jasper then, and she knew that if she didn't stop it, then Octavia might do something bad. "I'll stop it," she muttered.

"Come on. Let us have this," Monty said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"'Us'?" Jordan questioned.

"Look at him. The boy is a folk hero. They even gave us a bigger tent." Jordan and Octavia rolled their eyes but didn't do anything. There was a clanging noise as Jordan pulled away.

"Somebody hit the tripwire!" one of the gunners yelled. Jordan ignored the questions of the rest of the camp, starting to walk over to the gate when Octavia stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Jordan pulled her arm out of Octavia's grasp.

"What Bellamy didn't want me to do but gave me no choice," she said quietly and with a hint of eagerness, it was because she was proving Bellamy right and she didn't care.

" _You're not coming with us," he said as he walked around the camp a final time, Jordan right next to him with an annoyed look on her face._

" _Is there any particular reason you are so controlling right now?" she asked._

 _"Yeah, in fact, there is." Jordan was about to respond to him rudely when he continued. "You ran away this morning because you were angry with me so I'm keeping you here until you put your emotions in check."_

 _Jordan stopped walking, her jaw dropping at his words. Not only an hour ago were they agreeing on her reckless behavior, but now he was calling her emotional because of him. I mean, she was, she definitely was, but there was no way she'd admit to that. AND, he said he was_ keeping _her there like he was the most important person in the world. "Screw you, Blake!" She yelled at him as he kept walking, then turning around and stomping to her tent._

"There, there, _there_!" the boy to Jordan's right yelled as she pushed herself up onto the platform. "I think I got him," he whispered after the echo died down, though Jordan wasn't so sure.

"Let's go," Connor said to her far right, jumping down and heading to the gate.

Jordan got there first, pulling out a torch and allowing Connor to open the gate before heading out. Octavia was right behind her and whispered 'Lincoln' in her ear to let Jordan know that she was worried. Jordan nodded slightly, letting the girl ahead of her and barely registering the boys behind them telling them to slow down

"Octavia, be careful," Connor said behind them as the young girl knelt down to see who was out there. She pulled back the bush and the body moved away quickly, though with the light he couldn't hide. Murphy.

-:-

Jordan was beyond furious. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to come back to their camp, after everything that they had done and said. He was back, asking for their help and Connor actually brought him into the dropship. She supposed he felt bad for what he did, but she did not want him back. Octavia hadn't let Jordan anywhere near him since he was discovered, bringing her to the other side of camp and not letting Jordan out of her sight. Only when Bellamy and Clarke came back and were made aware of Murphy, did Octavia let Jordan go?

Jordan jogged through their small camp with relative ease, only to be stopped at the dropship by Bellamy. "You're not going in there until you calm down," he said authoritatively, his arms crossing his chest.

Jordan's jaw set at his words, hey eyes narrowing in on his. "What makes you think that I can't get past you?"

"You didn't do anything to Octavia-" he began but she cut him off.

"I have much fewer problems with her than I do with you."

"About the whole-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand as Clarke walked out. "We can talk about that later, what I want to know right now, is when and how we're getting the smell of his rotting body our dropship?" Jordan looked to both of them.

"We're not killing him," Clarke said, but before Jordan could even protest she continued. "He was tortured by Grounders and therefore knows things, so we're keeping him alive to tell us what we need and then he's leaving."

"We should get rid of him now, there's no way he escaped from the grounders-"

"He hasn't told us what we need to know," Clarke interrupted and Jordan had to hold herself back from looking like a toddler with a temper tantrum. "He was _tortured_ , Jordan. You can go see for yourself if you want to."

"No thanks," she said icily, glaring at the blonde, "I've seen enough of that bastard to last a couple lifetimes."

"You're not going in there, we decided that already," Bellamy said with Clarke moving next to him to stare at her.

Jordan narrowed her eyes at the two, not liking what she saw, mostly because she was jealous. "That's great really, you two finally learning to work together, but frankly I just don't really care. So how about this, I go in there to make him talk or we just kill him now, because he won't talk anyway."

"No, Jordan." Her head turned to look at the new voice, seeing Finn approach her from the side.

She ignored him, turning back to Bellamy with a new look in her eyes. "I don't get why you're on their side, I mean, you almost-"

"Stop, Jordan," Clarke said with a fiery look. The older girl took a deep breath, looking at the three before rolling her eyes and walking away to her tent.

She was only a few steps away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her and turned her around. "I'm sorry, Jordan," Bellamy said with a soft voice, dipping his head down to look at her. "I know this is difficult for you, but if you can just think for-"

"I was thinking the whole time you were gone, Bellamy!" She shouted while pulling her arm from him. Her statement made him recoil, she wasn't just thinking about when he made her stay at the dropship while they went to investigate the Exodus ship. Jordan took a deep breath after her yell before shaking her head and walking away from him.

"We don't really have a choice, Jor, Clarke's doing this to make it up to Finn, and I don't want you doing anything that you might regret." Jordan looked up at Bellamy as he made his way in front of her and put his hands on her shoulder. "Please, Jordan." She sighed before rolling her eyes and nodding her head. "You wanna go listen to Jasper retell the story of how he saved everyone's life." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"No, that's annoying. But I suppose you would be proud of him, you did create him."

"What do you mean? We needed him there, he saw the grounders in the trees."

"He wasn't the only one."

"Were you talking about it with the Grounder Princess?"

"I was about to, but then Jasper shot. Come on, Bell, don't tell me you _actually_ think they were going to really shoot us unprovoked?"

"Are you telling me that you didn't need us there?" Bellamy put his gun on his shoulder, an eyebrow going up to question Jordan. The calm and meaningful moment was gone in a heartbeat.

"Of course you needed to be there, and if I wasn't so hung up on our situation I would have done what Clarke did… Look, what I'm trying to say is that, I saw the grounders in the trees, and I think Clarke and I would have handled ourselves fine."

"I saved your life!"

"I had it covered!" Jordan let out a long breath, staring at Bellamy for a long time before sighing. "How did we end up this way?" The question wasn't supposed to be out loud, but it was already out there and she couldn't take it back.

"I have no fucking clue."

"Bellamy, Jordan!" Raven called. "Something's wrong with Clarke." Jordan nodded, the two of them walking back into the drop ship when they got in there Clarke was leaning into Murphy.

"Bellamy, Jordan, stay back."

"Did he do something to you?" Bellamy asked. Clarke shook her head no.

"What the hell is this?" Jordan asked.

They all looked at a sick Murphy. "Biological warfare," Clarke finally answered. "You were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon."

"So killing him wouldn't have helped."

"Jordan!" Clarke scolded, but she didn't go beyond that.

"Is this your revenge, helping the grounders kill us?" Jordan's hand twitched, moving to grab Bellamy's and calm him down out of instinct, but she stopped herself before she embarrassed herself.

"I didn't know about this, ok, I swear."

"Stop lying. When are they coming?" Jordan looked at Bellamy confused, did he actually think that the Grounders would talk about their plans in front of someone they intended to let go.

"Murphy, think, all right?" That was Clarke, but Jordan didn't join in on the interrogation. "What can you tell us that's useful? Did you hear anything?"

"They are vicious, cruel."

"Of course they are Murphy, they've got a vendetta against us." Jordan gave an exasperated groan, running a hand through her hair.

"You want to see vicious?"

"Bellamy, don't." She was talking to him like he was stupid, which he clearly was if he wanted to go near him.

"Whatever this thing is, it spreads through contact."

"Clarke?" Finn yelled moving the tarp and walking in.

"Finn, you shouldn't be in here. No one should."

"I heard you were sick. Clarke, what is this?"

"I don't know, some kind of hemorrhagic fever. We just need to contain it before-" Derek was on the floor convulsing, coughing up blood. She moved towards him, Bellamy and Jordan moving to the side for her while Finn tried to stop her. "Hey, don't touch me. You could get sick. Wash your hands, now."

Derek looked like he was in a lot of pain and Jordan looked away. "What the hell is happening to him?" Finn asked as Jordan was pulled into Bellamy's side.

Derek collapsed on the floor, his coughing stopped. "I don't know."

"Is he-" Jordan couldn't finish the question.

"He's dead." Jordan and Bellamy shared a worried look. "Here. Alcohol." Clarke got up and picked up the canister of moonshine. "Hold out your hand."

"What do we do?"

"Quarantine. Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy. Bring them here."

"And everyone they had contact with?" Jordan asked, she hadn't meant it as a rude question, but Clarke took it that way.

"Well, we have to start somewhere." Jordan nodded, though she didn't like where it was going. "Connor, who was with you when you found him? Who carried him in? Think."

The boy picked his head up, a grave expression on his face. "Octavia and Jordan."

Jordan winced, seeing everyone's heads turn to her. "What the hell?" Bellamy yelled before storming out of the dropship, going to get Octavia.

"Did you touch him?" Clarke asked and Jordan opened her mouth to answer. "Did either of you touch him, Jordan?"

"No," she answered angrily. "Neither of us wanted to touch him." Clarke nodded, though she still didn't seem very pleased.

Bellamy came back moments later, his face set in an angry line with Octavia a few paces behind him. Clarke grabbed a few rags, handing one to her and Bellamy before looking at Octavia for any signs of sickness.

"Ok. We're done. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding," Clarke concluded. Jordan sighed in relief about to hug Octavia until Clarke stopped her. "I've got to check you, Jordan."

Without thinking, Jordan looked to Bellamy who looked away at that moment, not wanting to be caught staring, though Octavia was watching him with a smirk.

Jordan turned back to Clarke, nodding at her and letting her do a check up. "Nothing from you either." The older girl let out a sigh of relief, smiling at the blonde before backing away.

"So you're saying neither of them has it?" Bellamy clarified.

"I'm saying they don't have symptoms, but that could need to stay here just in case."

"No way. Look at this place. She'll get sick just being here."

"Bellamy," Jordan warned. "You want to stop the spread, right?" He didn't respond.

"Look. I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet. Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out again."

"Screw you, Clarke." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you know if her condition changes." Bellamy left and Octavia moved to go up the ladder. "Octavia, wait." Octavia scoffed, looking at Clarke. "I need you to sneak out again."

"To see Lincoln." Octavia looked to Jordan, realizing neither girl was joking. Octavia sighed, looking at Jordan.

"You're not gonna tell Bellamy are you?"

"Course not, when do I tell Bellamy anything down here?" Octavia laughed but stopped suddenly.

"Jordan!" Jordan rolled her eyes, sending Octavia a knowing look.

"I'll distract him, you get to Lincoln."

"You shouldn't leave either, Jordan," Clarke tried to warn but she was already out of the ship.

-:-

Jordan sat outside of the drop ship lazily, and she didn't know if it was because she was sick or just tired. "Are you sure-" He stopped talking when Clarke walked out with two people carrying a dead girl behind her. Jordan sighed, getting up and walking over to Clarke, ignoring the stare burning into her back from Bellamy.

"She back yet?" Clarke asked quietly, and Jordan shook her head no subtlety. "You'll tell me when right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright!" Bellamy's voice cut through the silent camp. "Show is over. Get back to your posts." Bellamy walked over to the two, "You got enough food in there, water?"

"Yeah. Some medicine might be nice." Jordan smiled sadly at the joke.

"I'll see what I can do." Clarke nodded, turning around to go back to the ship. "Octavia, you ok?" Jordan winced, sharing a concerned look with Clarke before turning to Bellamy as he moved to walk in.

"Bellamy, wait." Jordan rolled her eyes, Clarke needed to not roll over every time Bellamy got worried about his sister. "She's not here. Jordan sent her to see Lincoln." Bellamy started at Jordan as she clenched her jaw, sending a spiteful look towards Clarke.

"Way to throw me under the bus there, Clarke," she whispered, giving Bellamy a 'what' look.

"Look. If there's a cure, he has it. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let her go." _'More like you were scared,'_ Jordan wanted to say, but she didn't, she kept it to herself.

"If anything happens to her, you and me are gonna have problems."

"Of course we're going to have a problem, Bellamy," Jordan laughed. "When have we never had a problem?"

"This is different," he said walking away from her.

"How is this any different to a year ago?" She asked herself angrily, but no one responded. "Bellamy," Jordan groaned, taking a step off the ship. It was pretty shaky, worse than before, but she would have to manage. "Bellamy!" Her head was spinning from an oncoming headache. She had felt it coming on for a while, but kept trying to push it down. She wasn't sick, she had to believe that.

"Out of my way," Bellamy ordered to the kid in front of the gate. He turned around, allowing everyone to see that he had blood coming from his eyes.

"Dude, your eyes!"

"Nobody touches him!" Jordan rolled her eyes at the panic this stupid virus was spreading, those grounders sure knew how to stir up a fight.

"Get to the dropship, _now_." Jordan looked around at the camp, seeing many kids have their guns pointed. One girl fell back next to Raven, throwing up contaminated blood on a kid that went to catch her.

"Oh my God, it's on me!" he shrieked.

Jordan rolled her eyes before stomping into the ship as angrily as she could without the sound irritating her head. Those kids were horrible, pointing the guns at kids who were sick like they could control it. She found the gun that was Derek's before he died, grabbing it and walking back outside. She fired it three times, wincing each time as well, watching as everyone in the camp stopped screaming.

"How rude can you all be?" She asked angrily, letting the gun fall to the ground in a loud clang, another wince. "Get your damn act together, or we won't need the Grounders to kill us because we'll do it all by ourselves." She paused, looking at the kids the were causing the most trouble, whether in health or attitude. "Now, if you've shown symptoms of the sickness, or have touched someone who has, then get your ass in gear and get in the ship!"

"They won't have to kill us if we all catch the virus!" A kid yelled, bringing his gun up to Jordan. She gritted her teeth, walking forward to the boy with the gun. She was about to shove his gun back into his face when Bellamy did it for her.

Clarke took Jordan's spot on the ship door, watching her in almost awe.

"Not to state the obvious, but your _quarantine_ isn't working." Jordan nodded, turning to look at Clarke. The girl was swaying like she was about to fall, thankfully, or not so thankfully seeing as Finn would now get the virus, Finn caught her.

"Finn, don't touch her!" Raven yelled, but Clarke was already in his arms.

"Hey, let me go. I'm ok." Jordan snorted, sending Bellamy a smirk but he wasn't paying attention, or he was just angry.

"No, you're not."

"Octavia will come back with a cure."

"There is no cure!" Octavia yelled coming into the camp.

"Fucking hell," Jordan muttered under her breath.

"But the grounders don't use the sickness to kill."

"Really? Tell that to them."

"Bellamy," Jordan said lowly, taking a shaky step towards him, she caught herself before it was bad, but she needed to sit for awhile.

"I warned you about seeing that grounder again."

"Yeah? Well, I have a warning for you, too. The grounders are coming," that caused murmuring throughout the camp that Jordan hated, "and they're attacking at first light." Jordan shook her head in anger, this was bullshit, she hated the ground. Octavia walked past her and Bellamy, him trying to stop her but she wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "Come on. I'll help you get Clarke into the dropship."

"How many bullets can you make by first light?" Bellamy asked Raven who just stared at him, eventually she went to her gun tent. "Get Jasper and Monty, bring them to her tent."

Jordan gulped, looking down at her leg for a second before nodding. "Right." Jordan hesitated a moment about leaving, but when Bellamy was about to question her she left in search of the two best friends. "Monty!" Jordan yelled, grabbing the boy by his collar. "You seen the TweedleDum to your TweedleDee?" Monty scoffed at the mention of Jasper. "What happened to the lovely couple?" Jordan asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what happened," he muttered.

Jordan's mouth opened, "Right, he's a dick now. Well, Bellamy still needs him, you seen him?"

"At the wall."

"Thanks, TweedleDee, just go to the weapons tent!" She didn't wait for his response, instead, taking off in the direction Monty pointed in. She was worried she was going to see something inappropriate, but she didn't. "Hey! Jasper!" The boy stumbled back from his spot leaning on the wall, and Jordan could see the girl Harper blush. "You too, Harper! Go meet Bellamy at the weapons tent." They nodded hastily, running over to the tent.

Jordan bent over, resting her hands on her shins. When she stood back up she checked her face to make sure she wasn't bleeding, which she wasn't, so thank god. She just needed a break, her head hurt.

After a minute of standing, she went to the weapons tent. She lifted the flap to see Monty rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Bellamy, we need to talk about what we're going to do with these grounders."

"Jordan," Bellamy started shaking his head, "you sure you're-" He stopped his question as Jordan fainted, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Bellamy, you shouldn't touch her," Raven scolded, cleaning her hands and walking over to him.

"She's not sick from the virus," Finn said walking in.

Bellamy was angry, looking down at the unconscious Jordan in his arms. "Why does she have no fucking regard for her own damn _life_?"

"She's not sick, Bellamy," Finn answered. "She hasn't slept for forty-eight hours and you have her running around like a chicken doing your bidding. She's been ignoring her pain the whole day so that everything runs smoothly, I'm surprised you haven't forced her to lay down for a while." His comment was meant to be taken in the spiteful way Bellamy heard, and if he didn't have Jordan in his arms, he would have punched Finn. "She's most likely immune like me and Octavia, but take her to her tent. She'll be out for a while."

"I know what to do, Finn," Bellamy said.

"Then _do_ it."

Bellamy carried Jordan to her tent, placing her in her tent when she woke up. "What's going on? I'm not sick am I?" she asked groggily,

"No, you're just tired. Try and get some sleep, yeah?" Jordan blinked as he put her down. "Sleep, Jor."

"We need to talk, Bell..."

"I've got the Grounders handled, Jor, you don't need to worry about that."

Jordan rolled over to her good side. "Not about that, we're fighting too much. I want everything to go back to how they used to be, on the Ark. We were happy." Bellamy stared down at Jordan, a pitying look on his face.

She hadn't been like that since she was at least 12 years old, naive and wishing for things to be different, but it made him really miss them. Not that he didn't before, he missed them as a unit a lot, but things weren't going to be the same ever again. They weren't the type of people to forgive easily, let alone forget, so no matter how much she said it would be okay, it would show up at some time. He had some major flaws as well, such as his distinct nature to think that protecting Octavia from anyone or anything by any means was okay. But they got over them before, couldn't they do it again? "Sure, Pumpkin, we'll talk."

-:-

When Jordan woke up she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She sat up in the bed, flexing her muscles in the bed. She didn't really recall how she got here, just that she was at the weapons tent when everything went black. "Jordy?" Octavia asked, sticking her head into the tent. When she saw that Jordan was awake she walked in fully and at on her bed. "Bell's in the quarantine, you should go see him." There was a sly smirk on her face, and she had a feeling something embarrassing happened.

"Yeah," Jordan muttered, pushing herself up so that she was sitting. "What I'd say, O?"

"It's nothing important, I mean, Bell was pretty sentimental before he passed out as well." Jordan nodded and stood up, looking around at their tent. "Just go to the ship, Jor, help them out." She nodded again and left Octavia to rest.

At the ship, the smell of blood on the floor made her gag, which she tried to cover up as a cough so she didn't sound rude. "Jordan," Murphy greeted with a head nod; she didn't do the same thing. Just because he was here meant she had to interact with him. She went straight to Bellamy's bed, grabbing a cloth and wiping away the blood on his face. "He's gonna be fine, Jordan. The sickness passes quickly."

"I don't really care what you have to say, Murphy. So please go somewhere else." He sighed walking away from the two.

"Jordan, you need to at least be civil with him," Clarke scolded, walking over to the two. She handed Jordan a cup of water. "For when he wakes up."

"This is me being civil with him, Clarke. As long as I'm not near him, everything will be fine."

"Don't let Bellamy hear you like that."

"Bellamy would say the exact same thing." Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing that she was right. Jordan and Bellamy were almost the same person in that way, They seemed to hate the same people, for the same reasons and dealt with them the same way. It was scary how similar they were.

"He'll be okay, Jordan."

"That's what Toad-Face said."

"Stop calling him that." Jordan rolled her eyes, placing the cloth she used on Bellamy down. "Jordan, you don't need to be cold to anyone anymore."

"I am not _cold_ , thank you very much! I'm just hesitant with who I trust. An-"

"You trust Bellamy again." No one knew exactly what was said in their fight a year ago, even Jordan and Bellamy don't remember properly, but Octavia had a slight inkling of what was said. When Clarke came around questioning about what happened, she told her.

"Bellamy and I are…" Jordan didn't know how to explain it to Clarke. Complicated, understanding, addicting. Addicting sounded right, but that wouldn't really help her case. She had a year away from Bellamy, and as much as she pretended that she was fine, something was missing, and a big misunderstanding between them- given, it wasn't really a misunderstanding, more like Bellamy wanted to think this and so he did and Jordan decided to defend her honor finally- wasn't how she wanted to end things. "Bellamy and I are going to talk, at some point." Clarke nodded and Jordan looked down at Bellamy.

Bellamy woke up a couple hours later after Jordan had had some food and moved around to help other sick kids. She hadn't heard it at first, but when she heard Murphy say his name she turned around. She let out a sigh of relief, walking over to the two.

"When I get better, if you're still here…"

"Bell," Jordan calmed, putting her hand on his shoulder to make him stop talking. She sent a small, thankful look to Murphy, it was barely different from her look of passiveness, but it was much better than her cold stare. "I got it." He nodded, leaving Jordan to take care of Bellamy. She gave him her cup of water, sitting down next to him. "Here." He took the cup gratefully, having a couple of sips.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

Jordan gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

"That's good." He nodded, looking down at his feet. "You seen Octavia?"

"She was up all night helping people. Murphy gave her a break," Clarke answered in front of them. Jordan looked up at the girl, biting her lip.

"Don't tell me you trust him now."

"Trust? No." Bellamy looked at Jordan for her answer, she shook her head. Clarke was right, she had to work with Murphy.

"I believe in second chances," she muttered, grabbing her legs and pulling them up.

"It's almost dawn," Bellamy said looking back at the doors. "Better get everyone inside. If we lock the doors, maybe the grounders will think we're not home."

"Not everyone is sick," Jordan defended.

"Sick is better than dead."

"You don't think Finn and Jasper are gonna pull it off."

"Do you?" He questioned, looking at both her and Clarke.

"We'll get everyone inside." Clarke helped Jordan up, but before she could leave Bellamy pulled her back. She looked back at him, not expecting him to already be on his feet and giving her a hug.

Jordan wrapped her arms around his torso, shutting her eyes tightly in the hug. As long as neither of them died...

The hug lasted about a minute and after it was done, they helped each other off the ship. Clarke was addressing the camp, making sure they knew what was coming.

A lot of kids wrapped more cloth around their head as Clarke backed up to stand alongside Jordan and Bellamy. They were watching everyone get inside the ship when there was a loud boom.

Jordan looked up as a mushroom cloud came into view. "Oh my god."

"They did it."

"I am become death, destroyer of worlds," Clarke whispered, both Jordan and Bellamy looking at her. "It's Oppenheimer, the man who built the first-"

"I know who Oppenheimer is," Bellamy shot. Jordan didn't, but she could guess.

"You should go back to sleep, Jordan," Bellamy said as they watched the cloud grow smaller. "You need more rest."

Jordan laughed bitterly, bringing her head in a circle. "I'm not Octavia."

"But you _are_ injured."

"That doesn't mean you can just tell me what to do all the time." Clarke tried to but in, but Jordan had turned so that she was facing Bellamy completely, right in between her and Bellamy.

"You need rest!"

"You're the one that's fucking sick!"

"Are you really gonna do this right now?" Clarke asked as she forced herself in between the two. "If you wanted to talk, don't do it in front of us, very loudly. Do it in a tent…" Jordan raised an eyebrow at Clarke's words, but she refused to look at Bellamy. "Don't do _it_ in a tent, just… You know what I mean."

Jordan nodded, "I'm gonna go get some rest. Don't follow me, I don't wanna talk."

Jordan walked to her tent angrily, opening the flap to see an upset Octavia. When Octavia looked up at Jordan she stopped moping. "When are you two just gonna have sex?" She asked, assuming the problem was Bellamy, which it usually was. "I mean, he's had a lot of sex down here. I think almost everyone down here has had sex, except for you."

"Fuck off, Octavia." The younger girl smirked, knowing that she was right.

"Just don't do it in here."

"Maybe it'll be in _your_ bed!"

 **Yikes, I'm probably one of the worst people to want to read because I never update anything. I'm really sorry about that, but I'm not gonna say I'll try to be better. Senior year is getting underway and writing takes a back seat to school, but it's still enjoyable, so hopefully I'll finish this before I graduate.**

 **Anyway, back to the story. What did you guys think of this chapter? Jordan was giving a lot of attitude today and doing a lot of stuff, but we saw of Joramy moments, so that was good. Things are picking up, next chapter we're gonna get some good Joramy moments!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm

Jordan stood on top of a hill alone, watching to see if there were any grounders out for them. She hadn't been alone a couple of minutes ago, but Clarke had left to go oversee stuff back in the camp thinking they didn't need two out there. "First watch is over," she heard Bellamy say, but she didn't turn around. "Go relieve Monroe on the south wall. Keep your eyes open." She licked her lips as she felt Bellamy walking closer. Octavia's comments kept coming back to her every time he came near. "Anything?"

"It's been two days. Maybe the bomb at the bridge scared them off for good."

"You believe that?"

Jordan snorted. "Of course not. They're coming."

"Jasper thinks he can cook up some more gunpowder if he gets some sulfur," Bellamy said walking away, wanting Jordan to follow him, "and Raven says she can turn that into landmines. So be careful where you step."

Jordan chuckled. "Funny."

"What I really need is a thousand more of her tin can bombs I can roll into their village and blow those Grounders to hell." Jordan and Bellamy stopped walking, the girl turning to him with a disapproving look on her face. She opened her mouth to reprimand him, but he beat her to it. "That's what they want to do to us."

"We survived a hundred years just so we could slaughter each other," she mumbled in distaste. "There has to be another way." Bellamy rolled his eyes, she always wanted another way.

"Any word from Jaha?" He decided to change the subject, this couldn't be horrible.

"Radio silence."

"Probably ran out of-"

"Air, I know," Jordan cut in. "I feel like I should be sad, but I've only known he was my father for a week."

"At least is was quick, on the Exodus Ship," Bellamy said, putting his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"No one is coming to save us."

"You've thought that for a while."

Jordan scoffed, finally turning to look at Bellamy. "That woman, Diana, she's messed up, wanted something…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say. "There are some bad people up there, at least there were. We're alone."

Bellamy nodded, his eyes roaming her body. "How are you?"

"Nothing I can't live through," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"You always do." Jordan gave him a small smile, both of them turning to walk back into camp.

They were about to separate at the gate when someone shouted fire. The two ran in the direction of the yells, catching sight of the meat house on fire with all of their food in it. Bellamy ran ahead of Jordan and grabbed Octavia, leading her away from the flames. "You okay?" he asked her.

She coughed and nodded, looking at both Jordan and Bellamy. "This is all your fault!" Murphy said pushing himself up and running at the kid in front of the house, Del. "We told you it was too much wood."

"Get the hell away from me," Del said, but Murphy punched him in the face. The fight was leaning towards the fire, but Jordan couldn't break up that fight.

"Bell, that's you." He rolled his eyes, getting up and pushing the two apart.

"Hey, stop!" He yelled when he finally got the two boys away from each other. "Save it for the Grounders." Jordan watched the two boys, seeing their resistance towards Bellamy physically.

"Bell, now what the hell are we gonna do?" Octavia asked, standing up next to Jordan.

"That was all the food," Jordan said angrily, looking at Del. She wasn't going to punch him in the face, but she was quite upset with him. Bellamy looked at Clarke who shook her head, they might have walked into grounder camp.

-:-

Jordan stood across from Bellamy, nudging the charred food with her foot. There was nothing left, and she wasn't an expert in arson so she wasn't sure of how it happened. "Any idea what happened?" Clarke asked as she approached.

"Apparently Del kept feeding the fire, mostly because Octavia and Murphy told him it was a bad idea," Bellamy responded. "He was talking about how they were lucky to be allowed back."

"And we believe Murphy?" Clarke asked as Bellamy stood up.

"Del was always an ass," Jordan shrugged. Clarke and Bellamy both sent Jordan a disapproving look. "Oh come on, he's been trying to get in my pants for the last week."

"He has?" Bellamy questioned, raising an eyebrow while clenching his jaw. A subtle change Jordan only noticed from seeing his jealousy flare up before.

Jordan smirked and Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not lying." She put her hands up as a way of claiming her innocence. "He has, but I believe Murphy." Bellamy sighed, both of them turning to Clarke. "What do we have on the ship?"

"We have some wild onions and nuts in the dropship. It's only enough to last us maybe one or two weeks. What's left here?"

"Nothing," Bellamy answered. "It all burned."

"Then we have to hunt. Anyone we can spare goes out," Clarke looked at Jordan for confirmation and she nodded. There was no way they would survive without meat.

"With a whole Grounder army out there?" Bellamy asked the two, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There's no way we'll be able to defend ourselves starving. Clarke is right, we need to hunt."

-:-

Jordan ducked her head into Raven's tent, thankfully seeing the girl there. "Hey, Raven, we need more ammo." Raven sighed, sending her hand back. Jordan looked down at it quizzically, but stuck hers out anyway, letting Raven's open up. There were three bullets.

"That's it till Jasper gets back," Raven said shoving more stuff into her bag. "Go fuck Bellamy or something."

"Why does everyone want me to have sex with Bellamy?" Jordan whispered looking away from Raven. She sighed, "Where you going?"

"The hell out of here."

"You can't leave."

"Really? And what makes you think you can tell me what to do? You're Bellamy's bitch."

With a grimace, Jordan stepped in front of Raven to stop her from leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Into these damn woods. Don't worry about it. I'll find someplace safe."

"You go alone and you're dead or worse." Jordan grabbed the stick from Raven's hand, shaking her head.

"So what's your plan, sit here until you run out of bullets? Talk to the grounders some more?"

"One that was Finn's, but I think you can come up with something better." Jordan sighed, letting go of Raven's arm. "Come on, Raven. You came down here in a pod you rebuilt yourself. You made a bomb out of a tin can. You've gotta have something else."

Jordan and Raven stared at each other for a second before Raven looked down. "Radios. We can't defend ourselves if we can't communicate. If we can build radios, walkie-talkies-" Jordan cut her off, seeing where she was going.

"Then we can fight as a team. We'd have a chance, at least." Jordan smiled, patting Raven's arm. "See? We need you. You may be a huge pain in the ass with your side comments, but you're smart." Jordan was about to leave when Raven called her back.

"You should really still have sex with Bellamy, Jordan. The sexual tension between you two, it hurts sometimes."

Jordan huffed, leaving the tent in search of something to take her mind off of Bellamy. Of having sex with Bellamy, which apparently everyone wanted them to do.

-:-

Jordan watched Bellamy walk into his tent, her heart racing. They were right, ever since they got the guns, or when she caught him with those two girls, things between them were awkward. They were disagreeing on things more so than before and if they were going to fight the grounders, it shouldn't be like that.

Jordan took a deep breath before walking to his tent. "Just come in Jordan," Bellamy said through the flap. Her eyes widened a little but she went in any way, seeing him not facing the entrance. "I take it people are also telling you that we need to have sex." Jordan grimaced, but she didn't look away from Bellamy. "If we're gonna-"

"We're not having sex," Jordan said sternly, Bellamy turning to face her with an amused expression. He was about to open his mouth when Jordan cut him off. "It won't solve anything, we both know that."

"So what do you want, to talk?" She shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "We can barely get two sentences out before we start arguing."

"Not true," she said ignoring his objection.

"My point exactly."

"Well, then we need to fix it." Before he could interrupt her she spoke again. "Look, there are things we need to get off our chest and apologize for." She paused, looking down at the ground away from him. "Clear things up, it might not make things better between us, but I want it to be an honest relationship."

He stared at he silently before sitting on his bed, patting the space next to him for her. "Thank you," he whispered once she was down. "Thank you for keeping perspective around here. I let myself go too much."

"You care, Bellamy," she whispered, "and sometimes you don't let yourself seeing anything besides the person in front of you. It's always been, Octavia, and she doesn't need it anymore." Jordan looked up at Bellamy. "She needs someone to guide her, but not make decisions for her anymore."

"I'm sorry for the things I said, they were out of line." Jordan snorted but didn't say anything to him. "I was wrong too, about you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to us, I wouldn't trade you for all the comfort in the world."

"You broke my heart," Jordan whispered, feeling a tear drip down her cheek before she whipped it away. She took a deep breath and sat up straight, "but you made me a better person, whether you know it or not." She stood, taking another breath. "I think that's enough sentimental shit for the week."

As she walked out Bellamy called her back. "You were right before, about admitting to your mistakes." She smiled at him, one he only saw in his apartment, before opening the flap and leaving his tent. He let a small smile out before pushing himself up.

-:-

She found Monty and Jasper by the nuts again, throwing the nuts at each other to catch in their mouths. "Hey!" Jasper laughed seeing Jordan approach them. "You and Bellamy finally work out your differences?"

"You could say that," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey don't worry, Jor, you guys were actually pretty quiet considering we all thought you'd be a screamer." Jasper shrieked when Jordan and Monty punched him, the former's being much stronger. "It's not like the whole camp wasn't expecting it. It's been a long time coming." Jordan narrowed her eyes on Jasper. "Sorry, you know it's really none of my business." Jordan continued to stare him down. "None of my business at all, I'm… gonna shut up now."

"So you and Bell finally get it on?" Octavia asked cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Jordan's shoulder and standing next to her. Jordan huffed, about to correct her when she saw Bellamy exit his tent. He sent her a small smile before leaving to find something to do. "I'm gonna take that as a yes, and thank you, Octavia, for pushing me to do it."

Jordan shook off Octavia's arm. "Clarke and Finn come back yet?" she asked bringing the attention to the subject she wanted to talk about in the first place. She should have known, however, that everyone in the camp was going to want to talk about her and Bellamy and what they assumed happened. Just because they were fighting a war didn't mean that they weren't teenagers who gossiped.

The mood of the group sobered after Jordan's question, each one of them racking their brains to see if they had seen the two come back, or even Myles, the kid that had the gun with them. "No," Monty finally answered. "I don't think anyone's seen them."

"Ask around," Jordan told them. They all nodded. "If no one's seen them tell me." After Jordan's words they broke up, asking around camp if anyone had seen their other leader with Finn. Jordan looked around camp for someone, seeing Nicki leave the dropship. "You see Clarke, Finn, or Myles recently?" she asked the girl. Her head shot up from the ground, her eyes telling her no almost right away. She must have had feelings for the boy or something. "I'll take that as a no."

Jordan turned around to leave the girl, but a hand fell on her arm preventing her from leaving. "Please, he's the closest I have to family. I need you to find him." Jordan nodded, looking away from the pleading girl's eyes to see Bellamy walking past.

"I'll do whatever I can." With that she left Nicki for Bellamy, seeing him look over the camp with approval.

"Not back yet, are they?" Bellamy asked, the approving look on his face sliding off. He didn't look at Jordan to see if her face held the answer, he didn't need it. It was a bad idea sending them out, he shouldn't have allowed it. "They should-"

"We needed the food Bellamy, I don't want to hear it."

"Finn and Clarke are missing now!" he said harshly turning towards Jordan. "And that kid Myles!" He added as an afterthought.

Jordan took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't come across as uncaring for the three missing kids, but they needed that food. "That's why we're going to look for them now, Bell. I know that you're upset we lost them, but they're also really smart. I'm sure we're going to find them."

"Find their dead bodies you mean," he interjected with a harsh look.

"They knew that they were signing up for when they went out, Bellamy!" He rolled his eyes, walking around Jordan to the ship.

"You can stay here."

"I can what?" Jordan asked she didn't know what he meant.

"You're not going to come with us looking for the three of them?"

"Is this a punishment?" Jordan asked angrily, not following him to the ship anymore. He stopped as well, turning around to face Jordan.

"Yeah, it is. You convinced me to let them go." Jordan felt her fist clench at his words, finding it really hard to stop herself from spitting out insults. Things were supposed to be better.

"It was the right thing to do and you know it!"

"How do I know anything?" He yelled. "You always tell me what to do!" She walked up to him, grabbing his arm and chin, making him look down at her.

"Bellamy, you've been leading this camp for the last two weeks and only a few people have died. You trusted me when things were bad, we can come up with a solution together."

"I need you here," he whispered down at her.

"For what?" Jordan was fed up with Bellamy's antics, she wanted the truth. "The truth, Bell, none of this shit that we've been giving each other."

Bellamy sighed, pulling Jordan away from the middle of the camp to the inside of the ship. "I need you safe, Jordan."

Jordan shut her eyes, this was the closest they were going to get to saying they had feelings for each other, wasn't it? Jordan inhaled, opening her eyes and looking away from an expectant Bellamy. "What do you want me to say, Bell?" All their fighting was Bellamy trying to keep her safe. It made her angry.

"That you'll do it, that you'll stay here."

"No, I'm going with you." Jordan finally looked back at Bellamy. He was closer than he was when she looked away. "You and I both know that if the Grounders want anything, they can just come in here. None of us are safe anywhere."

-:-

Jordan and Bellamy walked alongside each other through the woods, which was better than the alternate plan of Jordan staying with the camp or Jordan punching Bellamy in the face and leaving him in the camp. Neither were completely happy with the circumstances, seeing as Bellamy was annoyed with Jordan insisting on coming which Jordan was annoyed with Bellamy being annoyed at her. It was just a really big circle no one wanted to get involved in. "I thought you said you were heading west. Where are you?" Monty asked through the radio.

If Jordan was being honest she didn't even remember why Monty wasn't with them, she had been paying too much attention to her mood with Bellamy.

"Just keep the moon on your left, and you'll find us," Bellamy told him. Bellamy sent Jordan a disgruntled look when she ran into him, but she ignored him. She wasn't focused on Bellamy anymore, instead to the sound coming from the radio.

"Is anyone else hearing this signal?" Monty asked. Jordan was about to take the radio from Bellamy to say yes when Raven spoke.

"Just keep your eyes open."

"I think it's the same thing we heard in the black box," Monty panicked.

"Damn it, Monty, pay attention." Bellamy sent Jordan an annoyed look as she moved for the radio. "Do you see anything? Report." The two shared a worried look when Monty still didn't respond. There was loud static sound through the radio, making them wince. Something was really wrong with Monty.

"There's someone in the bushes," Raven said. Bellamy pocketed his radio, the two of them bringing their guns up and walking over to Raven and Octavia slowly.

"Myles, what happened?" Octavia asked as the two approached.

"Where are they?" Raven asked. "Clarke and Finn, where are they?"

"Grounders took them," Myles coughed out. Jordan refused to look at Bellamy in fear that he would be giving her an I-told-you-so look, one that she often wore.

"Take it easy," Jordan consoled, letting her gun fall as she crouched down next to Raven.

"We have to get him back to camp."

"Bell, what about Clarke and Finn?" Octavia asked. Raven got up from the ground, letting Jordan move over and check out Myles. Their concern right now was Myles, Jordan had faith in Clarke and Finn.

"Raven, I'm sorry," Bellamy said to the girl. Jordan moved Myles head, checking to see if there were any other wounds.

"We need to make a stretcher," Raven said.

"Monty, we're heading home." Jordan stood up from Myles, turning to Bellamy awaiting Monty's response. "You copy? Monty, can you hear me?" The four shared a worried look. "Monty. Monty, where the hell are you?Report, Monty."

* * *

 **Sorry this took forever to publish!**


	12. Chapter 12: We Are Grounders: Part 1

Jordan pulled on the wire Raven had set up, helping her with the landmines they had thought of before anything drastic happened. It was a really good idea, she gave props to whoever thought of it. "Come on," Bellamy said and Jordan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "These foxholes aren't gonna build themselves." Jordan pulled on the wire tighter as Raven wrapped the end around another pole. She could hear Bellamy approaching them, but she wouldn't look up at him. "Better hope those landmines work. All the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades."

"You want to come over here and test one?" Jordan snorted at Raven's comment; she would have high-fived the girl if they were closer.

"Cute. I need this entire section mined by morning. Then you finish the south field." Raven got up as did Jordan, neither really liking the commanding tone in his voice.

"Hey!" Raven shouted jogging to Bellamy while Jordan trailed. "I told you, we're going after Finn, Clarke, and Monty in the morning."

"And I told you, nobody leaves this camp." Jordan narrowed her eyes.

"I'm talking to you. We can't just abandon our people." Jordan nodded as she came to stand next to Raven. "You want to lead them, show them you give a damn." Bellamy was about to respond when a gunshot went off. Which meant only bad things.

Jordan saw Bellamy take off to the kid who had fire the shot, running after him. "Hey. The hell is the matter with you?" he asked angrily. Jordan pulled him back so that she stood in front of him, mediating between the two.

"I'm sorry, man. I fell asleep. I've been on watch all day," he gave himself an excuse.

Jordan shook her head sympathetically, speaking before Bellamy could. "Look kid, we've all been on watch the whole day. Just keep it together a little longer, yeah?" The kid nodded, ready to accept Jordan's nice scolding over Bellamy's.

The older man pulled her back, whispering angrily to her. "That bullet was one less dead grounder."

Jordan shook her head yes, but she didn't back down. "And you're scaring the living shit out of people, Bell."

"They should be scared!" he said pulling himself away from Jordan, ready to address the whole group. "The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but that time is up! The grounders are out there right now, waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do!" Jordan bit her lip, she said the same thing to him, trying to convince him to let her go, but now he was using it to scare everyone. "Clarke, Finn, and Monty are gone, probably dead... and if you want to be next, I can't stop you, but no _guns_ are leaving this camp! This camp is the only thing keeping us alive!" Jordan blinked, looking up at Octavia who nodded. "Get back to work!" He yelled before leaving for the camp entrance.

Jordan huffed, sending Octavia an exasperated look before both of them followed Bellamy. Octavia was about to put her hand on his shoulder and pull him back when he turned around with an angry look. "I do not want to talk to you two right now, so please leave me alone."

Octavia nodded, sending Jordan a sad smile, but the older girl refused to back down. "Bellamy, I know you want to be responsible now. That you think you owe everyone that because you couldn't save a few people," she didn't dare mention his mother with him in this attitude, but she hoped he knew the main person he was talking about. "Just let a few of us go out there and see what there is. I'll take Raven and Jasper and someone-"

"Raven needs to be here, you're not taking her anywhere-" Bellamy cut of Jordan.

"Raven needs some sort of closure, Bellamy," she said harshly. Maybe talking to him like he was in his right mind wasn't a good idea. "She needs-"

"For you to not talk about her behind her back," Raven cut off Jordan, sending the girl a sarcastic look. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Jordan, but Bellamy obviously can't think straight. So I'm giving up."

Jordan narrowed her eyes on Raven, there's no way she was actually going to give up on the whole leaving camp idea, that wasn't what she was like. "Jordan, just go check on Myles."

"What am I?" She asked angrily, walking around him. "The fucking School Nurse?" Bellamy didn't answer her, he didn't even watch her walk into the camp. "Sometimes I think you're really a fucking dick disguised as a human," she muttered under her breath.

She walked into the ship, going to Myles. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" He asked weakly.

"I'm not going to kill you," she replied. "Bellamy maybe, but not you," she added. Something that resembled a smile made it's way on to Myles' face. "How you feelin' bud?" She asked, she didn't know why, maybe because it would distract him from the pain.

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure," Jordan nodded her head and turned around, seeing Bellamy with an open mouth. "Can I help you, _Sir_?"

"Jordan, there's no need to act like a brat."

"And there's no need for you to be the Chancellor of Earth, Blake." He rolled his eyes as Jordan smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be going."

Jordan was a few feet away from the water tent when Octavia approached her. "You used the chancellor again, didn't you?"

"I use whatever insult is going to make your brother realize he's being a dick."

"You think he doesn't already know he's a dick?" Octavia asked.

"I think he's very well aware of his 'dick-tendencies', but I think he needs to be reminded every so often that-"

"I think that you should maybe cut him a little slack, Jordan, he's got the whole camp's safety on his shoulder's."

"And that includes Clarke, Monty, and Finn, Octavia."

"And the need of many out way the want of a few."

Jordan narrowed her eyes on the young girl. "So when your brother wanted to take the whole damn camp out to find you, that's okay? But when I want to take a few people out to search for _three_ missing people, that's not?"

"Do you even realize that you're being a really big bitch right now?" Octavia took a step back from Jordan, looking up and down at the girl. "You need to stop pretending that you're a saint, Jordan."

Jordan closed her eyes and bit her lip. She and Octavia stood in silence for a minute or two before it was broken. "I'm getting some water for Myles," she whispered.

Octavia nodded, letting Jordan walk away to the water tent. Jordan probably had the worst luck of all time though. "Hey! Don't move!" Jordan heard Murphy yell as she walked back into the dropship. Jordan looked around quickly, seeing Murphy holding a gun that was trained on her.

"What the hell?" She asked, Jasper was about to answer when she cut him off. "What the _hell_?" each word separated viciously.

"You try anything and he dies," he said quickly, moving the gun to point at Jasper.

"Okay," Jordan started in a confused voice. She quickly looked to Myles, hoping to see him watching with labored and baited breath, but he was dead. She looked back at Murphy, she was about to say something to the boy when Murphy cut her off.

"You know what'll happen to me if Bellamy finds out."

"Bellamy doesn't need to know," Jordan told him.

" _Bellamy doesn't need to know what?"_ They heard Bellamy say. Jordan's eyes widen and her stomach lurched. He was on Jasper's walkie-talkie, and things were no longer going to be calm.

She swallowed as Murphy moved the gun to her. "Give me the radio, Jasper." Jordan blinked, but sent Jasper a nod. Jasper slowly pulled the radio out of his pocket, looking at Murphy the whole time.

Until he threw the radio to Jordan. She clicked the button as she caught it. "Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles," She yelled into the receiver as quick as possible. She watched Murphy hit Jasper across the head and knock him out, but she didn't do anything when the boy turned to her.

" _Murphy, what the hell are you doing?"_ Jordan heard Bellamy ask over the radio. Murphy stepped over Jasper's crumpled form while keeping eye contact with Jordan, then hit the switch to have the door go up. _"Murphy!_ Murphy! _"_ Murphy stared at Jordan who stared back. _"Open the_ damn _door!"_

"Give me the radio, Jordan." Jordan held out the radio to Murphy, watching him take it from her. "You try to be a hero," Murphy started, a wicked smile appearing on his face, "Jordan dies." Which were the exact words that Jordan was expecting.

"Please try to be less predictable, Murphy," she started while leaning back on her foot. "I don't really want to-" He stepped forward to Jordan, using the butt of his gun to hit her temple and knock her out.

Murphy watched her crumple to the ground besides Jasper, almost smiling at the fact that she was in a more awkward position than the boy. She deserved it anyway, for siding with Bellamy. _"Jordan,"_ Bellamy's voice said through the walkie-talkie, _"stop aggravating him."_

"Sorry, Bell," Murphy said in mocking voice, "Jordan's a little," he looked down at her again, "preoccupied."

Bellamy forced himself to take five deep breaths, not allowing himself to say anything else to Murphy incase it would make him break and kill Jasper or Jordan.

-:-

Octavia came scrambling out of the tunnel to Bellamy, her hair wild. "I just heard Murphy has Jordan and Jasper," she said hastily wishing that it wasn't true.

"Yeah," Bellamy answered vaguely, almost like he didn't care. "South foxhole all done?"

"What?" Octavia asked incredulously. He didn't care and the love of his life- even if he wasn't going to admit it- was in there. How could he even pretend to be this cool? "Bellamy, my friends are in there with a killer."

"O, look around," Bellamy started, leaning down to her, "no one's working. If the grounders attack us right now, we're all dead." Octavia wouldn't hear it though.

"Murphy!" She yelled walking around her brother to the door. "Murphy, if you even touch Jordan or Jasper, I swear to God, you're dead." Bellamy was trying to get her to shut up while she yelled, but she wouldn't.

"Octavia, I _got_ this."

"Really?" She asked, turning around to face him, "because it doesn't look like you're doing anything about it."

"Bellamy," Raven started, walking around to the two, "you were right. There's a loose panel on the back. If I can pop it, we can get in through the floor."

"Good. Do it," he told her. Raven nodded and left the sibling, Octavia immediately feeling guilty.

"Sorry," she said quickly before walking away from her brother.

Bellamy brought the walkie-talkie up to his mouth, clicking the button. "Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level. You know that. You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now." Murphy had propped Jordan against the ladder and tied her there, but she was still out cold. Jasper, however, was awake, and he was close to crying.

" _Come on, Murphy. You don't want to hurt Jasper, you want to hurt me. So what do you say? How about you trade him for me?"_

"You're right, Bellamy, I do want to hurt you. And I really think the best way to do that is through little Jordan over here. You know she still hasn't woken up from when I hit her. How _pathetic_ is that? I thought she was stronger than that," Murphy smirked as he crouched down in front of the girl, moving a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Once again Bellamy forced himself to take deep breaths as Murphy spoke, or things really would have gotten out of hand.

"Let Jasper go, Murphy, and I'll take his place." At least this way he could see Jordan for his own eyes, make sure nothing was visibly wrong with her.

"No," Octavia blurted, running over to her brother, but there was nothing she could really do.

"How?" Murphy asked, he wanted to hear what Bellamy had to say.

"Bellamy, if you do this, he'll kill you," she said hurriedly.

"If I don't, he'll kill Jasper," Bellamy gave her a reassuring smile. Bellamy brought the walkie-talkie back up to his mouth. "Simple. You open the door, I walk in, he walks out." Murphy looked down at Jasper before walking over to Jordan. He tightened everything that held her to the ladder and the gag, just to make sure there was no way out of it. Then he walked to the switch and hit it.

"Just you, Bellamy," Murphy yelled after the door was opened, "unarmed!"

Jordan peeked her eyes open a little bit as Murphy untied Jasper from the seat, taking in as much as she could before closing them again so that Murphy thought she was still out of it. "Ten seconds or I put one in Jasper's leg!" he yelled picking up Jasper and brought him to the doorway. Jordan allowed herself to open her eyes again, looking around at everything again. Murphy started counting, only stopping when he got to five because Bellamy told him he was at the door.

Jordan shut her eyes again as she saw the parachute bellow with Bellamy's entrance, hearing the scuffle as Murphy threw Jasper out of the ship. She unfortunately flinched when she heard the sound of the door closing with finality.

"So the little bitch is awake now," Murphy said walking over to Jordan and taking her chin in his hand. Jordan opened her eyes to Murphy, a stone cold look in them. "You're much prettier when you're out cold." She wrenched her head out of his grasp, but didn't break her stare at him. She would have shouted a slew of insults at him had she not been gagged. "Did hear everything? I'll give you a recap. Bellamy didn't mention you. Didn't bargain his life for your's, and instead, Jasper's. Now that's pathetic," he smirked as Bellamy tried to force himself up. "I thought you two were supposed to be, like… in love or something. Isn't that right?" Murphy turned his reign of terror on Bellamy. "Weren't you going to marry her or something a year ago?"

How Murphy even knew that was beyond both of the hostages, but both were very pissed about what he was saying. Jordan struggled a little on her restraints, gaining back the attention of Murphy. "Do you want to talk Jordan? Is that what you're trying to say?" He crouched down in front of her, looking around at her face. "Maybe in a bit, hon." Jordan almost barfed as Murphy said that, but she didn't, instead just shooting daggers at him.

" _Bellamy?"_ Octavia asked through the walkie-talkie. _"Bellamy! Are you ok?"_

"You want her to know you're alive?" Murphy asked, holding out the hand that the radio, "Start tying."

" _Jordan!"_ Octavia tried. _"Do you copy?"_ Bellamy looked at Jordan, seeing her stare right back at him. She nodded to him, telling him that she was okay.

"She's fine, we're both fine. Just a misfire. Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you… And tell Raven to hurry her ass up." Jordan's eyebrows rose together, she didn't know what that meant.

"All right, that's long enough," Murphy said, turning off the button. "Tie those two ends together." Murphy leaned back against the wall besides the ladder Jordan was tied to, both of them watching what Bellamy was going. If she wasn't gagged, she would probably have asked what Murphy's mastermind plan was. Apparently it was thing back on earth before the war to stall the villain by asking what their plan was. And Murphy definitely qualified as the villain right then. "Alright, now get up and toss it over." He nodded his head up to the ceiling. Bellamy followed his instructions and threw the seatbelts over the rafter.

"What do you want me to say?" Bellamy asked, his eyes flickering to Jordan for split second. "You want me to apologize? I'm-" Bellamy stopped himself as Murphy brought the gun up, "I'm sorry." His eyes flicked to Jordan again, making sure that she knew he was sorry to her too.

"You got it all wrong, Bellamy," Murphy started, "I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt," he crouched down next to Jordan his hand going to move a piece of hair away from her face, "and then…" he looked up at Bellamy with a smirk, "then I want you to die."

Jordan took a deep breath, forcing herself to sit up a little, catching sight of the noose that Bellamy had just tied. The one for himself. Jordan struggled against the restraints again, pulling on the seat belts that held her hands behind her back and the ladder. "Oh, that's right, Jordan you wanted to talk, didn't you?" Murphy looked down at her before looking back at Bellamy. "One second, okay?" He turned back to the older man while gathering the long seat belt in his hand. "Get the stool."

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"Get the stool or I put one in her leg," Murphy said aiming the gun at her leg. Bellamy complied instantly, walking over to the stool and dragging it back to under the noose. "Stand on it." Bellamy sent him a look before getting on the stool. "Put it over your head." Jordan sat up more, but neither boy looked at her.

Bellamy didn't move to put the noose around his neck, instead he just watched Murphy. "This is insane. The grounder's could-" Murphy fired the gun, the bullet just whizzing by Jordan's face.

Jordan shut her eyes as she heard the trigger, feeling the wind from the bullet on her nose and cheek. When she opened her eyes again Bellamy was staring at her. "Put it over your head," he said again, this time aiming the gun for Jordan's leg. Bellamy grabbed the noose and put it around his head, and Jordan looked away.

"Happy now?" Bellamy asked. Murphy pulled tightly on the rope, not letting it be slack anymore. Bellamy's hands went to the rope, one behind his head and in front of his neck.

"You're so brave, aren't you? I mean," He wrapped the seat belts around his hand more, "you came in here thinking you're just gonna turn this whole thing around, that you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you. Well, what are you thinking now, Bellamy?" He pulled on the rope, making Bellamy take his hand from behind his head and hold it out from his neck. "Hmm?"

Jordan struggled again, trying to loosen the bounds on her hand. It worked a little bit, but she was still gagged. "Jordan, stop struggling," Bellamy said to her. She looked up from her legs to Bellamy, just barely hiding the hitch in her breath at seeing him.

"You know," Murphy started, watching the two look at each other, "I gotta hand it to you, Bellamy. You got 'em all fooled. They actually look up to you, almost as much as they look up to Clarke or Jordan." Jordan watched his feet on the stool instead of his face, wishing that she could steady the stool enough. "Yeah, well, we know the truth, don't we? You're a coward. I learned that the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me." Murphy turned to Jordan. "But you're not, Jordan, you're not a coward." He walked over to her, and untied the ropes that held her to the ladder. He pulled her up forcefully, dropping her gag from her mouth. "Isn't that what you said? That you were just giving the people what they wanted, right?"

"I should have stopped them," Bellamy said, looking between Jordan and Murphy. He had tried to be more like her, but everything from the past still haunted him. And here it was coming to the forefront.

"Yeah, it's a little late for that now."

Jordan looked over at Murphy, something coming over his face. "You think they're just gonna let you walk out of here?"

"Well, I think the princess is dead but I know the king's about to die, so who's really gonna lead these people, huh?" Murphy looked down at the girl he was holding after seeing Bellamy's eyes flicker to her. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I completely forgot about Jordan. People do that a lot, don't they. Forget you I mean?" Jordan struggled from the grip on his shoulder, but he only smirked. "Did I hit another nerve for you?" He leaned down to her ear, flicking her hair away from it. "What about you Bellamy?" His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her into him. "I guess I'll have to do something with her after you're gone. I don't really want to kill her, though." Jordan pulled her head away from Murphy, averting her gaze from Bellamy. "But I should answer the previous question: who's going to lead them? Me, that's who, and, yeah, maybe I'll have to kill your grounder-pounding little sister-" Bellamy tried to kick Murphy, but he stepped back away from him. He pulled on Jordan's hair to make her back up, also making her scream from the sudden pull. She fell to the ground as Murphy pulled on the rope, making Bellamy go up.

"Bellamy!" She yelled hoarsely, but it wasn't enough to cover someone's shriek below them.

"I'm guessing that's her right now." Murphy walked over Jordan, kicking her in her side to make her roll over. She groaned loudly at the hit, moving over, and then screaming when Murphy stepped on her leg.

Murphy stepped over her and kicked the stool out from underneath Bellamy, making her yell. She was unable to look away from Bellamy hanging from the ceiling, engraving the image in her head, right next to Aurora, her mother, and Charlotte; it didn't even matter if he survived or not. "Using your hands is a cheat. Mine were bound, remember?" Murphy pulled Bellamy's hands from the rope, but the older man kept struggling and eventually landed a punch on him. Jordan was pushing herself up from the ground when Murphy fell back from Bellamy's punch, stepping on her stomach and leg again.

She screamed in pain, not seeing through her tears what was happening between the two boys anymore. The grunts stopped suddenly, the silence filled with the sound of the opening door. Jordan's heart surged and she watched Murphy run for it, thankful that he left her. She pushed herself up with immense pain, removing the gag from her neck and her hands.

She walked toward the ladder, pulling herself up the ladder slowly. People were coming in behind her, looking around for any sign of Murphy and not finding him. Her stomach and leg hurt, but she ignored the pain, pushing against the door Murphy had locked. She heaved against it multiple times, but it wouldn't go. "Murphy!" she yelled hoarsely. "There's nothing you can do!"

Hands grabbed her waist causing her to shriek. They pulled her away from ladder, making her scream and kick to stop the movement. "Jordan," Miller said strongly, letting her calm down. Bellamy climbed up the ladder when it was clear screaming at Murphy.

"There's only one way out of this for you now!" Jordan gulped, watching with baited breath for a few minutes until there was a big boom. Bellamy finally pushed his way through. Smoke came through the open hatch as Bellamy climbed through, Jasper behind him.

She wanted to climb up there but Miller held her back, handing her to Octavia who hugged the older girl. "I'm sorry," Octavia muttered into Jordan's ear. She nodded into the hug, feeling Octavia's tears hit her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're not dead."

"So am I," Jordan muttered.

"We should do something about your leg and stomach," Octavia said pulling away from Jordan.

"When we find out what happened up there." Octavia nodded and they both looked up.

" _All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall!"_ Shawn said through the walkie-talkie. Jordan was thankful that the pain in her leg finally subsided, or maybe it was just the adrenaline. She started to limp out of the dropship, Bellamy quickly joining her side. His hand grabbed hers and she looked down at them before up at him. They didn't exchange any words, just a hand squeeze and then getting out of the ship.

"Someone's coming! Get ready! Stay together!"

Jordan and Bellamy were just getting off the door when Shawn told them all to stop. "Wait! Hold your fire! It's Clarke and Finn! Open the gate!"

Jordan and Bellamy walked forward as the gate opened, seeing Clarke then Finn run in. A weight lifted off of Jordan's shoulder's as Clarke hugged her. When they let go Finn hugged her, and then back to business. "Hey, we heard an explosion. What happened?" Clarke asked.

"Murphy happened," Jordan answered right away.

"Thank God!" Jasper yelled running to Clarke and hugging her. "Where have you been? Where's Monty?"

"Monty's gone?" Clarke asked, looking at all the people surrounding the,.

"Clarke, we need to leave, now," Finn said. Jordan turned to the boy, a confused look on her face. "All of us do. There's an army of grounders, unlike anything we've ever seen, coming for us right now. We need to pack what we can and run."

"Like hell we do," Bellamy said and Jordan sent him an incredulous look. "We knew this was coming."

"Bellamy, this is not the time to do this. We're not prepared," Jordan said with a shake of her head.

"And they're not here yet. We still have time to get ready. Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?" Jordan shook her head, there had to be some place.

"There's an ocean to the east. People there will help us." Clarke nodded with Finn, but Jordan wasn't convinced. She wanted to leave, but not there. She didn't think there was anyone they could trust on the ground.

"You saw Lincoln," Octavia breathed.

"Yeah."

"You expect us to trust a grounder?" Bellamy asked. Bellamy turned to address the rest of the 100. "This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!" Jordan wanted to believe what he was saying, because he spoke so passionately, but there was no way they'd survive an attack from the grounders.

"Grounders with guns!" Someone yelled.

"Damn right! I say let 'em come!"

"Bellamy's right," Clarke agreed, confusing Jordan to which side she was on. "If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things. Just take what you can carry, _now_."

Jordan swallowed, Bellamy turning to her. She felt a wave of nausea wash over her body. She'd been here for three weeks, pretending to be a leader, and now she realized she couldn't convince the crowd of what she thought was right, if she thought anything was right at that.

"Help me," someone croaked, and Jordan whipped her head around to see Raven leaning on the drop ship for support. Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn ran over to her, Finn picking her up right away.

"Murphy shot her," Bellamy said.

"Get her onto the dropship," Clarke ordered. Jordan limped over to the two.

"Clarke, leaving here is a mistake," Bellamy pleaded, grabbing her arm to hold her back.

"The decision's been made."

"Crowds make bad decisions. Just ask Murphy." Jordan shut her eyes, seeing the image of Bellamy hanging from the ceiling. "Leaders do what they think is right."

"I am." Clarke left Bellamy there, but paused. "C'mon Jordan, I want to look at you." Jordan sent Bellamy a sad look, but nodded at Clarke. She was about to walk with Clarke when Bellamy pulled her back.

He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around waist and shoulders to pull her as close as possible. She returned the hug with as much force as possible, trying to really feel his heartbeat so that she would forget the image in her head.


	13. Chapter 13: We Are Grounders: Part 2

The two pulled away from each other a minute later, though they didn't feel better. The ground brought a lot of problems to them, but living there for the first time in 97 years was worth it all. At least it was right now.

Jordan and Bellamy walked into the dropship together, seeing Clark work with Raven. "What happened to you?" Clarke asked with a dagger in a flame.

Jordan looked down at herself, seeing a ripped shirt exposing her stomach. She also started to feel the burn in her leg from Murphy stepping on it. Clarke's hand went to Jordan's head, feeling the bump from the blow to her head. "Murphy," Jordan answered with a shrug.

"Are you sure that nothing else happened?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing that can be done about it," Jordan answered. Clarke gave her a weary look, not trusting her judgment. "Do we have another shirt that I can change into?"

"There's probably some upstairs unless Murphy blew it up." Jordan nodded, going to the ladder slowly. "You're limping Jordan," Clarke called, stopping the brunette.

"Murphy stepped on her stomach and leg, knocked her out all before that," Bellamy answered, to which Jordan sent him a disgusted look. "But she's right, there's nothing we can do about it now." Jordan rolled her eyes, pulling herself up to the to level with immense difficulty.

At the top she looked around for a shirt, finding a red one with small tears in the sleeves. She didn't have much of a choice, and it would be fine while she was wearing a jacket. She changed into the shirt and walked back to the ladder, hearing Bellamy talk.

"Can't run away fast enough, huh?" he asked, probably towards Finn, who was getting on his nerves a lot in the last few days.

Jordan groaned, turning around so that she could descend the ladder. Once she got about halfway down she felt hands on her waist, making her tense before she realized it was Bellamy. He lifted her down and she turned to give him a grateful smile mouthing thank you to him. Bellamy turned his attention back to Finn who had scoffed at Bellamy's accusation. "Real brave."

"Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy, it's stupid," Finn said with an exasperated voice that still held venom in it. Jordan didn't know what was going on to cause all that drama between the two boys.

"Yeah," Jordan spat without turning to face Finn. "He knows that, and he's going to keep his big mouth shut about what we're doing from now on." She stared at Bellamy, but he only looked at Finn.

"Spoken like every coward who's ever run from a fight."

"That's enough, Bellamy," Jordan said lowly, pushing him back a little so that he couldn't get to Finn. "It's time to go," Jordan finally said turning around to Clarke. The blonde nodded in agreement, but Bellamy wasn't done fighting.

"If they follow? It's a 120-mile walk to the ocean," Bellamy argued.

"Look, we're wasting time."

Jordan sent Finn a nasty look, something like she was defending Bellamy. "Then get the fucking stretcher, Finn. And stop wasting your damn time." Finn sighed but left them anyway, and Jordan wasn't going to put up with Bellamy's attitude. She was about to call him out when Finn turned around to say something else.

"If he wants to stay, he can stay."

"No, he can't!" Jordan yelled Clarke put her hand on Jordan's shoulder, calming her down.

"I'll talk to Bellamy," she said. "You go talk to Finn."

Jordan rolled her eyes but nodded, leaving the ship. "Finn!" Jordan yelled, going after the boy as fast as she could. "Finn, you need to stop taking things out on Bellamy."

"I get that you're in love with him, Jordan-"

"What the hell? I'm not in love with him! I'm on your side, Finn, we need to leave. But whatever the hell your problem is with him needs to go or we're never going to live past the thirty-mile-mark. All of us won't, and you don't want everyone's blood on your hands." Jordan put her hands on his shoulders. "Look, Bellamy has never been a flight kind of guy-"

"Except when dealing with you," Finn interjected.

"This isn't about me and Bellamy. This is about Bellamy. Just Bellamy, and I know 'Just Bellamy.' Okay? So trust me, he just needs to be convinced that this is for the best." Finn nodded and Jordan turned to leave.

"Then why aren't you doing the convincing, Jordan?"

-:-

"Jordan," Bellamy called. It had been 15 minutes since she left Finn, and now they were leaving. "How's your leg?" He asked as she walked over to him.

"Well," she started with a smile, "if we run into Murphy in the woods, I call first stab at him."

"Do you mean real stab or…"

"I haven't decided yet, I mean stabbing sounds nice, but I'm not quite that ruthless." Bellamy laughed. "Oh come on, Bell. You know I'm not that-"

The gate to their camp opened and people moved out, Miller shouting orders to the gunners. "Gunner's at the ready!" Jordan saw Clarke's blonde head at the door, and as the last of their people left she walked up to them.

"You did good here, Bellamy," Clarke said to him.

"Eighteen dead."

"Eighty-two alive," Jordan told him. "You did good."

Bellamy nodded and grabbed the barrel of water beside Clarke. He doused the fire going on behind him, after that joining Clarke and Jordan to leave the camp.

"The camp!" Jordan yelled after walking for a few minutes. She stopped in her spot, Bellamy and Clarke walking until they realized she wasn't following.

"Jordan, come on," Clarke said as she turned around.

"Why don't we go to the depot?" Jordan looked around the woods. "The depot, there could be more weapons there, and there's like one entrance, we'd be able to guard it. It's-" Jordan stopped talking, her gaze falling on the people they were following. They had all stopped. "What the hell's going on?" Jordan asked.

Clarke and Bellamy whipped their heads around to see what she was seeing. They watched the group for a minute in silence before everyone started running back. It was like a wave, people in the front started running back alerting anyone in the back.

Jordan's eyes widen as they all screamed as did Clarke and Bellamy's. Clarke wrapped her arm around Jordan's waist and helped her get back to camp as quick as possible.

Clarke stopped Jordan at the gate with Bellamy and they ushered people in until there was no one left. Jordan stepped inside as three people moved to close the door. Bellamy stepped onto the platform, helping Jordan up right away. She stood beside him and looked into the woods, searching for any sign of grounders. Clarke joined them moments later.

"Where are they? Why aren't they attacking?" Bellamy asked looking through the scope on his gun.

"Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Clarke?" Jordan asked harshly turning to the girl

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive," Clarke said turning around. Jordan joined her, seeing Finn there with Octavia running to them.

"If it's just scouts, we can fight our way out," Octavia said as she ran to them. "That's what Lincoln would do."

"We're done doing what that grounder would do."

"Bellamy, now is not the time," Jordan said trying to stop the man from yelling at his sister but he wasn't stopping. He jumped down to the ground next to his sister.

"We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?"

"That grounder saved our lives," Finn said. "I agree with Octavia. For all we know, there's one scout out there."

"One scout with insanely good aim," Jasper added.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Clarke, we can still do this."

"Looking to you, Princess," Bellamy gave Clarke an expectant look. "What's it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?" Clarke turned around to look out in the woods while Jordan just stood there. They should have tried for the depot. Suddenly Clarke turned around and jumped down to ground level, leaving Jordan up there alone.

"Clarke. If we're still here when Tristan gets here-"

"Lincoln said scouts, more than one," Clarke cut off Finn. "He said, 'get home before the scouts arrive.' Finn, they're already here." Clarke turned around to Bellamy. "Looks like you've got your fight."

"Ok, then," Bellamy said as soon as Clarke was done talking. "This is what we've been preparing for. Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts." As soon as Bellamy said everyone ran around. "Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays closed." Jordan looked at Finn, seeing him with a very annoyed look on his face. Jordan jumped down to the ground, grabbing his arm. Grunting at the wave of pain that resulted from her landing.

"Look," she started, looking over at Bellamy who wasn't paying attention, "you didn't get what you want, but Clarke's right. There's more than one scout and we can't fight our way out." Jordan looked back at Bellamy again, seeing him watch her. "Now, you can stay here and be a baby and likely be killed, or you can fight. What'd you say?" Finn studied her face before nodding. The two finally looked back over to Bellamy who was joined by Clarke, the older man nodding to the ship.

Jordan nodded back and brought Finn to the ship. "We've got 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take," Bellamy said as Jordan and Finn walked in. "Roughly 500 rounds of ammo." Jordan nodded in agreement with Bellamy's math. When he was younger he wasn't the best at it, always excelling more in history.

"When you were gone, we made some improvements. Thanks to Raven, the gully is mined," Jordan told them while pointing on the model.

"Partially mined," Raven added. "Thanks to Murphy."

"It's still the main route in. If the grounders use it, we're gonna know."

"She also built grenades," Bellamy added.

"It's not many," Clarke said.

"Again, thank you, Murphy." Jordan rolled her eyes, they needed to forget about him right now, focus on the grounders.

"We'll make them count. If the grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back."

"And then?" Clarke asked.

"Then we close the door and pray," Raven said.

"And pray what? That the ship keeps them out? Because it won't." Clarke turned around to look at Bellamy expectantly.

"Then they don't get through the gate," Jordan said like it was the only option, the only one that kept them alive.

"All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan."

"That's always your plan, just like the bomb at the bridge," Finn said.

She really thought that she had him convinced before. "You have a better idea?" Jordan asked crossing her arms over her chest and sending him a look.

"It can't be that simple," Clarke whispered. Jordan turned her harsh gaze onto Clarke, waiting for her to elaborate. "You said there's fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build 100 bombs."

"I also said we've got no gunpowder left."

"I don't want to build a bomb. I want to blast off."

"Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire."

"Barbecued grounders. I like it."

"Of course you do," Jordan muttered, Bellamy was fucking weird sometimes.

"Is it gonna work?" Jordan asked.

"The wiring's a mess down there, but yeah. You give me enough time, I'll cook them real good." Jordan nodded, looking at Clarke with a wicked smile.

-:-

Jordan was standing with a gun poised at the gate, watching for signs of grounders in the woods. She had given someone, she didn't even know their name, a break for the time being. There was no activity going on, but they she knew they were out there. Biding their time for something.

She was looking down for a split second when she heard them: the drums. Her heart rate was up to 160 beats per second before she even realized, and she was looking through the scope of her gun. She looked back to Bellamy who was looking at her, both of them hoping that what they heard was really just the blood pumping in their veins, but everyone heard it. She nodded at him before turning back around, looking through the gun again.

She wanted to go after Bellamy, at least tell him that she forgave him before they all died, but she didn't, she stayed exactly where she was. "I see them. They're moving! I count two... Three, no, wait... There's more. I don't know, man. There's too-" There was a gunshot that made Jordan swallow in fear "-damn many of them."

"South foxhole, report now," Jordan heard Bellamy say through the walkie-talkie after two more shots rang out.

"Yeah, yeah. We're ok. They didn't attack. It's like... it's like shooting at ghosts."

Jordan swallowed again, but she kept looking for signs of Grounders. She was looking at the woods for another minute when she heard Bellamy through the walkie-talkie. "Jordan, get your ass up here!"

She sighed at his words, but nodded, picking up her walkie-talkie. "Copy that, Buttercup."

She swore she could hear him groan from her position in the far back, but she didn't say anything else. She jumped down from the rising and handed the walkie-talkie to someone else with a gun before going to Bellamy's foxhole.

When she got there she saw a very nervous Monroe and Miller, though Bellamy seemed more at ease. "I didn't appreciate that comment, Jordan," she heard Bellamy say without turning around to her.

"Yeah you did," she joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"The whole camp heard it," he muttered.

"They've all heard me call you worse."

"A lot worse," Monroe added under her breath as Jordan placed herself next to Bellamy.

"Shut up, Monroe," Bellamy muttered. Jordan smirked at his comment before looking up at the woods, she didn't need to look through the scope to see the Grounders running. Her breathing hitched, but Bellamy's hand found her own for a second to calm her down.

Both highly doubted that Miller and Monroe missed the small sign of affection, but they didn't say anything, which both were really grateful for.

There were a lot of people yelling through the walkie-talkie as Jordan sat in the foxhole, and many times she would have responded with a sarcastic answer, but now was not the time when their lives were on the line. "We need back up!" one yelled. Jordan rolled her eyes, about to mutter something else to herself when Jasper came on.

"Raven! Our mines actually worked!" Jordan smirked again, looking at Bellamy and giving him a wink before turning back to look out.

"Jasper, we need you in the drop ship right now."

Jordan shook her head as soon as the words came through, sending Bellamy a frantic look. "Negative," he said into the walkie-talkie. "We can't give up the west woods."

"The west woods are mined, Bellamy. The grounders just figured that out," Clarke reasoned but Jordan still didn't like it. "Jasper, get in here."

Jordan looked back again, this time adjusting her gun and looking through the scopes. It was time to kill some grounders. She had fired twice when Jasper came through again. "All gunners, listen up. The grounders are not attacking. They're making us waste bullets. Don't shoot when they're running laterally."

"Fuck," Jordan mouthed, but she didn't look away.

"Jasper's right. Don't fire until you're sure it's an attack. Repeat, do not fire until you are sure."

"Clarke, hang tight, I'm on my way. West foxhole pulling back." Jordan groaned at Jasper's words.

They only had to wait another minute before the grounders actually attacked though. "Here they come!" Miller yelled. Jordan and Bellamy both fired their gun, both hitting a different grounder. "Fall back!"

Jordan could feel the abandonment from Monroe, but she didn't allow herself to look away from the grounders. She took two steps back so that she could see more, but Bellamy didn't know that. "I'm staying!" She yelled to him, shooting a grounder that was coming from the right.

Bellamy was about to respond when a grounder jumped over their barrier onto him. Jordan stepped back again, shooting the other grounders coming up. "Bellamy!" Miller yelled, immediately yelling as he was stabbed with a knife. Miller was incapacitated and the grounder turned to her.

It was as if time slowed down for Jordan. She stared at the grounder before realizing that she had no bullets left. She tried jabbing the grounder with the but of the gun, but he grabbed it and threw it aside. Now it was just them, or it was just her, the grounder probably had hundreds of secret weapons. Unfortunately, she didn't react quick enough, and the grounder had thrown her to the side.

She landed hard on her shoulder, screaming out in pain before rolling over a couple of times. Her visions blurred a little bit and she had no idea what was going on until Octavia jumped over her. She picked herself up as Octavia stabbed through the grounder. "Admit it. You want one."

Jordan allowed herself a small smile before everything was ruined, again. Octavia was hit with an arrow. "No! You're hit!" Bellamy yelled, catching Octavia from falling. "Miller! Jordan, fall back, now!"

"Like hell, I'm falling back!" Jordan yelled.

"Jordan, do as I say!" Miller grabbed her arm to pull her back but she yanked her arm out of his grasp, sending him a dirty look. "Can you walk? O. Hey. Hold on to me. Let me get you behind that wall." Bellamy realized that Jordan hadn't gone with Miller. "Jordan run!"

"Bellamy, I fucking forgave your before because you were a dick, I don't want to have to do it again!"

"I don't need your forgiveness, Jordan!" He yelled as they hurried back to camp. "I need you to live!"

"Well, I need you to live too, you dumb shithead!"

"Now is not the time to confess your love for each other!" Octavia scolded as they ran. Neither denied Octavia's statement about love, both decided to let her get away with it, and if they lived past the morning they'd scold her then.

Bellamy took the walkie-talkie out, about to talk to someone when Jordan took it from him. "Jor-"

"We don't have time to argue, Bellamy!" Jordan yelled. She hit the button, bringing it up to her mouth. "Sterling, do you copy? Sterling?"

"Went back to camp to get more bullets," he said.

"No," Jordan said right away. "Stand your ground or they're going to walk right to the front door. And then we're all dead."

Jordan, Bellamy, and Octavia continued through, though the were moving at a slower speed they had started out at. "They've broken through! There's hundreds of them! They're heading for the gate!"

Jordan cursed again, but she didn't turn to look at Bellamy or Octavia, worried they'd think she was going to leave them. She left the Blake siblings once, she wouldn't do it again. "Game over, man!"

Even in the face of imminent death, Jordan couldn't shut up. "This isn't a fucking game!" she huffed.

"Jordan, just run, please," she heard Bellamy say behind her.

"NO! I left you two once before. I'm not like that anymore. I'm strong and I can stand up for myself. Even if that means telling you no." She didn't turn around to face them as she spoke, but they felt the emotion in it nonetheless.

"I won't hold it against you."

"You can't hold anything against me if you're dead," she muttered to herself.

"Jordan-" Bellamy began to yell until something above them boomed. Jordan looked up instantly, seeing a light fall to the ground.

"We need to go, everyone else is likely distracted," Jordan said after a second of them watching. Bellamy nodded and they took off, faster than they were before the rest.

There were approaching the camp when tons of screams were heard. "What the hell is that?" Octavia asked, but neither Bellamy nor Jordan knew the answer. Bellamy placed Octavia down at the base of a tree, the two of them hovering over the younger girl.

"I don't know, but they're distracted," Jordan muttered. "Let's move."

"We'll never make it. Leave me. I'll find another way."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Bellamy said quickly and Jordan nodded.

"Octavia!" Lincoln said coming over the hill and running to the trio.

"Lincoln?" The two hugged each other intimately, causing a hitch her Jordan's heart. They really cared for each other and Bellamy had tried to bring them down.

"You did this?" Bellamy asked, turning to Lincoln.

"With Finn," he answered. Octavia groaned from the pain of the arrow, which Lincoln inspected. "It's deep. I can help you, but you have to come with me now." Octavia's eyes widened, letting her two best friends know that she was not a fan of this plan.

"Go," Jordan said nodding. "This is the best option, O."

"Let him help," Bellamy added, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"No way," Octavia breathed, the pain seeping into her voice. "I have to see this through."

Jordan and Bellamy shook their her, Bellamy speaking first. "You can't walk and I can't get you back to the dropship."

"He's right. This fight is over for you," Jordan added, trying to give her a reassuring smile that came out more like a grimace.

Jordan's breathing hitched again, this could be the last she ever saw of her best friend. "O, O, listen to me. I told you my life ended the day you were born. The truth is it didn't start until then. Go with him. I need you to live." Bellamy's little words, mixed with the intensity of the situation and the pain they were all feeling brought tears to the two girls eyes.

"Besides, we've got this," Jordan said. "I love you," Jordan said, wiping away a tear. Bellamy was trying to be strong for them, but they both knew he was hurting from this as well.

Octavia nodded hastily, wrapping her arms around Jordan and hugging her. "I love you too, sister-in-law." Jordan gave a watery laugh but pulled away to let her have her moment with her brother. Octavia hugged Bellamy after she let go of Jordan. "I love you, big brother."

"May we meet again," he whispered, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"May we meet again." Octavia could barely utter the words, but it was the last thing they would say to each other.

Bellamy helped Lincoln pick up Octavia. "Keep her safe," Jordan said to Lincoln, who nodded. He would never intentionally let something bad happen to her. The two watched Lincoln take Octavia away before both turning to face each other.

In a blink of an eye, Bellamy grabbed Jordan's neck and pulled her in for a passionate and quick kiss. It ended a second later, where they both looked at each other, wishing they had let their problems go to be with each other. Bellamy shook his head once and then wiped away her tears. His hands slipped from her face to her hands, pulling her to the tunnel that would lead them to the dropship.

They made it through the tunnel quicker than they thought they would, but Jordan didn't pause at the opening, she just kept running. One grounder hit her in the back and she rolled forward, trying not to let the hit stop her.

"There they are!" Jordan heard someone yell, and she looked up to see Clarke and Finn hiding behind someone's dead body. She almost threw up at the site, but she continued running, earning a slash from another grounder.

Jordan got to Clarke and Finn, expecting to turn around and see Bellamy behind her, but he wasn't; she didn't remember his hand slipping from her's. "He's killing him," Clarke muttered. Jordan whipped her head around to see a grounder shoving Bellamy to the ground. She would have run back to him, but Clarke held her back. Finn came from behind them, running around to save Bellamy.

Finn tackled the grounder, both her and Clarke watching without doing anything. Bellamy ran to the grounder that Finn had. "Clarke! Jordan! You can't save everybody! Let's go!" Jordan looked to the other kids being killed, her heart breaking.

Jordan looked to Clarke who was staring at Finn, the two of them having a silent conversation with their eyes. She swallowed, running to Miller and standing by him, Clarke joining her 30 seconds later. They both ran into the ship, Miller in seconds later.

Jasper looked up from remote he was wiring, looking from Jordan to Clarke rapidly. Jordan gulped, turning to the lever and pushing it up. Was it really only three weeks ago Bellamy had pulled that same thing down to show them Earth for the first time?

Suddenly someone pulled back the curtains and stepped through. Anya, the Grounder Leader.

She pulled out two swords, looking around at all the kids. She smirked and Jordan's heart rate picked up even more. "Jasper, now!" Jordan didn't look away from the leader, but she expected something to happen. The grounders climbed their ship, but Jordan still didn't look away. "Anya," Jordan warned, taking a gun from a kid, "you can't win."

Anya and Jordan stared down for another few seconds when the woman let out a battle cry, swinging her swords around until Miller hit the back of her head with the but of his gun. "Stop!" Jordan yelled as a mob of kids attacked Anya. "She's down! She's down!"

"We're not like that!" Clarke yelled, shoving people back. "Get back. Get back."

"She deserves to die," Miller yelled. Clarke grabbed his wrist to stop him from stabbing the leader.

"No! We are not grounders." Jordan froze in her spot, looking at Clarke with sad eyes.

Jordan lost her footing as the ship rose, but she didn't let herself fall.

-:-

Jordan held up the parachute so they could all see outside, the sight of the charred ground meeting her eyes first.

She and Clarke walked out first, coming to contact with the scorched ground and bones of people dead before the takeoff and during. "Oh my god," Jordan breathed.

Both her and Clarke walked off to the side where they thought Bellamy and Finn would be, but there was no way to know. The older girl looked to the younger one, noticing her start to breathe a little erratically, and was about to hug her when a canister was thrown to them.

A pink gas fell out of the canisters, an ominous look that caused Jordan to bring her shirt up to her mouth, breathing through it. More were thrown into the crater, and some people were already starting to cough. Jordan whipped around, seeing people fall to their knees, Clarke one of them.

The gas was starting to make Jordan too, but she was the last to fall. The only one to really see what had come. Men in masks with guns and they were the last thing Jordan saw before she was knocked out.

 **Okay, so this has taken a very long time to come out, but I just haven't been able to edit it to how I wanted it. This episode was pretty emotional for me, especially the scene between Bellamy and Octavia before she is taken by Lincoln to save herself. That could also be because I'm at that time. ;)**

 **So, through some of this Jordan doesn't really react because she hasn't hand time, and that will all become clear through the next couple seasons.**

 **Thank you all for reading this and sticking through it with me, it means a lot! Also, I was thinking about writing an AU spin off of Self Destruct, basically a modern time story about the group. What do you think? Actually, you're probably all thinking, you can barely write one story Danielle, don't start another one you won't be able to finish. Lol, I'm thinking the same thing, can't promise I won't do it though.**

 **Thank you all again! Hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14: Prequel

Jordan hurried to the Blake's room, worry fueling her to continue even though she was exhausted. She knocked on the door, but it didn't open. She knocked again, this time longer and much harder. She needed to speak with Bellamy.  
Finally, the door opened, giving Jordan her first look into a Bellamy she had never seen before. He looked horrible, plus the fact that he was extremely angry. "Bellamy," Jordan breathed, relief filling her voice, though he only scowled. "Bellamy?" Jordan asked, confusion apparent on her face. "Why are you here?" he asked lowly, his jaw twitching from anger.  
Jordan understood he was mad, even him taking it out on her, but she felt like this was different. "Bellamy, I'm here-"  
"You're the reason she was caught!" he yelled. Jordan's eyebrows rose up, and she forced herself into the room. She was surprised she could do it, seeing as Bellamy was much stronger than her, but like her, he probably hadn't had a lot of sleep since they were taken in for questioning. "You're the reason she'll die!"  
"Bellamy!" Jordan yelled, trying to calm him down but he was beyond calming down. "I'm sorry she got caught, but she won't die. Octavia will be fine. We'll find a way to-"  
"And then they'll float her," he said, "all because you couldn't get her out!"  
"You're the one who forced her out of the room!" Jordan yelled, immediately regretting it when it was out. She clasped her hand in front of her mouth, shaking her head quickly. "I'm so sorry, Bell-"  
"She wouldn't have wanted to leave if you hadn't been tempting her with stories of outside!" Jordan shook her head, unable to understand what he was saying to her.  
"Bellamy," Jordan said quietly, trying to step forward and grab his hand, but he ripped it away from her.  
"Don't touch me!" He yelled.  
"I'm trying to help!" Jordan yelled at him, not feeling sorry anymore. Bellamy wasn't taking his anger out on her; he seriously thought it was her fault. "You can't help! You only hurt!" Jordan tried to take a deep breath before she said anything she regretted again. "I wish that we never met!"  
Jordan didn't know why that hurt her so much. Maybe it was the fact that he had such a positive spin on her life, that if they hadn't met she wasn't sure where she would be. Or the fact that they were thinking about getting married. Wishing not to meeting someone wasn't something you would say to someone you wanted to marry.  
Jordan was about to say something she would have regretted when the door slammed open and Ark guards came rushing in. "Is this man bothering you?" a guard asked Jordan, walking forward to her. Jordan froze unable to answer the question he asked.  
"What's going on?" Bellamy asked, looking at the commanding officer and then Jordan.  
The commanding officer ignored him, looking expectantly at Jordan, who still couldn't answer him, she was in so much shock. "Take him away," the guard said to the other's, though he didn't look away from Jordan. They followed his command, pulling a furious Bellamy away from his home. "Miss, is everything okay?" he asked again, pulling her to the bed where she could sit.  
"No," she whispered. "No, nothing is okay."

* * *

 **Long time no see, huh? I'm smiling sheepishly at all of you and I hope that you can all forgive me for the update many months later. I haven't been feeling that into Jordan and Bellamy for the longest time, but I just finished the fourth season and I'm back into it. Season three had thrown me off with everything that happened in it, but I'm really throwing myself into the story. Jordan has been calling me to come back to her and continue the story and I finally am ready to come back to her.**

 **I hope you're all ready for season two because I've got a lot prepared for you. This is only a small tidbit to hold you over until I get the next chapter ready, which will hopefully be in the next week or so.**

 **Thanks for understanding and see you all soon!**

 **much love - dani**


End file.
